The Best of Both Worlds
by LaughLoveLive2.0
Summary: Miley and Lilly discover that they are in love with each other. Can their friends Raven, Chelsea, Miley, Lilly and Mikayla help them bring their love full circle? Lilly/Miley. Liley femslash.
1. Not So Long Distance

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment, It's A Laugh Productions and Warren & Rinsler Productions. I am just borrowing them for these stories. Original characters are owned by the author of this story.**

**Author's Note: One thing you can say about me… I listen to the people that read my stories. You want a sequel, you get a sequel. Requited was so much fun to write that I decided to bring Maddie and London back for another ride. They are bringing Raven, Chelsea, Miley and Lilly back with them to finish what they started at the end of Requited… the quest to get Miley and Lilly together. **

**Of course along with Miley and Lilly, we'll see Jackson and Robby Ray. It is still a Suite Life story at heart but it will have enough Hannah in it that may make me double up and have the story run in two fandoms at once (if that's allowed).**

**So sit back, relax and enjoy my second foray into the Suite Life universe and first trip in to the Hannah Montana fandom called ****The Best of Both Worlds. ****It is possible to have your cake and eat it too.**

**New Author's Note: My original intent was to make this story a Londie-centric view of the budding romance of Miley and Lilly but I found out that Liley was too powerful to be relegated to secondary status in its own story. This time, there is only one version of the story in its proper home, the Hannah Montana fandom. This is the beginning of Triple L's Liley.  
**

_**

* * *

**_

**The Best of Both Worlds**

_**Chapter 1**_

**Not So Long Distance**

**Sunday, September 17, 2017, 11:30 am Eastern Standard Time – London Tipton's condo apartment, Boston**

The warm autumn sun shone through the slivers of the Venetian blinds inside London Tipton's bedroom. The pure white color palette in the room made all natural light that came in shine that much brighter. It was a cool day in Boston, only 65 degrees Fahrenheit, but the temperature inside the room was much warmer.

"Mmmm." London moaned as she leaned down to kiss Maddie again. "I love… (kiss) sleeping in… (kiss) with you."

"Well…" Maddie started before being interrupted by another kiss. "We can… (kiss) make this… (kiss) a Sunday… (kiss) tradition."

"I'm not… (kiss) a traditional girl… (kiss) but I like that." London purred before kissing Maddie deeply. London was about to shift into another gear when the telephone on her nightstand rang.

"Don't you dare." Maddie said breathlessly as London had moved from her lips to her neck.

"I wasn't going to." London growled as she continued in her consumption of all things Madeline.

"_I'm not in right now. Leave me a message and I'll call you back." _The answering machine blared.

"_London, it's Miley. I tried Maddie's place and she wasn't home. I don't know if she's with you, but anyway… I'm ready to make my move with Lilly. I just don't know what move that is yet. I know you said that y'all would come to Malibu to help me and I don't know if you were serious, but if you were serious, then I would really love to see your faces…"_

Both London and Maddie stopped dead in their tracks. Miley was in need.

"_So anyway, when you get this message, give me a call. I'm home all day. Love you guys. Later."_

"Looks like she needs us, baby." Maddie said softly.

"She does." London said. "One sec." London said before reaching for the phone and dialing. "Hey Rich, it's London. How soon can Tipton One be ready for a cross-country flight?" London paused for Rich Anderson's answer. He was her corporate pilot. "That's great. Ms. Fitzpatrick and I will be at Logan tomorrow at 11. Thank you, Rich."

London hung up with Rich and made two more calls, one calling the maid service asking them to clean the house in Pacific Palisades, about a 30-minute drive from Malibu, that she purchased several months earlier and the second call to her personal assistant in Los Angeles to ask her to oversee the cleaning and to make sure that her Range Rover was okay.

"So I guess we need to pack some bags, huh?" Maddie said.

"I guess we do." London said. "It's a good thing you took your vacation this week."

"Yeah." Maddie said. "Let's call Miley back."

"In a few minutes. I've got something I need to finish first." London reassumed her position on top of Maddie and began kissing her again.

"I love your determination." Maddie said.

"You know how I am about going after things of value. And you are the most valuable person in my life." London said.

"Well, let me allow you to spread the wealth." Maddie purred.

**Sunday, September 17, 2017, 11:30 am Eastern Standard Time – Raven and Chelsea Daniels's condo apartment, New York City**

"Tonya, bring Mommy's book back here!" Raven said as she slowly and non-threateningly stalked her daughter who had taken her sketch design book.

"You have to catch me!" Tonya said to Raven as she ran down the hall with the book.

"Oh, I'll catch you all right! Come here little girl!" Raven said playfully, not wanting to scare her daughter.

"Chels! Can I get a hand please?" Raven called out to her wife.

"I'm changing Rich right now, baby!" Chelsea replied.

Raven huffed as she continued down the hall toward the living room. When Tonya saw her mother, she bolted around the far side of the coffee table and headed back down the hallway toward the office that Raven and Chelsea share. She was surprised and scared into a giggling fit when she was intercepted and scooped off her feet by her other mother.

"Gotcha!" Chelsea said. Tonya started giggling uncontrollably. "Give Mommy her book back."

"Okay!" Tonya said as she was being tickled. She handed the book back to Raven who gave her a quick peck on the forehead.

"Thanks, babe." Raven said, giving Chelsea a peck on the lips. Just then, the telephone rang. "I'll get it." She walked over to the phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"_Hey Rae. It's Miley." _Miley said.

"Hey Girl! How are you?" Raven said excitedly. "Hey Chels! It's Miley!"

"Hey Miley!" Chelsea yelled from down the hall.

"_I'm okay." _Miley said.

"You don't sound okay. What's up?" Raven asked.

"_Everything's fine… I just… I need your help." _Miley said.

"Anything you need." Raven answered.

"_Well… were you guys serious about coming out here to help me?" _Miley asked.

"Of course we were! If you need us there, we are there tomorrow." Raven said.

"_I need you here." _Miley said matter-of-factly.

"Chels! Call Eddie and Gina and ask them if they can emergency baby-sit! We've got to go to Cali!" Raven yelled.

"When?" Chelsea shot back.

"Tomorrow!" Raven countered. "Miles, we will be out on the first flight we can get tomorrow… as long as we can get a babysitter. I'll call you back as soon as I know for sure."

"_I think I'm in love with her."_ Miley said.

"I figured as much. You wouldn't have called us if you weren't." Raven said.

"They said can they take them back to Philly?" Chelsea yelled.

"Okay with me if it's okay with you!" Raven yelled back. "There you go Miley. We'll be there. I'll call you when we are on our way."

"_I'm staying at my father's house. My place is being painted. You remember how to get here?"_ Miley asked.

"Chelsea and I only got married there. I think I remember. Even though it's been 10 years." Raven said.

"_That long, huh?"_ Miley said. _"I am so happy for you."_

"By the time we're done, I'll be able to say the same thing to you." Raven said. "Did you call London and Maddie?

"_I got both of their answering machines." _Miley said.

"It's Sunday morning. They slept in. You won't get them until about 1 their time." Raven said. "But they'll call you back."

"_Okay." _Miley said. _So I'll see you tomorrow."_

"We'll call you as soon as we touch down." Raven said. "Love you girl."

"_Love you too. Kiss the babies for me." _Miley said.

"Consider it done. Bye." Raven said before hanging up the phone.

**Sunday, September 17, 2017, 8:45 am Pacific Standard Time – Robby Ray Stewart's house, Malibu**

Miley hung up the phone and walked over the sliding glass door. She walked out onto the deck and looked out over the beach that she patrolled as a teenager along with Oliver and Lilly. She missed Oliver ever since he moved to Chicago and became a member of the Chicago Police Department. He was recently received his gold shield, being promoted to detective after five years as a beat cop. He called her every so often, although overtime was keeping him from calling as much as either one of them liked.

Then there was the other third of their trio, Lillian Jessica Truscott. Lilly was Miley's best friend. She had been there with and for Miley since she moved to California from Tennessee in the third grade. She had been there for their high school and college graduations. She had been there for Miley in the aftermath of her divorce from Jake Ryan. And most recently, she had been there to encourage Miley to re-make and re-launch her career as Miley Stewart, allowing Hannah Montana to retire to the land of forgotten pop-tart sensations.

She had married Jake Ryan right out of college and stayed with him for five years before they separated. During their marriage, Hannah Montana faded from the spotlight as Miley focused her attention on Jake. Always the self-centered star, Jake was unappreciative of Miley's sacrifice. It was this in combination with Miley's realization that she was losing herself that led to the break-up.

It was during this time that Miley began a period of deep introspective soul searching that led her to question what she really wanted out of life. The answers that came back seemed simple enough on the surface. She wanted to be happy and carefree, eliminating as much unnecessary stress in her life. It was then that she decided to focus on the things in her life that made her the happiest; her family, her music and her friends.

With Oliver in Chicago, that meant more time with Lilly. In a way, Miley was glad that it was Oliver that moved away not Lilly. It wasn't that she didn't love Oliver, but her connection with Lilly was deeper. Lilly also had a knack for kicking Miley in the seat of her pants when she needed it. She had been kicking Miley a lot in the last two years as she went through the separation and subsequent divorce. But Miley knew that every kick was delivered with love and it was that knowledge that led her to her ultimate discovery.

Lilly Truscott graduated from Pepperdine University in Malibu with a degree in Education. She parlayed that degree into a job as a third grade teacher at Bay Laurel Elementary in Calabasas. She quickly became the most popular teacher at the school with the students and the administration with her infectious positive energy and spirit. She makes the 30-minute drive to Malibu from her home in Thousand Oaks to see Miley as often as she can, which was normally at least once a week.

It was during one of those weekly trips that Miley discovered that her best friend had become more than that in her mind. As she stood overlooking the beach, she recalled the exact conversation that converted her feelings from platonic to romantic for Lilly.

**FLASHBACK **_**(Saturday, March 11, 2017, 8 pm – Miley Stewart's House, Malibu)**_

"That was some terrific seafood! We have got to go back to that place!" Lilly said, rubbing her stomach.

"I don't know if they'll have any food left after Hurricane Lilly blew through." Miley deadpanned. "I swear, Lil, I don't know where you put it! You eat like a horse and you're still built like a brickhouse!"

"You're one to talk! I don't think you've gained ten pounds since our senior year in high school!" Lilly said.

"I've gained eleven and a half pounds, thank you very much! So there!" Miley said as she stuck her tongue out. "You want some wine?" Miley asked heading into the kitchen.

"Sure. Thanks." Lilly responded. Miley grabbed two glasses and a bottle of Cabernet.

"Ooh! The good stuff! For me?" Lilly joked.

"It's a bottle that Raven sent me from a vineyard up north. I've let it age a while and it is now ready to be served." Miley said.

"How are she and Chelsea doing? I haven't seen them since before their wedding." Lilly asked.

"They're fine. Raven's three months pregnant with their second child." Miley informed.

"Oh!" Lilly exclaimed. "I have to get them something!"

"I think they'd like that." Miley said.

"That reminds me… I haven't gotten a chance to tell you about what happened with one of my students yesterday!" Lilly said excitedly.

"I love your school stories! What happened?" Miley said.

"There is this boy, Spencer Anderson, that is in my class and he was THE biggest bully at the beginning of the year! I mean, giving other kids wedgies, stealing lunches, threatening to beat kids up… the whole nine…" Lilly started.

"Sounds like The Cracker!" Miley said, recalling their middle school tormenter.

"Oh my God! I forgot about her! UGGGHHH!" Lilly exclaimed before continuing. "But he is book smart and cute and I had a feeling that deep down he was a sweetheart."

"Deep, deep down it sounds like." Miley interjected.

"Anyway…" Lilly said with a chuckle. "I would talk to him, once a day, every day, just for a couple of minutes to give him some positive reinforcement, you know, to make him feel better about himself…"

It was then that Miley took notice of the sparkle in her eyes when Lilly spoke. It was as if Miley's eyes opened to a previously unseen part of Lilly's heart. Lilly's face seemed to light up and Miley could swear that she felt an energy radiating from her. She hung on Lilly's every word, drawn in by the infectiousness that endeared Lilly to her students. It was something that she had been missing in her life.

"So yesterday, this girl… Miles?... Miles, are you with me?" Lilly waved her hand in front of Miley's face. She had apparently zoned out on Lilly.

"Huh? Yeah. Positive reinforcement, yesterday, girl." Miley recited the important words of the last sentence and a half.

"Right. Yesterday, this girl that just moved here from Kentucky was getting picked on by some of the other kids because of her accent. And do you know that Spencer stepped in and defended her?" Lilly beamed. "He stood up in front of the entire class and told them that we shouldn't pick on other kids because they're different from what we think they should be. I mean he quoted me verbatim!"

Miley then noticed tears forming in Lilly's eyes. "Lil?"

"That's why I wanted to become a teacher…" Lilly said through tears that were now falling. "I want to touch a child's life in a positive way. I know you think it's small and silly but…"

Miley's voice softened. "It's not small and silly. I think that's beautiful and inspiring that you care so much." Miley reached for the tissue box on the coffee table. "Here." Miley handed the box to Lilly. It was then that the moment that changed Lilly in Miley's eyes had arrived.

Lilly lifted her head and looked toward the ceiling and smiled, her eyes glistening with tears, her heart laid open for Miley to see. She blinked once, letting the tears that danced in her eyes to begin their slow descent from her deep blue eyes.

Miley saw everything that she wanted in life in that snapshot; compassion, hope, ambition, loyalty, companionship and beauty. She felt that feeling in the pit of her stomach that she hadn't felt since the first time she laid eyes on her ex-husband when they were in middle school. Miley Stewart had just fallen for her best friend.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

But there is a lot of road in between falling for your best friend, telling your best friend how you feel and having your best friend actually reciprocate. They were both 28 years old. And to her knowledge, Lilly had never had feelings for another woman. That was where the gang from the East Coast would come in. London and Maddie were best friends that fell in love with each other. Raven and Chelsea were best friends that fell for each other and they got married… in the house Miley grew up in! Therefore, if anyone in her life could give her the proper perspective, sound advice and the kick in the pants normally delivered by Lilly, it would be the Awesome Foursome that was headed her way.

"Hey, Bud." Robby Ray said as he walked out onto the deck.

"Hey Dad." Miley said as she turned and gave her father a faint smile.

"Now a beautiful Sunday mornin' in Malibu usually has you jumpin' around like a caffeine-addicted grasshopper. What's wrong?" Robby Ray asked.

"Have you ever felt something for someone that you know you shouldn't but you do anyway?" Miley asked.

"Like hatred, compassion, love, lust?" Robby Ray ticked off the possibilities.

"Love… with maybe a hint of lust." Miley answered.

"Well… right after your momma died, there was a young lady that worked at my record label that just… had this way of making me smile." Robby Ray recalled. "No matter how down I was, she managed to say or do something that just lifted my spirits." Robby Ray sat down in one of the deck chairs and Miley joined him. "After some convincin' by my friends, I went out with her a couple of times and really had a good time with her."

"I don't remember that." Miley said.

"I know, Bud. I purposely kept it from you. You were young at the time and you weren't old enough to understand." Robby Ray said.

"So what happened with…"

"Kylie." Robbie Ray said. "And, well… it was just too soon after your momma died. I broke it off with her."

"But you loved her?"

"I saw it heading that way. But I'm actually glad that it didn't work out. It gave me a chance to really focus on giving you and your brother what you needed."

"Is that why you didn't date? Because of Jackson and me?" Miley asked.

"Shoot, no! I did it because I wanted to channel all my energy into the two of you. It was my choice, because of me." Robby Ray assured Miley. "But we got a little off track. You mind if I ask you whose got you so melancholy?"

"I'm not sure you'll understand." Miley said.

"Miley Rae Stewart, I am 53 years old and I have seen a lot in this world. There's a lot that I don't understand, but there's a lot that I do. Try me." Robby Ray said.

Miley looked at her father, taking in the warm smile that he had on his face at that moment and searing it into her memory, just in case it was the last time she would see it for a while when she answered his question.

"The person that has me so 'melancholy' as you put it… is Lilly." Miley said, pausing for a second to let it sink in. "I'm falling in love with her."

Robby Ray looked at his beautiful daughter for a moment. He studied her face for signs of what she might be hiding behind the blank expression she was showing. The two things he saw were sincerity and terror.

"So I assume that you don't know if she feels the same way." Robby Ray said softly.

"I don't." Miley answered simply. "You're not angry with me?"

"Heck no!" Robby Ray said. "Lilly would be ten steps up from that asshole you married!"

"Daddy!" Miley was stunned. She very rarely heard her father use curse words.

"I'm sorry, honey but Jake was an asshole!" Robby Ray then lowered his voice. "You deserve so much better."

"Even if it's another woman? And even if that other woman is Lilly?" Miley asked.

"Don't you remember that ten years ago Raven and Chelsea got married right there?" Robby Ray pointed to that spot on the beach. "I didn't have a problem with it then and I don't now."

"But I'm your daughter." Miley said.

"Lemme ask you a question." Robby Ray said. "Do you believe that being with Lilly would make you happy?"

"I'm believing that more and more every day." Miley admitted.

"Case closed. 'Nuff said. If you believe in it, then I support you. You have grown into a beautiful woman that, Jake aside, has made nothing but smart decisions for yourself. I have faith in you."

"You are the best, you know that?" Miley said as she leaned over to hug her father.

"I know. It's a gift and a curse that I live with every day." Robby Ray joked.

"You are nuttier than a squirrel turd… but I love you." Miley said still embracing her father.

"I love you too, Bud." Robby Ray said.

"Oh! By the way…" Miley started as she released her hug. "Raven, Chelsea, London and Maddie are flying in town to help me with my… situation. You mind if they come over?"

"What are you twelve? Of course they can." Robby Ray said. "Are they sleeping here?"

"No. London's got a house in Pacific Palisades. They'll probably stay down there." Miley said. "Speaking of which, I've got to call them."

"Well, I heard your cell phone ringing before I came out here. Maybe that was them."

"Thanks, Dad." Miley said. "By the way, has Jackson gotten the CD cover back from the printer yet?" Jackson was Miley's road manager. Robby Ray became Miley's business manager.

"Should be ready tomorrow. I talked to him yesterday. He said he'd stop by later today." Robby Ray said.

Miley nodded. "I'm going to take a drive." Miley stood up and walked toward the glass door. "I'll be back in about an hour or so."

"Be careful, Bud."

"I will, and Dad… thanks again."

"That's what us old folks are for."

"You're not old… you're… seasoned." Miley said. "On second thought, I'm hungry! How about one of your special Robby Ray breakfasts?"

Robby Ray's eyes lit up. "Two Rocky Top Specials comin' up!"

They both went into the kitchen and started preparing breakfast. The new day brought hope to Miley as she re-released herself into the wild in her quest for love. Her friends were headed into town to help her. If only she could get a glimpse into Lilly's mind to know what she was thinking, it would make things a lot easier for her. But Miley knew good and well that this was not going to be easy.

It was going to take some elbow grease and some laying her heart on the line if she was going to keep her best friend and secure a place in her romantic life. But Miley was now mentally ready to do it. She was ready to take her best shot at having the best of both worlds.

* * *

**Welcome to The Best of Both Worlds, my Hannah Montana/Suite Life/That's So Raven crossover. I am going to try my best to balance the three, although it's going to lean toward Hannah because after all, it is a Liley story. Fans of TSL and TSR take heart… there will be enough of the other girls to keep you interested. So sit back, relax and enjoy The Best of Both Worlds. But before you go to chapter two, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Lilly of the Valley

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment, It's A Laugh Productions and Warren & Rinsler Productions. I am just borrowing them for these stories. Original characters are owned by the author of this story.**

**

* * *

**

**The Best of Both Worlds**

_**Chapter 2**_

**Lilly of the Valley**

**Sunday, September 17, 2017, 11 am Pacific Standard Time – Lilly Truscott's apartment, Thousand Oaks, California**

There was no doubt in the mind of Lilly Truscott that she loved her best friend Miley Stewart. She loved her when she was just the new hick from Tennessee. She loved her when she discovered she was the alter ego of pop sensation Hannah Montana. She even loved her during the time she calls "The Dark Ages", the five and a half years that Miley Stewart was Miley Ryan.

Indeed, there was no doubt that she loved Miley. The question that was forming in her mind was why did it feel like she was developing more than just friendly feelings for her? In all the years of their friendship, she had never looked at Miley in that way. When they were teenagers, she thought Miley was pretty. When Miley got married, she thought Miley was the most beautiful bride she had ever seen. But that was looking at her purely as a best friend. So what changed in the last five years that changed the way Lilly looked at Miley? It all started with beginning of the end of Miley's marriage.

**FLASHBACK **_**(Sunday, December 11, 2016, 2 pm – Lilly's apartment, Thousand Oaks)**_

"Miles, what's wrong?" Lilly said, ushering a sobbing Miley over to the couch.

"I can't take his shit anymore!" Miley said, tears flowing like a river. "Every day I stay in that house with him, a small part of me dies!" Miley pauses to allow more sobs to pass her lips. "Some days I wake up… and I don't even know who I am. It's… all Jake, all the time!" Miley flopped her head onto Lilly's shoulder as she cried. "He doesn't care about me."

"Shhh. He's not worth the tears you're shedding." Lilly whispered softly. She was startled when Miley suddenly shot straight up where she sat.

"FUCKING… EGOMANIACAL PRICK!" Miley shouted as her entire body tensed. "I wasted FIVE YEARS OF MY FUCKING LIFE ON THAT ASSHOLE!" Miley's sobbing intensified. "I WANT MY LIFE… BACK!" Miley then collapsed into Lilly's lap and sobbed. "I want my life back!"

Lilly felt the most overwhelming onset of tears in her life descend upon her. She was caught at the epicenter of the blast that was Miley's heart breaking. She rocked Miley in her arms as they both wept. Miley wept out loud, Lilly wept silently. After several minutes of crying had subsided, Lilly wiped her tears and did the same for Miley, who was now numb from the tremendous outpouring of emotion.

"It's not much, but this is your home for as long as you need it." Lilly said with delicate softness. "I'll fix up the guest bedroom. We just need to get you some clothes. Is he home?"

"He's… in Michigan… shooting a Lifetime movie." Miley whispered. Lilly reached over and picked up her phone and began dialing. "Who are you calling?"

"The cavalry." Lilly said before the phone was answered on the other end. "Jackson, it's Lilly. Time to set your sister free." Lilly pauses to listen to Jackson's response. "How long will he be gone, sweetie?" She said to Miley.

"Three weeks. He left this morning." Miley said with caution in her voice as she listened to Lilly.

"Yeah. Thank you so much. She'll be here." Lilly said as she hung up the phone.

"We're gonna go get your clothes. Jackson and I are gonna find you a house, Jackson's gonna hire the movers and you will be completely moved out by the time he gets back." Lilly said.

"You… had this planned?" Miley asked as she sniffed the last of her tears.

"Since the day after you left for your honeymoon. Are you mad at me?" Lilly asked.

"Only that you didn't share the plan with me five years ago." Miley said as she chuckled.

"That's the smile I know and love." Lilly said with a smile.

"The last thing I wanted to do today is smile. How did you manage to get one out of me?" Miley inquired.

"Hey! I'm a third-grade teacher! If I can't make people laugh, I'm dead in the water! You know what I'm saying?" Lilly responded. Miley's response was to squeeze Lilly tighter.

"Thank you, Lilly. I don't know what I'd do without you." Miley said softly. Lilly accepted the warm hug and smiled. "If you were a tall, good-looking man, I'd marry you in a heartbeat."

"Well, I got the good-looking part down pat." Lilly said smugly causing both of them to laugh.

"That you do." Miley said with a chuckle. She then paused and lit up with an epiphany. "But wait a minute… Raven and Chelsea got married! Why can't we? Marry me!"

"Hold the phone there, Tiger! Two things are preventing that from happening." Lilly said.

"I know. I'm still married to Jake and we're both straight." Miley said.

"No. You're still married to Jake and you snore! I'd have to kick you out of bed every night!" Lilly joked.

"You little… shit!" Miley said the last word just as she picked up a sofa pillow and hit Lilly in the arm, setting off a minute and a half long pillow fight that left both of them exhausted and giggling at the end. They both collapsed onto the sofa laughing and out of breath. They both looked at each other with a lingering glance.

It was then that Lilly replayed Miley's last open admission in her mind. _"Thank you, Lilly. I don't know what I'd do without you." _She was sure Miley meant it as a best friend, but Lilly's heart had just received it as much more.

"Come on!" Lilly said sharply, breaking the stalemate. "Let's go get your stuff."

"But he doesn't come back for three weeks!" Miley said.

"Do you want to still be there if, I don't know, the producers realize what an axe wound he really is and fire his sorry ass causing him to come home early?" Lilly reasoned.

"You watched Mean Girls again, didn't you?" Miley said, picking up on the "axe wound" comment used by a character in the film.

"Yeah." Lilly said with her signature puppy dog pout, still effective after many years.

"That's why I love you Lilly. You're so damned cute!" Miley said with a smile. "Let's go."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

_I should have said something then. _Lilly said to herself. _But what? What would I have said? _Lilly paced her apartment. _Plus, even if I did say something about liking her, how would I know if she liked me back? And if she did like me back, the ink is barely dry on her divorce decree. _Lilly then stopped in mid-pace. _Wait a minute, what am I thirteen?_

"I've got papers to grade." Lilly said to herself as she walked back toward her guest bedroom/office. When she walked in, the first thing her eyes fell upon was the picture her father took of her and Miley at their college graduation dinner. She gazed at the picture for a moment, looking directly into the eyes of the smiling Miley. "Is this possible? Am I actually falling in love with you?"

* * *

It was around 2:30 Monday afternoon at Robby Ray's house. Jackson had just come over to show Miley the mock-up of her new CD cover and to check on his baby sister. To say that their relationship had changed over the years was an understatement. Of all the people on the planet, Miley trusted only her father and Lilly more than she did Jackson. He had proven himself to be fiercely loyal and responsible in the last seven years. There was nothing on Earth that Jackson wouldn't do for Miley and vice versa.

"So what do you think, Miles?" Jackson asked eagerly. It was a close up of a made-up Miley with her head resting in the palms of her hands looking directly into the camera with her piercing blue eyes. He took the picture of her years earlier for a photography class and used it for the sample cover.

"I like it… but… it's… I don't know, too much me." Miley said.

"Too much you?" Jackson said, confused. "Miley, this album is all about you! It's your coming out party! It's your first album as Miley Stewart, not Hannah Montana!"

"Yeah, Bud." Robby Ray chimed in. "Your fans, I mean, Hannah's fans already know she's beautiful, but you have to realize that they are really seeing you for the first time."

"Yeah! I mean, look… we know how ugly you are. But slap a few coats of paint on you, some new clothes, and we can pass you off as something! You might even look better than Mikayla!" Jackson decided to yank her chain, as he still did from time to time.

"You just had to mention that poisonberry pop tart, didn't you?" Miley said.

"Do you still have a beef with her after all these years?" Robby Ray said.

"Actually I don't." Miley replied. "I never told you about what happened at the restaurant?" Robby Ray and Jackson shook their heads.

"Jake and I went to Spago one night last year. We had just had a fight in the car and I was miserable the whole evening." Miley started. "Well they put her at a table near us, adding to my level of absolute discomfort. So at one point in the evening, I had to excuse myself from the table to get away from him. A few seconds later, she appeared in the bathroom. And do you know what happened next?" Miley asked rhetorically. "She came up to me and I bristled up at her like 'If you came here to gloat you can save it.' And she walked over to me and, for the first time without cameras around, spoke to me in a soft normal voice. She said, 'I'm not here as Mikayla, I'm just me, plain old Jennifer McGowan and I can see how miserable you are tonight. Always remember who you are and you'll be fine. Believe me, I know what you're going through.' And she hugged me. It was a genuine, comforting hug. I have never looked at her the same way again."

"Wow. I didn't know she had a heart." Robby Ray said.

"I actually had lunch with her one day. She's actually a sweet person once you pickaxe your way through the crusty exterior she's built up around her." Miley said.

"All right, enough about Mikayla! What about the CD cover?" Jackson asked.

"Can I take some new head shots like that?" Miley asked Jackson.

"We can do a whole photo shoot and we can decide together which shots to use for the CD." Jackson said.

"That's a great idea, Jackson!" Miley threw her arms around her brother's neck. "I love you!"

"My children gettin' along. Who'd a thunk it?" Robby Ray said shaking his head. He then looks up at the heavens. "You see that Brooke?" He said to his deceased wife. "I told you they'd make it." Moments later the door bell rang.

Miley got up off of the stool and began jumping up and down with joy. She could see two of her East Coast visitors through the glass door. "LONDON! MADDIE!" She flung the door then her arms wide open to embrace them in a group hug. All three of them were beaming. They hadn't seen each other since Barbara and C.J.'s wedding. "Thank you so much for coming!" Miley exclaimed.

"Anything for our favorite pop star." Maddie said. They released the hug. "How are you?"

"Better now that you're here?" Miley said, breathing a visible sigh of relief.

"You look great." London said.

"Not me but you! Maddie is good for you." Miley said.

"And to me." London said with a smile and a nod toward Maddie.

"How is everybody back in Boston?" Miley asked.

"Good." Maddie said with a bit of a tired sigh. "Max is bouncing off the walls making wedding preparations and the twins' mom and Arwin are heating up."

"Right! You told me about them…" Miley said just as two distinct clearings of the throat behind her signaled that the men in the room wanted to be introduced. Jackson and Robby Ray had just missed meeting them when Hannah went to Boston years earlier and London and Maddie didn't go to Raven and Chelsea's wedding. "Sorry, guys. London Tipton, Maddie Fitzpatrick, this is my father and business manager Robby Ray Stewart and my brother slash road manager Jackson. Dad, Jackson… London and Maddie."

"Miley told us that you were pretty, but her description didn't do y'all justice." Robby Ray extended his hand to shake. London and Maddie giggled and blushed.

"Ladies, he's old. I'm not. Jackson Rod Stewart is the name…" Jackson kissed both of their hands. "Pleasing the ladies is my game. How do you do?"

"Does he know?" London whispered to Miley. She shook her head no and grinned. "Very smooth Jackson. I actually liked the line." London said before moving her lips to within millimeters of Jackson's ear. "There's only one small problem."

"What's that?" Jackson whispered.

"We both play the same game." London whispered and slowly withdrew but not before placing a chaste kiss on Jackson's cheek.

"Are you serious?" Jackson inquired softly with imminent defeat in his voice.

"I'm afraid so, Big Boy." London said as she stepped backwards blindly into the waiting arm of Maddie, placing Maddie's arm over her shoulder.

"DANG FLABBIT! MILEY!" Jackson cried out in frustration. Everyone else had a dam-is-about-to-burst smile on their lips. "Just once, could you bring over some straight friends for me to hit on!" Jackson said, remembering Miley's last set of visitors, Raven and Chelsea from 10 years earlier.

Everyone burst out into laughter. "I'm sorry Jackson!" Miley said playfully. Jackson pretended to be offended when she threw her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry too. I was just having some fun with you." London said.

"It's all right. Even though you are my type." Jackson said. "No offense to you." He said to Maddie.

"None taken." Maddie said with a smile.

Miley leaned over to Maddie. "It's a women of color thing. I thought he was going to drool on himself the first time he met Raven." Maddie nodded her head in understanding.

"Well I've got to go." Jackson said. "I've got some stuff to do to set up the photo shoot. Maddie, London, it's been real."

"Call me later Jackson!" Robbie Ray said from the kitchen.

"Bye Jackson!" Maddie and London said in unison.

"Now that's just cruel!" Jackson joked before turning to open the front door. Just then the figures of Raven and Chelsea appeared. Jackson opened the door. "WHY DO THE GODS MOCK ME?" The three women inside the house exploded in laughter, leaving Raven and Chelsea out of the loop.

"Hey Jackson! Long time, no see!" Raven said as she gave him a peck on the cheek before brushing past him.

"Haven't you grown up to be a tasty dish!" Chelsea said with a mild purr as she kissed his cheek and entered.

"I hate you all… and yet love you all the same." Jackson said before turning to close the door, ending his dramatic exit. Once again, Miley, Maddie and London exploded in laughter.

"What is up with your brother?" Raven said. "I thought Cory was weird."

"He's batting 0 for 4 with y'all and he can't get over it!" Miley chuckled. "You made it!" Miley squealed, grabbing Chelsea in a tight hug before releasing her and moving over to Raven. "I know you've got pictures of the babies! Lemme see 'em!"

"Um… hello? Hugless Robby Ray over here!" Robby Ray joked.

"ROBBY RAY!" Raven bellowed before jogging over to hug him. "It is so good to see you! You look great!" Raven released the hug.

"I feel great for an old man." Robby Ray chuckled.

"I don't see any old men here… only a virile young studmuffin!" Chelsea said before embracing Robby Ray.

"Now this one, I think I'll keep!" Robby Ray said before scooping Chelsea up in his arms causing her to giggle.

"Now why does everyone want to scoop my wife up and take her away?" Raven turned to the other women to say. She then felt herself being lifted. "What the…" She snapped her head around to find Robby Ray sweeping her off her feet. "OH!"

"Now what was your question?" Robby Ray said with Raven in his arms.

Raven giggled. "Nothing, Robby Ray." She said with syrupy sweetness.

"Dad, put her down! I told you about showin' off and flirtin' with my friends!" Miley chided.

"All right. Here you go Raven." Robby Ray sat Raven down earning himself an extra peck on the cheek. "Ooh! Bonus!" He smiled and paused before continuing. "I'm gonna take a ride to the music store. You ladies have fun. Bud, call me if you need anything."

"I will Dad." Miley said before her father left.

"Bye Robby Ray… Billy Ray." They all said in unison with Chelsea's Billy Ray drifting in at the end.

"Billy Ray, Chels?" Raven asked.

"Sorry. I always get him confused with Billy Ray Cyrus!" Chelsea said.

"Me too!" "Me too!" "You know I do too!" The ladies began chattering amongst themselves until Miley brought them to order.

"All right people! Settle down! Settle down!" Miley said.

"We're sorry girl." Raven said. "So… where is she? I haven't seen her since y'all were teenagers."

"She's probably at home grading papers. Teacher's in-service day." Miley said.

"A teacher. Very interesting." Chelsea said.

"Yeah, if you're naughty she can spank you with her ruler!" Maddie said.

"Make you stay after class!" London joined in.

"Gives a whole new meaning to teacher's pet!" Raven said as all four of them began laughing.

"Come on guys! Can we be serious for a minute? Then you can crack all the lewd jokes you want." Miley said.

"She's right. Sorry Miley." Maddie said. "So for you to call us, you must be serious."

"I hadn't even thought about going out on a date or anything like that, I just… I want her. I want Lilly." Miley said.

"Okay. Admitting it to yourself is half the battle." Chelsea said. "Now it's just a matter of admitting it to her."

"Well, how did you admit your love to Raven?" Miley asked.

"You don't want to know." London deadpanned.

"Why not? It was an All-American love story." Raven said sweetly.

"Yeah, if all of America was tuned in to The Playboy Channel!" Maddie said.

"Now you've got to tell me!" Miley said.

"It was in the shower." Chelsea mumbled.

"After we did it for the first time." Raven mumbled.

"In the bathroom." Chelsea still mumbling.

"And the shower." Raven concluded the mumbling portion of the evening.

"Sweet niblets!" Miley exclaimed. "Talk about puttin' the cart before the horse!"

"Yeah, and this bronco bucked all night long!" Chelsea said patting Raven on the knee, earning catcalls from the other women and a look of shock from Raven. "If it's not true, tell me." Chelsea challenged. Raven simply dropped her head attempting to hide her blush. The other three women applauded.

"Okay, we're nowhere near there yet." Miley said. "How about you two?"

"It was on the dance floor at a club." London said.

"Yeah." Maddie picked up the story. "It was a hot and steamy night…"

**FLASHBACK **_**(Requited, chapter 10, Soarin')**_

_London and Maddie breathlessly twisted and tangled their bodies; sweat glistening, hearts pounding. London's hands were locked firmly around Maddie's neck. She closed her eyes; her head leaned back, inhaling Maddie's scent. Maddie firmly grasped London's hips, feeling the back and forth sway, increasingly intoxicated by the feel of London's body on her fingertips._

_As the song neared its end, London opened her eyes and looked back at Maddie, who was looking at her. The electricity of the moment was building rapidly. As the song ended, they found their lips mere millimeters from each other. They were both breathing as hard as they could remember. Their lips were parted slightly as the oxygen slowly began to return to their lungs. Seven years of angst, trepidation, hope and dreams were nearing a head._

_This has got to be the moment. Maddie thought. This feels right. London said to herself. It's time to tell her. They both said in their heads._

_The D.J. came back on the mic. "It's time to slow it down with a song from back in the day. This goes out to two special ladies from four friends that love you very much. Time to go back to the place you belong. Chris Daughtry. Home."_

_(music playing in the background)_

_London turned around to face Maddie, her arms still around Maddie's neck._

"_I wonder who the song is dedicated to." London said in a whisper._

"_Whoever they are must really be special." Maddie replied as they both grinned. They drew closer, dancing cheek-to-cheek as the smooth melody swept them away._

"_Maddie, I need to say something to you." London said, still cheek-to-cheek with Maddie. "Something I meant to say to you when I left seven years ago…"_

"_I have something to say to you too." Maddie said. "But… you first."_

"_I was hoping you'd let me go first." London said before pulling back to look at Maddie then slowly leaning in and capturing Maddie's lips in the sweetest of soft kisses._

_London was the first to break the kiss. "I am in love with you Maddie." London said. "I was in love with you seven years ago. I never stopped being in love you when I was in Paris and I am still in love with you. I am so sorry that I left without saying goodbye… and if you'll have me, I'll never leave you again."_

"_London. I am in love with you too. I loved you then and I love you even more now. I can't stop thinking about you." Several tears began to fall. "I love you so much. I need you in my life." Maddie leaned in to kiss London again with increased passion._

"_Well, since I'm your newest neighbor, you'll have me in your life a lot more often." London said._

"_Did you…?"_

"_I go to settlement on Monday. I'm coming home." London said before capturing Maddie in the most passionate of their dance floor kisses yet._

"_I'm going home too." Maddie said echoing Chris Daughtry's last verse. "And you're coming with me." Maddie planted a soft kiss on London's lips._

"_Yay me." London said with soft sensuality._

_Raven, Chelsea, Barbara and Max were all in tears as they witnessed the beginning of a new love affair._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"And then they went back home and did the damn thing!" Raven joked. Everybody laughed. "But seriously, we all joke about the sex because we fought through the other stuff to get there. You've got to have the love first. And it sounds like you've got it."

"We do." Miley said. "I love her." Miley said proudly. "I love her."

"Well what does she look like? You two have met her. We haven't." Maddie said.

"Hang on a sec." Miley went to her purse. "Here is a picture of the two of us at a concert last month."

"Oh, she's a hottie!" Maddie said.

"Hot's too mild. She's smokin'!" London said.

"Man, she was cute when we met her but, damn!" Chelsea said.

"You've definitely got taste. I'll give you that." Raven said.

"I kinda wish she was here right now." Miley said. Just then the front door opened causing all five of them to turn toward it.

"Ask and ye shall receive." Maddie said under her breath.

Miley smiled and looked at her guests before turning back to the front door. "Lilly."

* * *

**Well, that's chapter two. What do you think? Please let me know. I want to thank all of you that read and reviewed chapter one. I want to thank all of you that just read. It meant the world to me. Chapter three is coming soon. Stay tuned. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	3. Getting To Know You

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment, It's A Laugh Productions and Warren & Rinsler Productions. I am just borrowing them for these stories. Original characters are owned by the author of this story.**

**

* * *

**

**The Best of Both Worlds**

_**Chapter 3**_

**Getting To Know You**

"We were just talking about you." Miley said to Lilly as she got up and walked over to her best friend.

"I can see that by the stunned looks on everyone's faces." Lilly said as she hugged and kissed Miley. "You weren't bad mouthing me again, were you?"

"I had just told them how I wished you were here right now and POOF! You show up at the front door." Miley said. "You don't have the place bugged, do you?"

"Homeland Security revoked my bug pass." Lilly deadpanned.

"Ha Ha. Very funny." Miley deadpanned. "Come over here and meet and re-meet my peeps." She said, ushering Lilly over to the couch.

"You remember Raven and Chelsea Daniels." Miley said.

"It's been a long time. How are you?" Lilly said as she embraced each one of them.

"Happy as clams!" Chelsea said gleefully.

"And the best things to come out of Boston since clam chowder… London Tipton and Madeline "Maddie" Fitzpatrick." Miley said.

"Y'all must be the bomb because Miles knows how much I love clam chowder!" Lilly joked. "Nice to finally meet you."

"You too." London said. "Miley has told us so much about you."

"She was just showing us a picture of the two of you." Maddie said. Lilly looked down at the table and picked up the picture Miley had shown them.

"You showed them this one? The 'drunken concert harlot' picture?" Lilly exclaimed.

"We weren't drunk!" Miley retorted. "And you might call yourself a harlot, but I'm a lady."

"I'm not the one that can tie a cherry stem with my tongue." Lilly teased.

"Huh? What? How's that?" Several of the ladies snapped to attention upon hearing that.

"That has got to be the first trick you use on her." Maddie whispered to Miley, causing her to giggle and blush.

"What was that? No whispering." Lilly said.

"I promise I'll share that one with you… later." Miley said, glancing at Maddie and giving her a quick wink.

"So Miley tells us that you are a school teacher. Please tell me it's not high school cause those poor boys wouldn't be able to concentrate!" Raven said.

"Coming from one of the most beautiful people in the world, I'll take that as a high compliment." Lilly said.

"Girl, that was two, three years ago. Trust me, when you're wiping baby vomit off your blouse, you are not feeling beautiful. I'll tell you that!" Raven replied.

"But when you're changing that blouse, you are." Chelsea purred, earning a chorus of catcalls from the rest of the bunch.

"Are we gonna have to break out the hose on you two?" Maddie asked.

"Who was it that was making out in the parking lot of the night club? Oh yeah! You and London!" Raven shot back.

London came to Maddie's aid. "Who was it that hooked up in the bathroom of a country club? Oh yeah! You and Chelsea!"

"At least we didn't start making out in front of a cop during a traffic stop!" Chelsea teased.

"No, you two just got caught in a parking lot by the highway patrol!" Maddie shot back.

"Damn, Chels. She got us." Raven conceded.

"Wow! Y'all have got to catch me up on your stories!" Lilly said. "Miles, how come we don't have any wild hook-up stories?" She joked.

All eyes in the room fixed on Miley. Knowing her feelings toward Lilly, they were more than curious as to how she was going to handle the joke.

"You want a wild hook-up story?" Miley said before standing up, pulling Lilly up by the arm and in one motion slinging the stunned blonde over her shoulder. "ME, TARZAN! YOU, JANE! WE… GO SCREW!" Miley began walking toward the stairs with Lilly. Everyone started cheering and laughing. Lilly started laughing harder and harder by the second.

"PUT ME DOWN, MILEY RAY STEWART!" Lilly screamed as Miley continued toward the stairs. Miley made a u-turn and went back over to the couch, plopping Lilly back down with a soft thud. Lilly began catching her breath and brushing her long strands of hair out of her face.

"Was it good for you?" Miley purred in a smoky drawl that made Raven raise an eyebrow of respect for how good it sounded.

"Now… Raven… I believe you asked me what grade I taught." Lilly said as she tried to regain her composure. "Third grade, up in Calabasas."

"Sounds like your kind of crowd, L.T." Raven said to London referring to the higher than average income of the area. When they were married, Nick Lachey and Jessica Simpson lived there.

"Not anymore." London said. "I'd be just as happy in Compton."

"Bull… shit, London!" Chelsea said. Raven snapped her head around, not used to hearing Chelsea's blue language outside of the bedroom. "You wouldn't last 20 minutes in Compton."

"And you'd last how long, Chels?" Maddie asked.

"That's not the point." Chelsea said.

"What is the point?" Raven asked.

"I don't know what the point is." Chelsea said. "Lilly, third grade, Calabasas, go."

"So… yeah… Calabasas." Lilly said with a chuckle. "The kids are great, the community is really behind the programs that have been started. I am really excited about being there."

"She really loves what she does." Miley said with pride. "She also loves this…" Miley hopped up off the sofa and ran upstairs. She came back down a minute later with a skateboard in her hand.

"Is that one of my old skateboards?" Lilly asked incredulously.

"You left it over here, senior year of high school." Miley said. "My dad was cleaning out the attic and found it a few days ago."

"So are you good?" Maddie asked.

"Well, it's been a few months since I got on one but lemme see." Lilly said as she inspected the board then sat it down on the hardwood. She then rolled around for a minute and performed a couple of tricks. Her audience applauded and cheered.

"Looks like you still got it, Lil!" Miley said.

"I'm no world champion or anything but I'm all right I guess." Lilly said.

"We do have a world champion in the midst though!" Raven piped up pointing at Chelsea.

"Rae! Come on!" Chelsea squealed in embarrassment.

"What is it? What does she do?" London asked excitedly.

"She is a former world paddleball champion." Raven said with pride.

"Paddleball." Lilly said as Miley stood up and went back upstairs. "You mean with the ball attached to the paddle with the elastic string?"

"Yeah. I was bored one day and was playing with one that I found in the park and this man came up to me and said that I should enter a tournament in the city." Chelsea started. "I did and before I knew it, I won. Then I went to state and won and then the 14-year old world division."

"So you wouldn't mind giving us a sample." Miley said as she walked back into the room with a paddleball she found in the same box as the skateboard.

"Are you serious?" Chelsea said. "I haven't done this in… 15 years!" She said as she took the paddleball from Miley, stood up and slowly began working it. She continued for several seconds before finding a rhythm. Soon was working the paddleball at a blistering pace that none of the women had ever seen before. After another twenty seconds or so she slowed down and then seconds after that stopped completely, handing the device back to Miley.

"Damn!" Maddie exclaimed. "That's hand-eye coordination right there!"

"It's all in the wrist." Chelsea deadpanned.

"Now who else got skills?" Raven asked.

"I'd kinda like to see Miley tie a knot in a cherry stem with her tongue." Chelsea said.

"I'd love to see that one too." London said.

"Girlfriend, I tie you in knots every night with my tongue so…" Maddie joked. Everyone in the room ooh'ed and ahh'ed as London playfully slapped at Maddie.

"So can I ask you all a personal… never mind." Lilly started before thinking better of her question.

"It's okay, Lil. These gals are pretty open. You can ask them anything. Right?" Miley said.

"We have nothing to hide. Shoot." Raven said, taking over the role of the ring leader.

"Well… are you as…" Lilly stammered, still unsure of and unable to articulate her thoughts properly.

"Go ahead. It's all right." Chelsea said assuringly.

Lilly steeled herself and let it rip. "Are you as satisfied… sexually with a woman as you were with a man?" _I hope I'm not overplaying my hand here. _Lilly thought to herself.

_Did she seriously just ask that? _Miley thought.

The two couples looked at each other for a moment then looked at Miley. Raven then decided to break the silence.

"Who said we were ever satisfied with men?" Raven asked stone-faced before breaking into a grin that caused the women to burst out in laughter. The laughter died down before Raven changed gears. "Seriously, I don't know if anyone in this room loves men more than I do. I joke around about other women all the time but the truth is Chelsea is the only woman for me. If something happened to her, I'd go back to men in a second. But to more directly answer your question, and how do I put this delicately…"

"Ain't nothin' delicate about you sweetie, just spit it out." Chelsea joked.

"I will just say…" Raven then put on a demure air about herself. "Chelsea provides me with a great deal of pleasure."

"She flips your switch! Just say it! I mean damn!" Maddie exclaimed. Everyone roared with laughter as she mumbled. "Great deal of pleasure." She scoffed.

"Well how would you describe your dealings with London?" Raven asked in a challenging but light-hearted way.

"She… flips… my… switch." Maddie said deliberately causing everyone to laugh. "What did Stifler say in _American Pie_? Oz made Heather hit the high C? London can make me hit the high C!" Maddie said and then proceeded to prove by hitting a high C note, causing everyone to fall out in laughter.

"Okay!" Lilly screamed over the laughter. "So I get it. You are satisfied. Cool."

"Why do you ask?" Raven said. "Thinking about joining the cast of The L Word? We've got a bigger budget this season." Raven joked.

_Okay Lillian, do some quick tap dancing around this land mine! _Lilly thought."I was just curious." Lilly said. _Could you have been any more lame?_

"Oh, so you're a trysexual." London said.

"A trysexual?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah. You'll try anything once." London shot back, earning another round of laughter from the group.

"Y'all are… gonna make my stomach cramp from laughing!" Lilly said as she continued to crack up. Just then Lilly briefly locked eyes with Miley. _Did I just see something? _She thought.

"Speaking of stomach cramps, how about dinner? I am starving!" London said.

"It's only 4 o'clock." Chelsea said.

"Late lunch, early dinner, whatever? How about it?" London said.

"Cool with me. You?" Raven said to Chelsea.

"Yeah. How about it?" Chelsea said to Miley and Lilly.

"I wish I could, but I really have to finish grading these reports and making up their quiz for tomorrow. Can I take a raincheck?" Lilly said.

"How about dinner at my house tomorrow?" London said.

"That works. Thank you." Lilly said.

"I'll walk you out Lil." Miley said. The ladies said their goodbyes to Lilly and the two best friends walked toward Lilly's car.

"You didn't tell me they were coming to visit." Lilly said.

Not wanting to let Lilly know that she invited them to help her, Miley lied. "It was a surprise." _Please don't be mad at me. _Miley thought.

"They are hilarious. And beautiful." _Not like you though._ Lilly said and then thought.

"Isn't it ironic how all best friends are funny and beautiful?" Miley said as they walked. The words 'best friends' rang in Lilly's ears like a couple of dirty words.

"Yeah. Best friends." Lilly said with a slightly downbeat tone. _So that's all we will ever be, huh? _Lilly rhetorically asked herself.

"What's wrong?" Miley asked. _I want to kiss her so bad right now._

_Doesn't really matter now. _"I just… really wish I could have gone to dinner with you all. That's all." Lilly covered herself.

"Well we are gonna have a blast at London's tomorrow!" Miley said.

"You're right. We are." Lilly said.

"Last chance. Are you sure you can't come with us to dinner? I can… help make up the quiz for you!" Miley said. _I just want to spend some more time with you._

"I'm sorry Miles. The wheels of education stop for no man… or woman." Lilly said with a faint smile.

"All right. Call me tomorrow when you get off from work." Miley said.

"I will." Lilly replied. She stepped forward to hug Miley. The embrace was warm. As they held each other, a palpable heat began to emanate from both of them. Miley took in the warm vanilla sugar scent of Lilly's body spray. Lilly found herself intoxicated by the cool Lavender scent coming from Miley. They slowly pulled back to kiss each other on the cheek, their eyes locking briefly like two ships passing in the night before disengaging completely to allow Lilly to get into her car.

Miley stood in the driveway and waved to Lilly as she cranked up her car. _Oh my god! I am tingling all over. That felt too amazing! _She thought to herself. _I want to jump on the hood of that car right now!_

Lilly looked at Miley as she backed out of the driveway and had a similar thought process that took her away from the feelings of doubt that she possessed earlier. _To hell with what I said earlier. It does matter. I want her so bad! AAGGGHHH! She felt like heaven in my arms! I have got to know for sure how she's feeling. How can… I know._

Miley watched Lilly pull away. When Lilly's car was out of sight, she ran back into the house.

"OH MY GOD GIRL!" Raven exclaimed. "I thought you were gonna kiss her right there!"

"That was as hot as it gets without doing anything!" Maddie said.

"You really think so?" Miley said.

"Most definitely!" Chelsea said.

"I still can't get a read on her. I just can't tell if she's in to me like that." Miley said.

"Well, I tell you what." London started. "Tomorrow night at dinner, we'll make the evening as couples oriented as possible. Lilly wanted to get caught up on all our stories? She'll get caught up all right."

"Yeah!" Raven chimed in. "She'll get details, not too graphic though, and really experience the mushy side of Chrave and Londie!"

"Chrave and Londie? I like that!" Miley exclaimed. "So that would make a potential Lilly and Miley… Liley?"

"You got it!" Maddie proclaimed.

"Liley, Chrave and Londie! Oh my! Now can we please go eat? My stomach is about to rebel against the rest of my body!" London said.

"Let me feed my woman before we have an issue in Malibu! Hey that rhymes!" Maddie said.

"And they say that we're weird." Chelsea said with a smirk.

Lilly pulled into her apartment complex, thinking about Miley for the entire 30-minute trip home. Before leaving Robby Ray's place, an idea popped into her mind as to how she could find out for sure if Miley liked her. She stewed on the idea for the entire ride home. As she sat in her car, she played and replayed the afternoon's events in her mind. She then contemplated her plan yet again.

_Would it really work? It could backfire on me and if Miley is interested in me, she could lose interest. But short of coming out and asking her, how else can I find out? I could write a note like the kids used to do – Do you like me? Yes or No. Circle your answer._

"No. A woman's got to do what a woman's got to do." Lilly said emphatically as she got out of the car.

She walked into her building and into her apartment with purpose. She walked into her office and sat down. After looking under a pile of papers, she located a pink sheet of paper. She scrolled down the page until she found what she was looking for. When she found it, she tapped it several times for emphasis before picking up the phone and dialing.

"_Hello."_

"Hello Renee? It's Lilly Truscott."

"_What's with the last name? You're the only Lilly I know._"

Lilly chuckled. "Right. Look, what are you doing tomorrow night?"

"_Probably watching American Idol. Why?"_

Lilly paused and looked at the picture of herself and Miley on the desk. "I need a BIG favor."

Lilly explained her plan to Renee, a fellow teacher at Bay Laurel Elementary and her closest friend at the school.

"_Are you sure that's gonna work?"_ Renee asked with trepidation.

"It's got to work." Lilly said with sincerity.

"_All right. I'll do it. But you owe me big time. You know that right?" _Renee said.

"Thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me." Lilly said.

"_Judging by the length you're willing to go, I think I do."_ Renee said. "_I'll talk to you at lunch."_

"Okay. See you tomorrow." Lilly said before hanging up the phone.

"Lillian Jessica Truscott… this had better work." Lilly said to herself. She then had a sobering thought. "Oh my god! I am about to bring my fake girlfriend to meet my best friend to try to make her jealous so that her true feelings about me will surface! Is this real life or an episode of Degrassi?"

She then flipped on the television just as _Degrassi: The Next Generation_ was coming on. She had seen the show before but until that moment, she had never listened to the lyrics of the show's opening theme.

**Degrassi Theme – Children's Chorus**

_Whatever it takes _

_I know I can make it through _

_Uh-huh, ah yeah _

_If I hold out _

_If I do _

_I know I can make it through _

_Hmmmmmm _

_Be the best _

_The best that I can be _

_Hear what I say to you _

_Whatever it takes _

_I can see, yeah _

_I know I can make it _

_I know, I know-Ohhhhh! _

_I know I can make it through._

"Whatever it takes, Miley." Lilly said. "Whatever it takes."

* * *

**Whatever it takes, Lilly's gonna make it through. Is her plan gonna work? If you hold out, you can make it through to the next chapter to find out. But before you do, you've got to REVIEW.**


	4. Plans Revealed

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment, It's A Laugh Productions and Warren & Rinsler Productions. I am just borrowing them for these stories. Original characters are owned by the author of this story.**

**

* * *

**

**The Best of Both Worlds**

_**Chapter 4**_

**Plans Revealed**

The ladies returned from the seafood dinner they had in Santa Monica to London's house in Pacific Palisades. After a good bit of coaxing from London and Maddie, Raven and Chelsea agreed to stay in the guest suite of the $4.5 million estate that London named Manila Gardens.

"I never get tired of eating out! Was that some good food or what?" London said.

"That was good. But you mean to tell me that you never cook?" Chelsea asked.

"I never learned how. I never had the need to." London replied.

"Well we're gonna change that Missy!" Miley said. "All you have to do is pick something that you love and learn how to make it. Just go from there."

"It's really that easy?" London inquired. "Well, I love banana nut muffins."

"Then tomorrow, I am gonna come over here and we are gonna make banana nut muffins! My Aunt Dolly gave me a great recipe." Miley said.

"If you get her to cook, I will kiss the ground you walk on." Maddie said.

"I think you'll have to take a number. Lilly gets first dibs on that!" Raven said with a laugh.

"Are you guys sure that this couples thing tomorrow is gonna work?" Miley questioned.

"At the very least it will get her to thinking and it will lead to some awkward stolen moment glances between the two of you, you know, generate some heat." Raven said.

"Like the driveway." Chelsea said.

"Exactly. Like the driveway." Raven said.

"I'm telling you… I haven't seen heat like that since Arwin and Carey at C.J.'s wedding!" Maddie exclaimed. She turned to London. "Remember the hallway…"

Chelsea was laughing and engaged in a side conversation with Miley when she glanced at Raven and saw an all too familiar gaze in her eyes. She was in the middle of a vision.

**(VISION)**

_**Lilly is standing inside London's front door next to an attractive voluptuous brunette that is about her height and weight.**_

_**Lilly:"Everybody, this is my girlfriend, Renee Morton. Renee, this is everybody."**_

**(END OF VISION)**

Miley glanced over at Raven just as she was coming out of her vision.

"Rae, are you all right?" Miley asked in a whisper as to not alarm the others.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine." Raven answered. She then turned to Chelsea. "Chels, can I see you for a minute?" Chelsea nodded. Raven then addressed the group. "Excuse us for a second. I need to talk to Chels in private." The two stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"What's wrong Rae? What did you see?" Chelsea asked, knowing all too well that Raven just had a vision.

"Lilly is gonna roll up in here tomorrow night with a girlfriend!" Raven whisper-yelled.

"A girlfriend!" Chelsea exclaimed in whisper-yell fashion. "Who?"

"Somebody named Renee Morton." Raven said.

"We've got to tell Miley." Chelsea said.

"Tell Miley what? Tell her that I had a psychic vision that the woman she's in love with is gonna show up for dinner tomorrow on the arm of another woman?" Raven asked sarcastically.

"That would be a start."

A shell-shocked Raven and Chelsea turned around to see Miley standing inside the swinging kitchen door.

"Miles. We didn't hear you come in." Raven said nervously.

"Obviously." Miley deadpanned. She had as angry a look on her face as they had ever seen. "You have exactly one minute to explain to me what the hell I just heard come out of your mouth."

Raven looked at Chelsea with a look of resignation. Chelsea returned the look along with a shrug.

"Tail's out of the bag, Rae. Might as well let out the whole cat." Chelsea said.

"Add three more to the list of people that knows Raven's secret." Raven said flatly. "Miley, come on in to the living room. I'll explain it to all three of you." They turned around and made their way into the living room.

"Hey Miles! You got the corkscrew?" London asked as she cradled the bottle of wine in her hands.

"No, she got sidetracked." Raven said as Miley and Chelsea sat down. "Guys, Miley overheard something in the kitchen that I need to explain to you all."

Maddie and London looked at Raven, then Miley and Chelsea, then back at Raven and saw the pensive looks on all three faces.

"Rae, this sounds serious. What's wrong?" London asked sitting the bottle down on the table in front of her. Raven glanced at Chelsea once more before taking a deep breath and beginning her story.

"When I was around 11 or 12 while my Grandma Viv was visiting, I fell ill with a terrible headache one day after school. It was so bad that I blacked out." Raven started. "When I came to, I heard my parents arguing with my grandmother about telling me something about myself. My parents said that I was too young, my grandmother said that I was old enough to understand."

"What was it?" Maddie asked.

"I inherited from my grandmother a condition called visual precognitive extra-sensory perception." Raven said. She noticed confused looks on the faces of her audience. "In layman's terms, I am a psychic."

"What?" London exclaimed. Maddie looked at her dumbstruck, mouth wide open. Miley didn't move, simply blinking.

"I randomly see little snippets of the future. It could be two or three seconds, it could be two or three minutes." Raven continued. "I never know when or where its gonna happen. Just like a few minutes ago, right before I left the room."

"Why… Why didn't you tell us?" Maddie asked.

Raven felt the sting of tears in her eyes. Chelsea saw that and stepped in.

"Raven has always been afraid of people's reaction to her if and when they find out. It took her a couple of months after she found out to tell me, and I was her best friend. It was another month after that before she told Eddie." Chelsea said. "Believe it or not, it's rare for her to have a vision in front of people that don't know what she is."

"Miley…" Raven said, her tears now falling. "I am so sorry for the way you heard that in the kitchen. I was trying to figure out a way to tell you without revealing my secret. I really wasn't trying to keep the thing about Lilly from you, I swear."

Miley's expression softened. "I believe you." Miley's eyes began to glass over with tears. "It's okay." Miley stood up and walked over to Raven to embrace her.

"I'm sorry that I didn't say anything to you..." Chelsea said to London and Maddie. "But it wasn't my secret to tell."

Raven broke the embrace with Miley. "London, Maddie, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I…"

"Come here." London said. "Everybody has secrets. I ain't mad at ya." London embraced Raven.

"Me either." Maddie said as she joined the hug, making it a three-person group hug. "Come on you two." Maddie said to Chelsea and Miley. "Gangbang hug on Raven!" Miley and Chelsea grinned and joined the group hug. When they broke, Maddie asked the next obvious question in the air. "So, Raven what was the vision you had that Miley overheard in the kitchen?"

"Lilly is going to come over here tomorrow night with a girlfriend!" Raven said.

"What the hell is that about?" London exclaimed.

"I don't know!" Raven said. "She comes in with somebody named Renee Morton and she says it's her girlfriend!"

"Renee Morton. Renee Morton. Where do I know that name from?" Miley said, accessing her mental Rolodex. "I got it! I met a Renee Morton about four years ago when Lilly first started teaching! She's one of the teachers at her school!"

"So… she's dating her now?" Chelsea asked.

"I'm willing to bet it's a test." Maddie said.

"Test?" Miley said.

"Yeah! A test to see if you really like her." Maddie said. "She's trying to make you jealous!"

"Naw! Lilly wouldn't do that! That sounds like something me or Jackson would do, but not her!" Miley reasoned.

"No Miley, it makes sense!" Raven said.

"How?" Miley retorted.

"Lilly is your best friend, right?" Raven asked.

"Right."

"And she tells you everything just like you tell her everything, right?"

"Right."

"Coming out is THE biggest thing that she could do in life and she would need all the support that she could get." Raven said. "How could she do that and not tell you? Of all people!" Raven put her hands on her hips. "Maddie's right. That heifer is schemin'!"

"And the only way to deal with this situation in a mature manner is to out-scheme the schemer!" London said.

"Now how am I going to do that?" Miley said. "And what if you're wrong? What if she really is dating this Renee?"

"Then you have to decide if she's worth fighting for." Chelsea said.

Miley paused for a moment as she contemplated Chelsea's last comment. "She is. Either way. I've got to do something." Miley said with determination.

"Atta girl!" Raven said. "Now what you need to do is fight fire with fire. One up her. Chels!" Raven turned to Chelsea. "What did my man Sean Connery say in Untouchables?"

Chelsea lapses into her best Sean Connery accent. "If he brings a knife, you bring a gun. He puts one a yours in the hospital, you put one a his in the morgue. THAT'S the Chicago way!"

"THAT… my dear is the rub." Raven said.

"Now is there anybody you know, an attractive someone that will put a 'what-the-fuck' look on her face?" Maddie asked.

Miley scrunched her face up as she thought for a moment, then like a flower blooming in the sunlight, her face awakened with a devilish grin and a nod of the head.

"I know just the person." Miley said with a sinister grin as she nodded her head slowly. "And she lives here in Pacific Palisades. Lemme see your phone." London handed Miley the phone. "Hey! It's Miley… I'm fine, how are you?... Good. I need the biggest favor I have ever asked from you… yes, bigger than the benefit duet. Could you come to 13170 Oracle Place?… Yeah, at the edge of Will Rogers Park. I'll explain when you get here… Thank you. I owe you big… Bye!"

"I have an idea about who that might be." Raven said. "If it is who I think it is, you are really going for the jugular, aren't you?"

"Just call me Count Dracula." Miley said with a grin.

Over the next ten minutes, the ladies continued conversing with each other, finally getting a chance to crack open the wine London had pulled out when the doorbell rang.

"That must be her." Miley said.

London stood up and walked over to the door. When she opened it, she immediately recognized the woman standing on the other side.

"London Tipton?" The woman said with surprise in her voice. She then leaned back and looked outside the door for the house number. Not finding it, she leaned back forward. "This is 13170 Oracle Place?"

"Yeah… it is." London said, still surprised by who was standing in front of her.

"I'm sorry, I was looking for Miley Stewart. She asked me to meet her here."

Miley stood up as the other women turned to look at the front door.

"Hey Jenn! Come on in!" Miley walked over to give her a hug. "Everybody, this is Jennifer McGowan, but y'all probably know her better as Mikayla."

"Holy shit!" Chelsea whisper-yelled to Raven. "This is like McDonald's and Burger King coming together to make a sandwich."

"And yet, it's the perfect move." Raven whispered back.

"Jenn, this is London Tipton, her significant other Maddie Fitzpatrick, Raven Baxter-Daniels and her wife Chelsea." Miley concluded the introductions. "Before all of you have heart attacks, Mikayla and Hannah were stage friends and backstage enemies. Our grown-up alter egos, Jennifer and Miley are friends."

"You must have a heart of gold because some of the things she's said about you in the tabloids would have earned her a butt-whippin' from ol' L.T.!" London said.

"That was in the past." Jennifer said. "I apologized to Miley for the things I said and did and we made peace with each other. I had some personal things going on in my life and I took it out on everybody, especially the one person that I knew in my heart had more talent than me."

"Well, if Miley forgave her then so can I." Raven said, extending her hand to Jennifer who graciously accepted it.

"So Miley… what do you need my help with?" Jennifer asked.

"Well, remember last month when we had lunch and you asked me if there was something going on between Lilly and me and I laughed it off?" Miley asked. "Well, there still isn't. But I want there to be."

"Okay. Great. So what do you need me for?" Jennifer asked.

"We're having a dinner party here tomorrow night and I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend to make Lilly jealous." Miley said.

"Oh." Jennifer said. "Is that all?" She paused and smiled. Then just as quickly as she flashed the Jennifer smile, the old Mikayla scowl surfaced. "No. N-O. Hell to the no." Jennifer shook her head.

"Please!" Miley pleaded as Jennifer shook her head. "I found out that she is bringing a fake girlfriend over here to try to make me jealous so we figured that two can play that game!" Jennifer was still shaking her head. "You're the only one that I know that is not in a relationship that Lilly knows that will shock the hell out of her! Look, you're beautiful, smart, sassy and talented and given our volatile history, we could cook up a backstory that would convince her that we came together in a fit of passion and that's why we've become so friendly! What do you say, Jenn? Please?"

Jennifer looked at Miley with the classic Mikayla scowl, saw the look of desperation in her friend's eyes and relented.

"I liked it better when I was a bitch." Jennifer deadpanned. Miley squealed and threw her arms around Jennifer's neck.

"Thank you so much! You are the second best friend a girl could have!" Miley said.

"All right, but you know me. I do not do things half-assed." Jennifer said. "If we are going to do this, we are going to have to be convincing. We are really going to have to be into each other. Just think about when you idolized me when we were younger." Jennifer said with a smile.

"You are a legend in your own mind." Miley said with a chuckle.

"Now, can you kiss?" Jennifer asked in a matter of fact fashion.

"Former enemy say what?" Miley exclaimed.

"To be convincing, we are going to have to kiss at some point in the evening and I just need to know if you can kiss or if I'm gonna have to carry you." Jennifer said.

"I can make your hoo-ha tingle." Miley said with confidence.

Jennifer chuckled. "I seriously doubt that. But I'll take your word for it. Just don't pull away when I approach you."

"Anything else you want to school her on that the roomful of lesbians can't?" Raven asked.

Jennifer dropped her head and smiled before lifting it again and tilting it to the side "Consider me put in my place."

"All right, cool. Now I want it to look like you just dropped by to see me so one of us will call you and tell you when to show up. Okay?" Miley said.

"I can do that." Jennifer said.

"This means so much to me. Thank you." Miley said. "I am in your debt forever."

"Damn right you are!" Jennifer snapped and then smiled a warm friendly smile. "I should make you go on Larry King and tell him how you always thought I was better than you… but I won't. Not yet anyway."

"You're all heart." Miley chuckled. "I'll see you tomorrow." Jennifer stepped up to Miley and gave her a sensual kiss on the cheek. "Bye, lover." Miley felt a jolt course through her when Jennifer's lips made contact with her skin. "Bye ladies!" She then made her exit.

"Oh, she's good!" Maddie said. "That kiss at the end had me convinced."

"Me too, Maddie." Miley said as her thoughts lingered on the kiss. "Me too."

* * *

It was going on 2 am in Robby Ray's house. Miley sat in front of the television in her father's living room flipping aimlessly through the channels thinking about the dinner party and her version of the fake girlfriend plan. She was beginning to have doubts about the sense such a plan made. She was a woman in her late 20's about to pull a caper that you would only see on television or read in a story.

And if the possible negative reaction of Lilly was one factor in her having doubts, then her physical reaction to Jennifer's cheek kiss clinched that doubt. A dark, beautiful woman stepped up to her and gave her what she calls a "bedroom kiss", albeit on the cheek, and she felt it. _That's just it. It was a physical reaction. One of the girls could have done that and I would have had the same reaction. Right? Because I know that I am not secretly attracted to Mikayla, I mean, Jennifer. Right? _Miley thought to herself.

Just then, Miley saw bright lights reflect inside the house from the driveway. She stood up to peek. It appeared to be Jackson's car pulling into the driveway. The keys hitting the lock confirmed that Miley's older brother had stopped by.

"Hey, bro. What are you doing here so late?" Miley asked.

"I just came from visiting a friend in Topanga Canyon and I am beat. I don't think I can make it home." Jackson said.

"You live like 20 minutes from here." Miley said.

"I know but I'm just pushing myself too hard. I need to slow down." Jackson said.

"It's because of all the stuff you're doing for me. You don't have to do it, you know." Miley said.

"Okay, a – it's my job and b – you're my baby sis and I want to, because I love you." Jackson said. Miley smiled. "Why are you up so late?"

"Just thinkin', watchin' a little TV." Miley said.

Jackson looked at the channel that the TV was stopped on. "Australian Rules Football, huh? So who are you rooting for Carlton or Essendon?"

"Essendon. They just scored a touchdown." Miley said.

"Uh… yeah. You know nothing about Aussie… what's wrong, Miles?" Jackson broke his train of thought to ask with genuine concern.

"You know why the girls are here." Miley stated.

"To help you get Lilly." Jackson said.

"Well, I found out about this plan she cooked up to try to make me jealous so we came up with one to counter it." Miley said.

"This has Titanic written all over it." Jackson said.

"I asked Jenn to pose as my girlfriend to make Lilly jealous." Miley said.

"Jenn as in 'Jennifer "Mikayla" McGowan' Jenn?" Jackson asked.

"That's the one." Miley confirmed.

"I take back what I said. It's not the Titanic. It's 9/11." Jackson said.

"Come on Jackson! What else am I supposed to do?" Miley whined.

"How about getting up off your country bump driving up to Thousand Oaks and telling Lilly how you feel!" Jackson quietly exclaimed.

"It's not that easy." Miley said as she grabbed a pillow and pulled it to her chest. "I'm not sure she likes me that."

Jackson sat down next to his sister, cocked his head to the side and put his hand on her knee. "Miles, I have never known you to back away from something that you really want. And I seriously doubt that at 28, you're gonna start now."

Miley looked at her brother with tears welling up in her eyes. "I just lost my husband. If I lose my best friend too, I don't know what I'll do." She said softly as she began to cry.

"I know what I'd do." Jackson said. "I'd reach down and help you up, dust you off and tell you that you are a Stewart and that no matter what life throws our way, we find a way to make it work." Miley smiled as she wiped her tears. "What did Earl tell us last time we saw him?"

Miley dropped her voice to imitate Earl. "Making chicken salad out of chicken shit. That's what Stewarts do." They both laughed. "When did you stop being such a jerk?"

"When I woke up one day and realized that I have the best sister a guy could have…" Jackson said with sincerity and then added, "…and that your friends were hot and if I had any shot at 'em I needed to be on my best behavior." Jackson joked.

"I knew Jerkson was lurkin' around in there somewhere." Miley said poking at Jackson's chest.

"So what about this plan with you and Jenn, your fake girlfriend? Did the girls put you up to it?" Jackson inquired.

"It was a collaborative effort." Miley said. "But the weirdest thing happened. She went to kiss me good night on the cheek and I… felt something."

"If she kissed me on the cheek, I'd feel something too! She's hot! You've seen the album cover with her and the bikini top… round… ripe… breasts and the… cherry red… lipstick… Okay, I need a cold shower and her phone number." Jackson said.

"And the comeback of Jerkson is complete." Miley deadpanned.

"Seriously, I wouldn't worry about the kiss. Just think of it as… being convincing. And if you did 'feel something', better you know now and deal with it then after you start something with Lilly then find out." Jackson rationalized.

"Maybe you're right." Miley said.

"So when are they gonna be finished painting your place?" Jackson asked.

"Should be sometime tomorrow. I'm gonna call them in the morning." Miley replied.

"Well, I'm going to get some sleep. I've got to set up your photo shoot." Jackson said as he stood up. "You stayin' up?"

"For a little bit." Miley said.

"All right. And Miles… if you need anything or just to talk… just call me." Jackson said.

"Get out of here before one of us starts singing the theme to Friends." Miley joked. "Thanks Jackson. I love you."

"Love you too, Kid." Jackson said as he gave Miley a kiss on the forehead and headed upstairs to the second guest bedroom.

_Jackson's right. _Miley thought to herself. _I am a Stewart and I will find a way to make things work. Lillian Jessica Truscott… your ass is mine! _Miley stood up and reached for the remote and was about to turn the TV off when she remembered something that her former bodyguard Roxy use to always say and decided to paraphrase it.

"Miley jump on Lilly like a puma!" Miley shook her head and chuckled to herself before turning off the TV and heading upstairs to bed.

* * *

**That was chapter 4 y'all. What did you think? The next day and dinner at London's is next. You know what you have to do before you get there. PLEASE REVIEW.  
**


	5. You Did What?

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment, It's A Laugh Productions and Warren & Rinsler Productions. I am just borrowing them for these stories. Original characters are owned by the author of this story.**

**

* * *

**

**The Best of Both Worlds**

_**Chapter 5**_

**You Did What?**

Miley arose early the next morning, went on her customary walk down the beach and called to confirm that the painters had finished with her condo, all before Robby Ray made his way downstairs around 9:30.

"Why is the sun so bright?" Robby Ray asked. "What are you doin' up so early, Bud?"

"Dad, it's not that early. It's 9:30." Miley replied.

"Nine-thirty?" Robby Ray exclaimed. "Dang Flabbit! I'm supposed to meet Jackson at the printer in L.A. at 11! How in THE hell did I oversleep?" Robby Ray turned and jogged back to the stairs to get showered and dressed.

"Dad, wait! Jackson spent the night last night. He's probably in his old room." Miley said.

"JACKSON!" Robby Ray called out. He got no response. "JACKSON!" Still no response.

Miley walked over to the kitchen counter when she spotted a note in Jackson's handwriting.

"He left a note." Miley said before reading the note. "Dad, I had to go home to change. Meet me at my place. We can drive in together." He signed the note "J". And then added, "By the way, you're out of shampoo."

"Damnit, Jackson! He always uses the last of my stuff!" Robby Ray said as he made his way back upstairs.

"I'll make you something you can eat on the road!" Miley called out.

"Thanks, Miles!" Robby Ray called out from upstairs.

Miley set out to make Robby something simple, tasty and not too messy for his car ride to Jackson's. She pulled out her father's big frying pan along with the carton of eggs and the pack of bacon. She was going to make him a fried bacon and egg sandwich. As she was readying the ingredients, the phone rang.

"Hello, Stewart residence." Miley answered.

"_So is Miss Popstar turned country star ready for tonight?"_ London playfully asked.

"What's up Wendy Wu?" Miley teased.

"_You know Maddie told me that I looked like the chick in that movie. I don't see it." _London said flatly.

Miley chuckled. "Anyway… to answer your question… I guess I'm ready."

"_Second thoughts about running a scam on Lilly?" _London questioned.

"More like second thoughts about my choice of fake girlfriends." Miley admitted as she started cooking her father's breakfast.

"_But Jennifer was willing to do it…after you begged and pleaded with her." _London said.

"I didn't…" Miley was going to protest but then realized that she did beg and plead with Jennifer. "Okay, I did. I just…"

"_Miley, I saw your reaction to Jennifer's peck on the cheek before she left."_ London said.

"Was it that obvious?" Miley said.

"_To me. I didn't say anything to the others." _London said. _"So there's a little bit of attraction there?"_

"Not until she did that… I don't know." Miley said as she shifted the phone from one ear to the other, resting it in the crook of her neck as she placed two slices of bread in the toaster.

"_It's okay. Everyone is attracted to someone else other than who they have or who they want. We're human. Just look and don't touch. That's all." _London said.

"So who are you looking at and not touching?" Miley said.

"_You… and Chelsea and Raven, the cast of Degrassi: The Third Generation… this list goes on and on." _London joked. _"Don't worry, we'll be there to keep things in check, you know, just in case. It's about you and Lilly and nobody else."_

Miley smiled and was about to respond when she heard the door bell. She turned to look through the glass door. The person standing on the other side made her blood run cold.

"L.T.? You… know how you said y'all would be there to keep things in check?" Miley asked.

"_Yeah." _London said.

"Unless you can drive to Malibu in the next fifteen seconds, you won't be able to make good on that promise." Miley said as the door bell rang again. The pieces of toast popped up from their slots. Miley threw them on the napkin she laid out on the counter then turned and slowly made her way to the door.

"_She's there?" _London said.

"At the door now." Miley responded.

"_Want us to swing by?" _London asked.

"No… this is silly. Everything is fine. Look, I'll call you later, okay?" Miley said.

"_You got it, Toots."_ London shot back.

"Kiss Maddie for me. Bye." Miley said hanging up the phone. She placed it on the sofa table as she walked by on her way to the door. She opened it and was met by the warm, disarming smile of Jennifer.

"Wow! It took you long enough to answer the door. I didn't think I was welcome." Jennifer said.

"Of course you're welcome. Come on in." Miley said. "How'd you know I was here?"

"I stopped by your place and one of the painters said you were staying here." Jennifer said stepping across the threshold.

"They're still there?" Miley exclaimed. "I'll be chewin' on somebody's ass for lunch!" Miley scoffed as she made a beeline for the cordless.

"Relax, Wilhemina Bad-Ass." Jennifer said. "They were packing up. It looks great by the way. Nice color choice."

"Thanks. Sit." Miley gestured toward the couch. "So what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

Jennifer hesitated for a moment then spoke. "I… wanted to talk to you… about tonight."

Miley cocked her head to the side to study Jennifer for a moment. She then pensively went to take a seat next to her. The moment her butt hit the sofa cushion, however, she popped back up, hearing Robby Ray bounding down the stairs.

"That was quick!" Miley said of Robby Ray's shower and change.

"I had my clothes picked out for the day so I just had to hop in and… out." The end of Robby Ray's sentence slowed to a crawl upon seeing Miley's guest. "Well, if it isn't former teen pop sensation Mikayla." Robby Ray said with a tinge of contempt in his voice.

"Hello, Mr. Stewart. It's been a long time. You look great." Jennifer said kindly. "And please, when I'm off stage, it's Jennifer."

"Well, all right… Jennifer. It's good to see you. I'm sorry I can't stay but I've got to meet my son." Robby Ray said.

"Oh!" Miley jogged into the kitchen and threw her father's sandwich together. "Here's your sandwich. Sorry I didn't have time to fix you coffee."

"No problem, Bud. I'll get some on the way. You gonna be gone when I get back?" Robby Ray said.

"Probably, but I'll call you to let you know when I do." Miley said before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for the hospitality, Dad."

"Anytime, darlin'. I'll see you. Bye Mikay—Jennifer." Robby Ray said.

"Bye, Mister Stewart." Jennifer said as she watched him walk briskly out into the California sunshine.

Miley turned her attention back to Jennifer. "So what's on your mind, Pop Tart?"

"Pop Tart. A few years ago I would have smacked you in the face for that. But it's cute now." Jennifer said. "But seriously, what's the deal with this whole jealously thing with Lilly? Why can't you just tell her how you feel?"

"Are you backing out on me?" Miley asked.

"Did I say that?" Jennifer said. "I just asked you a question so stop avoiding it and answer me."

"I'm scared, Jenn." Miley said. "But you wouldn't understand that. You've probably never been scared a day in your life."

"I wish that were true. But the truth of the matter is that I was scared of everything and everybody for so long. I was especially scared of you." Jennifer said.

"I can understand that. Roxy did that to people." Miley deadpanned.

"I'm serious. Everytime you I saw you on stage, I was amazed by the pure love and joy you got out of performing. I was in awe of you and bitter at the same time… and scared that I would never experience the joy that you were." Jennifer opened up to Miley. "Agents, the press, my parents… they all sucked the fun out of singing and performing. At first, it was about my parents' little Jenny singing and making her happy. Then it became the Mikayla pop machine – wind her up and watch her go. I was scared that I would never see the real me again, the Jenn that's sitting in front of you right now."

"So why did you come into that bathroom after me? You never told me." Miley said.

"I had just broken up with my boyfriend of four years. He emotionally abused me." Jennifer said. "How ironic that 'the bitch' that was Mikayla was being given a taste of her own medicine behind closed doors." She paused as tears glistened in her eyes. "He never hit me, but… words can hurt too. I don't to this day know all that went down with you and Jake, all I know is that I saw that same look in your eyes at the table that night, that I did in the mirror when I looked at myself and I was gonna be damned if anyone else was gonna feel like that, especially someone with so much talent and heart."

Miley was choking back tears at that point. She had totally misjudged Mikayla for all those years. The puzzle that was Mikayla had just received its final piece. Miley handed Jennifer a tissue.

"But…" Jennifer continued. "I didn't come over here to talk about me. You said that you were scared."

"I lost my husband, someone that I thought I really loved. I have Lilly, someone I know I really love. I can't lose her. I just can't." Miley said.

Jennifer reached inside her pocket and pulled out a quarter. "Open your hand." Miley opened her left hand. Jennifer placed the quarter in her hand. "Now close your hand." Miley closed her hand. Jennifer then reached in her pocket and pulled out a $20 bill. "How can you take this $20 bill without opening your hand?" Jennifer paused for a moment to let the question sink in. "In order to accept something good in your life, you have to open yourself up to the possibility. Now you have that quarter securely in your hand. You want the twenty. Now if you open your hand you could drop the quarter, you could drop the twenty or if you're smart, you could hold on to the quarter and still grab the twenty. But it's all about taking the chance. You will never know… unless you try."

"So I can really have Lilly, the friend…" Miley said as she opened her hand enough to hold on to the quarter while taking the twenty from Jennifer. "and Lilly, the lover at the same time."

"Your other friends did it. Why can't you?" Jennifer asked.

"Why can't I?" Miley said.

"Well Dang Flabbit! I think she's got it." Jennifer said with a smile.

"Who told you that you could use that?" Miley put her hands on her hips and pouted.

"Who told you that you could take my twenty dollar bill?" Jennifer said as she playfully snatched the twenty from Miley's hand. They both laughed. "Look, I've got some stuff to do before my… appearance tonight. God! I feel like one of those wrestlers that run into the ring with a steel chair and starts bashing people in the head."

"London doesn't have any metal chairs in her house, I can promise you." Miley said with a smile. They both stood up. "Thank you so much Jennifer. Your pep talk really helped."

"You just make sure that come tonight, you get your girl." Jennifer said.

"I will." Miley said softly and smiled as she stepped forward to embrace her. After the warm embrace, the two surprise friends slowly pulled away from each other, giving each other a brief smile. Then in the blink of an eye, they both leaned forward and pressed their lips together softly then parted their lips slightly for a deeper intimate kiss that lasted several seconds. And then, the light bulbs suddenly clicked inside both of their heads and the pulled away. Both of them were visibly flustered and embarrassed by their surprise kiss.

"I… am… so… sorry… Miley… I… have never… Please… forgive me…" Jennifer stammered.

"It's… okay." Miley paused for a second. "It… was a moment. It was… practice for tonight."

"Exactly! Practice… for tonight!" Jennifer said nervously. "Well, let me run. There's a dress on Rodeo Drive with my name on it!" Jennifer chuckled and turned quickly to head for the door.

"One of us will call you!" Miley said to the retreating Jennifer.

"I'll see you!" Jennifer said as she headed out the door. When she reached her car and climbed in, she sat behind the wheel staring into space. "What the hell did I just do? You just kissed Miley Stewart… for real!" Jennifer sat in silence contemplating her actions. "Jennifer Mikayla McGowan, you have truly lost your damned mind." She paused again. "You always manage to fall for the wrong person at the wrong time." She said dejectedly to herself before cranking up her car and backing out of the driveway.

Inside the house, Miley went back over to the sofa and sat down. "What did you just do? You… fucking… idiot!" Miley's propensity for using curse words increases with her level of frustration. "You KISSED Jennifer! You KISSED Mikayla! AAAARRRGGGHHHH!" Miley collapsed onto the sofa. "NO! Miley, you need to focus." She shot up straight on the sofa. "You are in love with Lilly. You are doing this for Lilly. You are going to take the quarter… and the twenty and you're gonna buy yourself a good ol' mess a happiness with the blonde bombshell from Thousand Oaks!"

Miley stood up and went into the kitchen. The clock read 10:30. She needed a kick in the pants, she needed it now and she knew just the women that could give it to her.

It was a few minutes before 10:30 at London's house. Chelsea and Raven had been up since the crack of dawn. Having two small children conditioned them for a life of waking up with the roosters. They were sitting out on the deck in their pajamas and robes taking in the California sun.

"Did you check on the kids?" Chelsea asked.

"Yeah. Eddie and Gina said they're having a ball. I told them we'd call before they went to bed." Raven replied.

"I love them to death but the peace and quiet sure is nice." Chelsea said.

"I know. It's nice to have your hair tickling my face to wake me up instead of a forty-two pound jumping bean." Raven said with a smile referring to their daughter, Tonya.

Chelsea stood up and walked over to Raven and sat down in her lap. "You like it when my hair tickles your face?" Chelsea purred as she tossed her hair in Raven's face. Raven giggled.

"You think we can sneak back upstairs before London and Maddie get up?" Raven asked.

"Whatever for Mrs. Daniels?" Chelsea asked.

"Honey, if you have to ask, then I'm losing my touch." Raven joked.

"Well lets go reach out and touch… each other." Chelsea said planting a soft kiss on Raven's lips.

The two of them walked into the house and eased upstairs.

"How about the TV room next to our room?" Chelsea whispered.

"You nasty little devil you." Raven whispered. "I like it."

Raven and Chelsea continued their stealth-like journey to the TV room oblivious to the world around them as Raven gave Chelsea several light but sexy kisses before opening the TV room door to a shocking scene – a heavily breathing, very naked Maddie straddling and riding London who was seated on the brown leather sofa.

"OH SHIT!" Raven exclaimed, stopping dead in her tracks and then lurching forward as she was bumped from behind by Chelsea.

A second later Chelsea realized what was happening. "DAMN!" She exclaimed, dropping her eyes to the floor.

Maddie's head shot around milliseconds before she toppled over onto her back on the sofa from London's attempt at scrambling for cover. London covered Maddie with her own body as Maddie quickly reached over her head and grabbed their two robes to cover them.

Raven quickly spun around toward the door. "I… am so… sorry!"

"I thought you locked the door!" Maddie whisper-yelled.

"I thought you locked the door!" London responded.

Seconds later, the front door bell rang.

"We're sorry." London said. "We should have locked the door." The door bell rang again. "Would you do me a favor and answer that? We've got to…"

"No… problem." Raven began snickering. "C'mon… Chels." As they turned to walk out their laughter grew louder.

"IT'S NOT THAT FUNNY!" London yelled. Raven and Chelsea laughed harder. "SHUT UP!" London yelled again. They laughed harder and louder. "YOU GIGGLING BITCHES WON'T BE LAUGHING WHEN I PUT YOU OUT!" Maddie started laughing. "Not you too." London whined. "You were the one on top."

"Whatever. Just another story for us to tell." Maddie said. "I guarantee we'll catch them before the week is out. Get dressed. We've got company."

Raven and Chelsea went to the front door and opened it.

"Miley!" Raven said. "Come in girl." Raven gave her a kiss on the cheek. Chelsea embraced her.

"Hey. Where are London and Maddie?" Miley asked. Raven and Chelsea laughed. "What? What did I miss?"

"They're… uhh… indisposed at the moment." Chelsea said with a snicker.

Miley walked past them. "God! I am never having sex with you two in the same time zone as me!" She deadpanned, then chucked.

"So what's goin' on, Miles?" Chelsea said. "You ready for tonight?"

"Uhh. Yeah. Maybe a little too ready. I really need to talk to y'all." Miley said. "I might have made things a little more… complicated."

"What happened?" Raven asked. Just then, Maddie and London emerged and made their way down the spiral staircase.

"Hey ladies!" Chelsea called out teasingly.

"Shut up you!" London said jokingly serious as she shook her finger at Chelsea. "Hey Miles! How'd things with Jennkayla go?" London smushed Jennifer's real and professional names together.

Miley pursed her lips. Raven took notice. "Please don't tell me she has something to do with your 'complication'." Raven said with a worried look.

"You mean to tell me you didn't have a vision?" Miley said sarcastically.

"A vision of what?" Maddie asked. "What happened?"

"I… kinda… sorta… kissed… her." Miley trailed off at the end.

"YOU DID WHAT?" London exclaimed. Chelsea threw her head back, puffed her cheeks out and blew. Maddie stood with her mouth open. Raven dropped her head and shook it muttering "Good Lord" under her breath. "What the hell were you thinking? No. Wait. Maybe we're overreacting. What kind of kiss was it?" London probed.

"Remember C.J. and Barbara at the reception during their first dance?" Miley said.

"MILEY!" Maddie exclaimed.

"I know. I know." Miley said.

"Did you have sex with her?" Maddie said.

"Am I a slut?" Miley fired back.

"Of course not!" Maddie said.

"Then don't ask me a fucking stupid-ass question like that!" Miley hit a flash boil. "No I didn't have sex with her! Like I'm a fucking whore or something!"

"Nobody said you were a fucking whore!" Maddie shot back as her hackles started to rise.

"Okay. Whoa! Time out! Back to your neutral corners!" Raven said.

Miley instantly calmed down. "Sorry, Maddie. I was being defensive."

"Me too. Irish Catholic temper. Sorry, Miley." Maddie said.

"Let's focus here. Do you like her?" Chelsea asked.

"As my friend. We… got caught up in a moment." Miley said.

"You sure?" London asked.

"Isn't that what I said?" Miley grew defensive again. "Look I know I fucked up! Okay?"

"You didn't… look at me… you didn't fuck up. You had a momentary lapse that single people have. This is not a big deal." Raven said. "Unless… you have feelings for Jennifer."

"It was just… a vulnerable moment." Miley paused. "I love Lilly."

"So are we still doing this fake girlfriend tit for tat thing here?" Maddie inquired.

"Raven's vision has to come true, right?" Miley asked rhetorically. "Yes. The plan is still on. Lilly has lunch at about 11:30 so I'm gonna call her to feel her out then.

"All right then. Ladies! We've got a dinner to plan and prepare." Raven said.

"You ready for your banana nut muffin lesson?" Miley asked London.

"Sure. Just let me get showered and changed." London said as she turned to head upstairs.

"Maddie, you sure you don't want to go with her? You know… finish up?" Chelsea said tongue-in-cheek.

"Like you and Raven were gonna watch TV in there." Maddie shot back. "We probably just beat you to the punch."

Chelsea was about to fire back when Raven put her index finger up to Chelsea's lips. "Babe, just let it go. Let it go." Raven said.

Miley looked at them, shook her head and chuckled. "Women. Can't live with 'em... can't get enough of 'em."

* * *

**Chapter five is in the books. How are we doing? Lemme know. By the way, I want to thank you for reading my story. I hope it is entertaining you as much as it is entertaining me. Chapter six is on deck. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	6. The Thrilla in Manila

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment, It's A Laugh Productions and Warren & Rinsler Productions. I am just borrowing them for these stories. Original characters are owned by the author of this story.**

**Author's Note (**_**From Wikipedia)**_**: The Thrilla in Manila was a famous boxing match between Muhammad Ali and Joe Frazier, fought at the Araneta Coliseum in Quezon City of the Philippines on October 1, 1975. The bout is often ranked as one of the greatest fights of 20th century boxing, and is the climax to the bitter rivalry between Ali and Frazier. **

**This Thrilla in Manila takes place at London's Pacific Palisades estate, Manila Gardens.**

**By the way, this chapter is rated M for strong language.**

**

* * *

**

**The Best of Both Worlds**

_**Chapter 6**_

**The Thrilla in Manila**

It was 11:32 Pacific time. Lilly went on her lunch break every weekday at 11:30 like clockwork. Miley figured that she was sitting down with one of her frozen Stouffer's lasagna containers and a soda from the teacher's lounge. Miley would call a couple of times a week to chit chat but this call was different, knowing what they both had up their sleeves.

There was a part of Miley that wanted to forget the whole fake girlfriend idea and just come out and tell Lilly how she felt. But there was another part of her that wanted to play the game. She wanted to see just how far Lilly would go to find out what she needed to know to settle her own mind.

It was now 11:34 Pacific time. Miley walked around the deck overlooking Will Rogers Park like a caged puma. _Damn Roxy and her puma references._ Miley thought to herself. _I have to call her when I get a chance._ But today wasn't about catching up with old bodyguards. Today was about taking a step toward the future. Today was about finding out if the love of her life loved her back. Today was about making a simple phone call.

"You've called Lilly thousands of times, Miley. Just dial the damned number." Miley said to herself. She dialed Lilly's cell phone number.

Moments earlier…

Lilly had just walked into the teacher's lounge to grab her lunch from the freezer. It was 11:30. She knew there was a good chance Miley would call her in a few minutes. For the first time that she could remember, she dreaded Miley's call. She felt guilty about what she was going to do later on that evening, but she knew that short of coming out and telling Miley she was in love with her, it was the only way she was going to see that look… that look of mild jealousy and love that she was hoping to see in Miley's eyes.

"Lil, we're gonna run to that Chinese place down the street. You wanna come with?" Renee, her accomplice for the evening, said, glancing back at two other teachers in the hallway.

"No. I brought my lunch today. Thanks though." Lilly responded.

Renee walked over to her and leaned in to whisper. "She normally calls you right about now." Lilly didn't answer. She simply smiled. "I gotcha. I'll save you an egg roll."

"Two… with duck sauce." Lilly said, still the owner of her legendary appetite. "And… thanks for understanding."

"Sure." Renee said to Lilly. "Okay, ladies! It's a threesome today!" Renee said to the other two teachers as they headed out of the lounge.

"Maybe Miley won't call." Lilly said to herself. "She's probably out shopping with her East Coast crew." A second later, her cell phone rang. The Commodores' _Brickhouse _ringer meant that Miley Stewart was on the other end. Lilly chuckled. "Brickhouse." She said to herself. She stopped by Miley's condo one day the month before and found Miley blasting the song and dancing around to hype herself up.

"What up, M to the Steezy!" Lilly said.

"_What are we fifteen again?" _Miley said. _"M to the Steezy?"_

"Or would you prefer Mistress Stewart of the Gatlinburg, Tennessee Stewarts?" Lilly said, putting on her best British accent.

"How about you lay off the weed and tell me how you're doing today." Miley said with a chuckle.

"I'm okay. Just me and my frozen lasagna." Lilly said. "Where are you? Out shopping with the ladies?"

"_More like burning muffins with London."_ Miley said. _"I swear she doesn't know a measuring cup from a Dixie cup!"_ Lilly laughed. _"She doesn't know where anything in her kitchen is, she cracked an egg open and threw the shells in the bowl too… AAARRRGGHHH! My Aunt Dolly said anybody can cook if they can read. Well I ain't so sure about that now."_

"If anybody can teach her, it's you." Lilly said with a smile.

"_Yeah." _Miley said with a smile.

It was then that an eerie silence grew over the phone. They were both thinking the same thing. _How can I get information out of her without tipping my hand? _Miley was the first to test the waters.

"It sounds quiet in there. Don't you normally eat lunch with another teacher…what's her name… Renee?" Miley probed.

"_Shit!" _Lilly thought to herself. _"What do I tell her? I know, the truth."_

"Renee went to lunch with some other teachers. They went to this Chinese place down the street." Lilly said.

"_But you love Chinese! Anyway, I thought you ate with her every day. At least every time I talk to you she's there."_

"What's with the sudden fascination with Renee?" Lilly asked briskly.

"_There is no sudden fascination! I was just asking! Why are you so defensive?" _Miley asked.

"I'M NOT… I'm not defensive." Lilly said calmly. "I'm sorry. It's been kind of a rough day."

Miley thought this would be a good break point to change the subject. _"So what are you wearing tonight?"_

"I was thinking booty shorts, a halter top and those hard plastic platform heels the pornstars wear." Lilly joked.

"_Dangerous outfit in a roomful of women that prefer women." _Miley said, casting a line that she hoped Lilly would take.

_Measure your answer Lillian. _Lilly said to herself. _Got it. _"Well you'll have to protect me, now won't you?"

_Return serve. _Miley said to herself. "_Protect you? In that outfit, I'll be coming after you!"_ _Okay. A joke but not a joke. Deal with that, Truscott! _Miley patted herself on the back.

_Got her! _Lilly thought to herself. "Bring it, girlfriend! You'd be screamin' my name all night long!" Lilly shot back.

"_Well the world would never know because you'd be screamin' my name so loud, it would drown every… thing… else… out!"_ Miley replied.

"Don't write a check your ass can't cash, Miley Stewart!" Lilly said.

"_Are you challenging me to flip your switch?"_ Miley said in mock disbelief and disdain.

"No. I'm challenging you to TRY and flip my switch. There's a difference between tryin' and doin'." Lilly shot back.

Several moments of awkward silence ensued as each woman had a brief flash of what that challenge might entail. Miley was the first one to shake herself and re-engage the conversation.

"_What are you wearing tonight, you dork!"_ Miley said.

"My black sundress, probably, and the heels to go with it." Lilly said. "No underwear though." She added as a joke. Even though she knew it was a joke, Miley felt her temperature suddenly rise.

"_Well… then I won't wear any either."_ Miley shot back. _"United we stand…"_

"Divided we fall." Lilly finished the statement. "What are you wearing?"

"_I have this dress I bought the other day that you haven't seen yet."_ Miley said.

"Can I borrow it?" Lilly said.

"_You haven't even seen it yet!"_ Miley replied.

"I know, but, I've loved your clothes since the days of Hannah Montana." Lilly said. "Plus your clothes smell so good. I think it's your body… wash! Body wash!" Lilly caught herself lingering on the word 'body'.

"_Well I like the smell of your… body wash too."_ Miley said, catching the hesitation in Lilly's sentence. _"Well, I've got to go. London is standing in the kitchen doorway with a spatula and an evil look in her eye." _Then Miley decided to cast one more line to see what Lilly's reaction would be. _"Oh! Remind me to tell you about how Raven and Chelsea walked in on London and Maddie this morning!"_

"Don't worry. I'll lock the door when I get a hold of you!" Lilly said, returning to the game they were playing earlier.

Miley's lips turned up at one corner in a smug smirk. _"See you at 7."_ A smile was evident in her voice.

"See ya." Lilly said as she hung up the phone. Lilly stood up to re-warm her lasagna. "Yep. She wants me." She said with supreme confidence.

Miley walked over to London, who was still standing in the doorway to the kitchen with muffin batter on her cheek, kissed her on that spot and slurped off the excess batter. "London… she wants me." Miley said as she brushed past London.

London stood frozen in place. "Did she just suck muffin batter off my face?"

The seven o'clock hour was fast approaching as London, Maddie, Raven and Chelsea put the final touches on the dinner preparations. Miley had gone back home around 4:30 to start getting ready. After assurances that all was well, Chelsea and Raven retreated upstairs to get ready. Around six, London and Maddie followed suit, assuring each other that it wouldn't take them long to get ready.

Maddie found a great roasted lamb and potato recipe that was going to be the main course. Raven, who never met a vegetable she liked but vowed to change once she had children, put together a delicious looking vegetable medley. Chelsea made what she called "The World's Greatest Garden Salad". And London, after declaring her attempt at muffin baking an abject failure, went to the store and purchased a coconut cream pie and a chocolate cake.

"What time is it?" London asked.

"Five minutes after seven." Maddie said.

"Miley's late." Chelsea said seconds before the door bell rang.

"That must be her." London said as she ran over to the door. "There's my girl! Wow!" London said upon seeing Miley's dress. It was black, made with sheer material, cut low with an asymmetrical hemline showing off leg up to the mid-thigh, black stockings and heels.

"The lady in black is about to attack!" Raven said. "Do the damn thing, girl! You look great!"

"Is this a Lilly-catching outfit?" Miley asked of the group.

"That's a Raven-catching outfit. Y'all excuse us for a minute." Raven mumbled as she took Miley by the arm and started toward the first floor library.

"Slow your roll, MRS. DANIELS!" Chelsea said with emphasis.

"I always get tripped up on that one." Raven said, earning laughs from the ladies.

"I'm gonna go get the wine." Maddie said.

"I'll give you a hand." Miley said as she followed Maddie down to the basement wine cellar.

Moments after they disappeared, the door bell rang.

"And there's the bell for round one." London said. She opened the door to the exact sight Raven saw in her vision. "Hi Lilly." London said as she embraced and air kissed Lilly. "Hi." London addressed the other woman, a brunette who was roughly Lilly's height and weight and had an abundance of womanly curves. The woman acknowledged London with a smile and a nod.

"Hey, guys!" Lilly said with pep in her voice. The completion of Raven's vision was at hand. "Everybody, this is my girlfriend, Renee Morton. Renee, this is everybody… London Tipton, Raven Baxter-Daniels and her wife Chelsea… where are Miley and Maddie?"

"They went downstairs to get some wine." London said. "Come on in. Take a seat."

"I'm kind of glad she's downstairs right now. There's something I need to talk to you guys about. Actually, I need your help." Lilly said.

"Okay. Shoot." London said.

"Y'all are gonna think this is ridiculously silly… but… I… am in love with Miley." Lilly started. This unsolicited revelation stunned the audience of three in the room. But it wasn't as stunning as the next revelation that came out of her mouth. "And well… I want to find out if Miley feels the same way, so I asked my friend Renee to come over here with me and pose as my lesbian girlfriend to try to… get a reaction out of Miley. It's silly, I know."

London, Raven and Chelsea had a feeling of impending disaster hit the pit of their stomachs upon hearing Lilly's admission.

Lilly went on. "But Renee and I talked in the car and I decided that I wanted to just come out and tell her at the end of the night how I feel and I wanted to… maybe get some advice on how I could do that. Maybe?"

"Uhh… sure… we could… do that… right… ladies?" London stammered. Chelsea and Raven's assurances were on top of one another just as Miley and Maddie returned.

"Lilly!" Miley walked over to her and threw her arms around her best friend. "Lemme look at you! You look amazing!" Lilly held to her promise of wearing a simple black sundress with matching strappy heels. Her hair was blown straight with a stylish bang swept to one side. Light makeup completed Lilly's look.

"Not me but you. That dress is phenomenal!" Lilly said.

"This old thing? Just something I had at the bottom of my closet." Miley joked.

Raven, Chelsea and London had the most pensive of looks on their faces. Maddie picked up on that and had a curious look on her face, wondering what was wrong.

"What are we gonna do?" Chelsea whispered to Raven.

"I don't know. But we can't tell Miley how Lilly feels. She should hear it from her." Raven replied in a whisper.

"Guys, what's going on?" Maddie asked whispering.

"We'll tell you in a minute." London said, her volume matching the others.

"Miley, you remember Renee Morton?" Lilly said.

"Yes, I do." Miley said, pretending to be surprised by her presence. "It's nice to see you again."

"You too Miley. You are more beautiful than I remember." Renee said.

"Oh! Renee, this is Maddie Fitzpatrick, London's girlfriend. Maddie, Renee Morton." Lilly said.

"It's nice too meet you, Renee." Maddie said.

"You too. Wow, Lilly! You know how to pick gorgeous friends." Renee said. "Normally, there's one charity case in a group but not this group."

"You haven't seen Raven changing diapers at three in the morning." Chelsea joked.

"They also haven't seen you shave your back either." Raven shot back flatly, then grinned wickedly.

"Wow! Okay! On that note… ladies… time to check our dishes. C'mon." London said. "We'll be back in a minute."

The four of them leisurely walked into the kitchen and waited for the kitchen door to close behind them before going into panic mode.

"Damn, damn, DAMN! OOOHHHH!" Raven whisper-yelled her imitation of Esther Rolle's famous breakdown on Good Times.

"What happened while we were downstairs?" Maddie asked.

"Lilly came in and introduced Renee just like in Raven's vision. But what Raven didn't see was Lilly telling us her plan ahead of time and deciding not to go through with it!" Chelsea whisper-yelled.

"Oh, shit." Maddie said dejectedly.

"We have got to convince Miley to abort this plan and quick!" London said.

"It better be lightening quick because…" The sound of the door bell interrupted Maddie's sentence. "Miley called Jennifer from downstairs."

"This is just great!" Raven whisper-yelled. The door bell rang again. _"I'LL GET IT!" _Miley yelled from the living room. "NO!" Raven whisper-yelled. "C'mon London! Answer the door! I've got an idea!" Raven said as she grabbed London by the arm and whipped her into the kitchen door.

London sprinted across the living room to answer the door. Chelsea, Raven and Maddie came out of the kitchen with dishes in hand and placed them on the table.

London caught her breath and opened the door. "Jennifer? What are you doing here?" London said, still playing the role of the uninitiated.

"Jennifer?" Miley stood up, ready to play her role. Then, unbeknownst to everyone in on the plan, came the script rewrite.

"Jenn! Please! I told you not to cause a scene!" Raven exclaimed before jogging across the living room.

"What?" Jennifer said, puzzled by Raven's behavior. London shot Maddie and Chelsea an honest look of confusion. Miley stood gazing at Raven, dumbfounded.

"I told you that I wasn't leaving Chelsea for you, no matter what you did!" Raven ran up to Jennifer winking in an attempt to dial her in to the change of plans. Jennifer scanned the room looking confused as ever. Chelsea, knowing her wife as she did, picked up on what Raven was attempting and took her cue.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Chelsea fumed. "I thought I told you I'd kill you if you got near her again!"

"Raven, what the hell is up…" Miley started.

"Miley, I'm sorry this had to come out like this!" Raven turned to Miley and tried to flash her an imperceptible look.

"Raven!" Jennifer said.

"Jenn, please! Don't do this!" Raven emphasized the last part of her plea.

"Jenn, what the hell is going on?" Miley asked as she started over toward Raven.

"Jenn!" Raven said.

"Raven?" Miley said. "Chelsea?"

"Miley." Raven attempted another non-verbal attempt at dialing Miley into aborting her plan.

"Now that we know each other's names… what is going on, Jenn?" Miley asked.

"I have no idea, baby." Jennifer purred.

"Baby?" Lilly said under her breath.

"What are you doing here?" Miley asked as she drew closer to Jennifer.

"Your father said you were going to a dinner party at London's and I wanted to surprise you." Jennifer said.

"They're standing awfully close to each other." Renee whispered to Lilly.

"Yeah. Too close." Lilly said.

"I like surprises." Miley grinned as she gave Jennifer a soft peck on the lips.

_Oh shit. _Raven, Chelsea, London and Maddie said to themselves.

Lilly felt all of the wind sucked out of her like a punch to the gut. Before that kiss, she was going to put her feelings on the line. Before that kiss, she was going to tell Miley that she was in love with her. But now, she stood and had to watch Miley kiss another woman. But Miley didn't kiss just any other woman. It was that damned Mikayla.

Lilly couldn't stand her. She didn't like Mikayla from the moment she met her fourteen years earlier at a concert after-party thrown by Mikayla and Miley's record label. Every snide remark she ever made about Hannah began replaying in her mind. Every put down she spat at Lola Lufnagle and all the other incarnations of Lola rang inside her head. Miley tried in vain to tell Lilly that Mikayla/Jennifer had changed. And now, Lilly knew why.

The blonde bombshell felt the wind that had just been forced out of her lungs return as she took a deep breath. The oxygen from that deep breath stoked the fire that was burning and building within Lilly's soul. All the love that she felt in her heart for Miley turned into shock. Her heart converted it into hurt. Her mind converted it into anger. Her pride converted it into rage. Lilly's feelings for Miley were about to come out, but they were coming out in a way she didn't anticipate, expect or desire.

"You… BITCH!" Lilly spat as she made a beeline for Jennifer. Before any of the other women could react, Lilly was the one pouncing like a puma, hitting Jennifer with a perfect shoulder tackle.

"LILLY, NO!" Miley screamed as Lilly began pummeling a defenseless Jennifer.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU, YOU INSENSITIVE BITCH!" Lilly screamed as the other women shook off their shell-shock and rushed over to pull Lilly off of Jennifer, who managed after the first blow to protect her face with her hands.

The other five women struggled to pull Lilly off of Jennifer as the combination of Lilly's natural strength and the sudden rush of adrenaline made their job more difficult. They pleaded with Lilly to let Jennifer go. After a minute of struggling, they finally managed to set Jennifer free.

"LILLY! CALM DOWN!" Miley screamed at Lilly, who was still trying to get at Jennifer.

"MILEY, YOU KEEP THAT CRAZY BITCH AWAY FROM ME!" Jennifer screamed.

"It wasn't enough that you tried to ruin her career as Hannah Montana, but now you've got to fuck up her personal life too?" Lilly spat. "You just have to have everything don't you? The biggest house, the biggest car, the best clothes and now the best woman too?"

"You're crazy!" Jennifer yelled.

"LEAVE SOME FOR THE REST OF US! GO BREAK SOMEBODY ELSE'S HEART!" Lilly screamed before the dam that was her broken heart burst. She began sobbing as she struggled to break free from the grasp of the group. This time she was trying to get away from all of them. With Miley and Jennifer still near the front door, Lilly managed to spin her body amidst the five-woman throng and break away, sprinting up the spiral staircase. She had no idea where she was going but it had to be better than where she was at the moment.

With Lilly's last statement, her secret was out. Her words sank into the hearts of everyone in the room. Jennifer and Miley's kiss broke Lilly's heart. Lilly was in love with Miley. As chaotic as the scene was minutes earlier, the living room stood eerily silent.

Jennifer stood with two scratches on the right side of her face that accompanied a bruise on her jaw from Lilly's first and only clean shot. Chelsea, Raven, London, Maddie and Renee stood in utter disbelief over what they had just witnessed. Miley stood looking up toward the second floor landing where Lilly had disappeared to, her eyes glassed over with tears ready to spill at a moments notice.

"Oh my God." Raven said with tears in her eyes. "This is all my fault."

Miley glanced over at Raven. "No Rae." She paused, glanced upstairs again and then back at Raven, who was now being consoled by Chelsea. "This is my fault." Miley turned back to Jennifer. "I… am so… sorry." Miley said with contrition heavy in her voice.

"It's okay." Jennifer said softly, her rage over being beaten down dissolving the instant Lilly broke down. "Go talk to her."

"She's gonna explode." Miley said with trepidation.

"Probably." Jennifer said as she worked her sore jaw. "But your gonna have to go through hell to get to heaven." Miley nodded as Jennifer grabbed her hand and squeezed it in support. Miley turned and made her way upstairs.

"Come on, Jenn." London said quietly. "Let's get you an icepack for that jaw." Jennifer walked over to her and London put her arm around her shoulder to walk her in the kitchen.

Raven sat on the couch crying, upset over her interpretation of her vision being so wrong.

"Rae, please stop crying." Chelsea pleaded with her wife as she consoled her. "Miley and Lilly will work it out."

"I feel so responsible." Raven said in between sobs.

"We're all responsible." Maddie said. "But now that it's done, it's like Jennifer said… Miley's gonna have to go through hell to get to heaven."

Miley reached the top of the staircase and immediately heard a sound that made her sick to her stomach. It was the sound of Lilly trying to choke back sobs that were overwhelming her. It took everything Miley had inside her to hold back her own tears. She had never hurt Lilly this deeply before. Lilly meant the world to her and this was the last position she wanted her to be in.

The upstairs was completely dark. Every room door was open so Miley had to rely on sound. She began down the hallway and listened as the sobs grew closer. She then stopped in front of an open door where the sound of the sobbing was clear and unobstructed. She took a step toward the door and paused. She then took a step inside the threshold of the room and gingerly felt along the wall with her left hand for the light switch. When she found it, she saw Lilly, balled up on the couch with her knees drawn to her chest. Lilly saw the room suddenly illuminated and slowly turned her head to see who was at the door.

Lilly's eyes were glistening with tears. The light from the room reflected off of her brilliantly blue eyes in such a way that had she not been crying out of hurt, Miley would have thought it was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen.

"Lil?" Miley said softly. Lilly turned her head away from Miley. Looking at her was just too painful to deal with at that moment.

"Lil, I am so sorry about tonight." Miley said. Lilly registered no reaction. "Please Lil. Let me explain."

Lilly did not move but gave Miley a cold, emotionless response. "What's to explain? You and Mikayla… Jennifer… Jennkayla… Mikifer… whatever the hell her name is."

"It's not…" Miley started but was cut off.

"I really need to not hear… your voice right now." Lilly said in the same lifeless tone.

"But Lil…" Miley started again.

The dam burst again. "WOULD YOU JUST FUCKING LEAVE?" Lilly screamed. "I don't want to talk to you or even see you right now, okay?"

Miley was determined to not leave things like they were. She walked over to the couch. "Lilly, you have to listen to me…"

Lilly shot off the couch and onto her feet. "GET OUT MILEY! FUCK!" Lilly's volume rose even higher. She then started sobbing again. "I CAN'T THINK WITH YOU IN MY FACE! YOU JUST HAD TO HOOK UP WITH HER! DIDN'T YOU!"

Miley tried to maintain her calm. "No." Miley reached out and touched Lilly's arm. Lilly immediately threw Miley's hand off and began swatting at Miley, who began backing up toward the door. "I FUCKING HATE YOU! GET OUT! GET… OUT! GET OUT!" Lilly continued flailing at Miley until she had backed her out of the room into the hallway and then punctuated her rant by slamming the door in Miley's face with the echo bouncing off the walls of the hallway.

Miley dropped her head and began sobbing silently as she walked down the hall. Just before she reached the top of the stairs, her body wouldn't allow her to go any further as she slid down the wall. When her butt hit the floor, she buried her face in her hands and sobbed uncontrollably.

The women in the living room saw this and choked back their tears.

"I'll take her home." Jennifer whispered.

"No. I'll take her home." Raven said. Chelsea looked as if she were going to protest but Raven waved her off. "I have to, Chels. I'll be okay. Can I borrow your truck, L.T?"

"Sure." London said as she went to retrieve her keys.

Raven walked up stairs to get Miley. "Come on sweetie. I'm taking you home."

"NO!" Miley sobbed. "I need to…"

"You need a long, hot shower and a good night's sleep. We'll come pick you up first thing in the morning. Now come on." Raven said softly. She picked Miley up. The young country starlet was in no mood to argue so she blindly followed Raven outside.

When Raven and Miley left, Jennifer stood up with a look of determination and defiance in her eyes as she glared at the upstairs hallway. She then made her way over to the staircase.

"Where do you think you're going?" Renee asked abruptly.

"To talk to Lilly." Jennifer replied.

"That doesn't seem like a good idea." Maddie said.

"What did I just get finished telling Miley?" Jennifer asked rhetorically. "You've got to go through hell to get to heaven." With that, Jennifer turned and made her way up the stairs.

As she disappeared down the hallway, Maddie looked over at London. "Baby, you better turn the air conditioner way down." She paused and looked upstairs. "It's about to rain hellfire and brimstone in here."

* * *

**There is only one reason I won't apologize for this chapter. Because everyone that knows my writing style knows that I always deliver a happy ending. Remember, with me, it's not about the destination; it's the journey you take to get there. There will be Liley at the end. I promise. Hang in there. Chapter 7 is coming up next. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	7. Fallout Girls

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment, It's A Laugh Productions and Warren & Rinsler Productions. I am just borrowing them for these stories. Original characters are owned by the author of this story.**

**

* * *

**

**The Best of Both Worlds**

_**Chapter 7**_

**Fallout Girls**

Lilly sat motionless and sobbing on the couch in London's upstairs TV room. Her world had just been shattered. With one small peck on the lips, she lost her best friend and the love of her life. She wanted to run. She wanted to go home and shut herself in but with seven other women downstairs, leaving was not an option.

After several moments, the sobbing subsided even though the tears still flowed. How could Miley betray her by sleeping with the enemy? How could Miley forgive much less date someone that had been so cruel and heartless to both of them? She wasn't so much angry about the way the former Mikayla treated her, she was upset because she felt like Miley was just asking to be hurt again and given Lilly's new found feelings for the Tennessee-born songstress, she didn't know if she had it in her to put Miley back together again.

Jennifer reached the top of the staircase and took several steps toward the only room with the light on before stopping in the middle of the hallway. She knew she had to say something to Lilly. She felt like her mere presence was the catalyst for Lilly's meltdown. In addition to that, now that Raven had taken Miley home, someone had to speak on Miley's behalf.

Earlier that day, Jennifer had come to two conclusions in her mind. The first conclusion was that she possessed a strong attraction to Miley. The kiss that they shared confirmed it. She didn't fancy herself as a lesbian, far from it. But she felt the unmistakable pull of being attracted to another person when she was in Miley's presence.

The second conclusion Jennifer came to was that her feelings for Miley, as strong as they were, were moot. Miley was in love with Lilly. If there were any doubts in Jennifer's mind of this fact, Lilly's display moments earlier erased them. Miley's heart belonged to Lilly. And if Jennifer was the true friend to Miley that she had claimed over the past year that she was, she would sacrifice her feelings for the happiness of her friend. She wanted to see Miley happy, even if it wasn't with her. It was that feeling that led her to threshold of the TV room door.

Lilly began wiping tears out of her eyes when the oak door eased open. She turned her head to see Jennifer walk through and let out a dry, sarcastic chuckle.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me." Lilly spat. "You are the last person on this earth I want to see right now. Why don't you go tend to your girlfriend or something."

Jennifer nodded. "I suppose I deserve that." She said in a normal tone. "I really need to say something to you and it really can't wait."

Lilly continued wiping her tears away. "I really don't give a damn. If I never hear another word come out of your mouth, believe me, I won't miss it."

"Why do you hate me so much?" Jennifer asked.

Lilly contorted her face and swung her legs around so her feet were on the floor as she faced Jennifer. "You're serious." Lilly said, her voice dripping with contempt. "What in the hell makes you think that ANYTHING THAT HAPPENED TONIGHT… IS ABOUT… YOU?"

"You're right." Jennifer remained calm. "It's not about me. It's about Miley and she is hurting right now. Raven took her home."

"GOOD!" Lilly spat again. "So you should really rush off to tend to your lover."

"She's not my lover." Jennifer said.

"BULLSHIT! I SAW YOU KISS HER!" Lilly screamed, her voice now beginning to strain from crying and screaming.

"It's not what you think." Jennifer replied.

"You don't know what the fuck I think." Lilly snapped. "But just for the sake of argument, why don't you tell me what it was that I saw."

"Lilly, Miley really loves you." Jennifer said.

"Well she sure has a funny way of showing it." Lilly said sarcastically.

"Lilly…"

"LOOK. Just say what it is that you have to say and then get out of my face. Okay?" Lilly's patience with Jennifer was beginning to wane.

"Miley really loves you…" Jennifer started.

"She's my best friend. Of course she loves me." Lilly interrupted.

"And that's why she did what she did tonight…" Jennifer continued.

"So let me get this straight. My best friend really loves me, so she hides a lesbian relationship from me for God knows how long and then breaks the news me at a dinner party." Lilly said. "Oh, and did I mention that the woman that she hooked up with is one I've hated since the moment I met her fifteen years ago?"

"Are you finished interrupting me?" Jennifer asked with a bit of irritation in her voice.

Lilly gritted her teeth. "I was done before I started."

"DAMNIT LILLY! Miley was trying to make you jealous tonight because she's in love with you!" Jennifer said.

The punch that landed on Jennifer's cheek earlier that evening was nothing compared to the haymaker Jennifer just threw. The admission stopped Lilly cold. She turned to look at Jennifer, unable to tear her eyes away from the source of the admission. "She is head over heels, crazy in love… with… you."

Lilly was overwhelmed. She began feeling behind her with her left hand for the couch as she suddenly felt light-headed. She slowly sat down on the sofa and stared into space. Jennifer took the opportunity to pull one of the side chairs up to the edge of the sofa facing Lilly.

"She found out about your plan to make her jealous and I was her countermove." Jennifer said softly.

Lilly slowly looked up at Jennifer. "How… did she… find out about my… plan?" Lilly was mystified by this.

"I don't know. She didn't tell me." Jennifer said. "All I know is that I saw the look in her eyes when she talked about you and she… has got it bad."

"So you two aren't…" Lilly asked; her demeanor noticeably softer than before.

"No. Miley and I aren't seeing each other." Jennifer said. "She asked me to help her because she thought that I would really bring a rise out of you." Jennifer said before working her jaw with her hand. "And damned if she wasn't right. If you don't believe me, you can ask the Fantastic Four down there. They were there when she asked me."

"They're in on it too?" Lilly asked.

"Why do you think they came to California?" Jennifer asked rhetorically. "Miley had no idea how to approach her best friend to tell her that she was in love with her."

The light bulb then went off in Lilly's head. "And she called the four people that she knows the same thing happened to." Jennifer nodded. Lilly let her own words and thoughts sink in. Then, a wave of guilt and panic set in that caused her to well up with tears. "Oh my God! I yelled… and screamed… and cursed at her." Lilly began to cry. "I… kicked her out of here. Oh my God! What did I do?"

Jennifer scooted forward in her chair. "Shhh. It's gonna be okay." Jennifer took Lilly's hands in her own. "That is not going to stop her from loving you. I told her that she was going to have to go through hell to get to heaven. And now, you get that same advice."

Lilly looked up at Jennifer with tears streaming down her face and for the first time, she saw it. She saw exactly what Miley had been trying to tell her. This was not the Mikayla of yesteryear sitting in front of her baiting and teasing her. This was Jennifer, a new creature that had risen from the ashes of the bitter teen pop idol, consoling her.

"I'm sorry I hit you." Lilly said humbly as she sniffed her tears.

"It was for a good cause. You've got a mean right cross by the way." Jennifer joked.

"Thanks." Lilly said softly. "Years of hitting Oliver strengthened it."

"I'm sorry we deceived you. We shouldn't have played with your emotions like that." Jennifer said.

"I brought it on myself." Lilly said. "I should have come clean with her when my feelings first changed."

"Speaking of coming clean… I do have to tell you something, in the interest of full disclosure. I don't want it coming out the wrong way later on." Jennifer said with trepidation. "The kiss that Miley and I had earlier… wasn't our first."

Lilly tensed slightly. "Oh?"

"I went to talk to her this morning at her father's house and… there was a moment." Jennifer started. "But I swear that… No. It did mean something to me. Miley is a great woman and I felt an attraction to her. But I could tell that her heart wasn't in it. She wants you."

Lilly paused for a moment to think about Jennifer's admission. "Thank you for being honest with me." Lilly said. "You really do care about her."

"Yeah. I really do." Jennifer said.

"I should probably go talk to Miley." Lilly said.

"Wait until Raven comes back. Then you can go strike. The iron will still be hot." Jennifer said. "Now… do you still wish you had never heard another word come out of my mouth?"

Lilly laughed then as quickly as the laugh appeared, it disappeared. "You can hit me if you want to."

"Come again?" Jennifer said.

"I almost took your head off this evening so it's only fair that you get a shot at me." Lilly stood up and squared her shoulders to face Jennifer. The beautiful brunette stood and faced Lilly.

"You want me to hit you?" Jennifer asked.

"Give me your best shot." Lilly said as she closed her eyes, awaiting the inevitable.

"All right, you asked for it." Jennifer said as Lilly winced in anticipation of the blow. Jennifer stepped forward and threw her arms around Lilly, embracing her in a tight hug. Lilly was stunned for several seconds before returning the hug.

"You know, you could have just hit me." Lilly deadpanned. Jennifer laughed.

"Come on. Let's go downstairs. Everyone is worried about you." Jennifer said.

* * *

Raven wound her way through Mailbu, on her way back to Miley's condo. Miley had been silent for the entire ride. Raven had to dig into Miley's purse for her driver's license to get her address to plug into the navigation system. About five minutes from Miley's place, Raven tried to talk to the dazed beauty.

"Miley? Sweetie? You haven't said a word since we left London's. You want to talk about it?" Raven said softly as she glanced over at Miley. The youngest Stewart had her elbow resting on the door, staring out into the blackness of the beautiful California night. Her tears had ceased, but her eyes were still glassy, previously shed tears stained and streaked her face.

Upon hearing Raven's question, Miley slowly turned her head to acknowledge her.

"Talk about what?" Miley's naturally raspy voice was even raspier with all the crying she had done. "Lilly and I have never had a fight like that before." Miley said softly. "Forget a relationship. We don't even have a friendship now."

"Not a chance." Raven said confidently. "All that rage that she had… all those emotions that exploded in your face… she is in love with you. That was the first time she had declared it in public and the first time she had to confront her feelings in your presence. I know. It happened to Chelsea and me."

Miley's curiosity had been piqued. She was grasping for something that said to her that what she had just experienced with Lilly was normal and that it somehow made sense. "I keep hearing about this legendary fight between you two. What happened?" Miley inquired.

"It really wasn't a fight. Chelsea didn't like something that I said to our friend Eddie about her and that really started the whole thing… well that and the fact that she walked in on me dancing around in our dorm room in my Vickie's, shaking my ass purposely so she would see me." Raven admitted.

"You just… put it out there?" Miley asked incredulously.

"Yeah. The song was… _Crazy In Love_. And I was bouncin' and shakin' and settin' things on fire!" They both laughed. Raven continued. "She left and then came back later and we pretended like nothing happened. We started talking and everything seemed to be back to normal. And then…"

**FLASHBACK **_**(excerpt from Thunderstorms, chapter 6, The Eyewall)**_

_Chelsea decided to press a little. "So what did y'all talk about?"_

_Raven put on her dancing shoes. "Oh, you know... stuff." "The women in Philly, the weather, life..." She managed to choke out one last subject. "...you."_

_Chelsea felt herself get a little warm, but she played it cool. "What about me?" She said with a slighty defensive tone._

_"He asked me where you were and... I told him that you went home for the weekend to chill. That it had been a rough week for you."_

_"Did you go into detail?" Chelsea's defense tightened up. She acknowledged to herself that Rae talked to Eddie about herself, but the idea of Raven talking about her behind her back, well-intentioned or not, about the past couple of weeks didn't sit well with her._

_"I mentioned that you kirked-out a little on Friday and that you needed to get away... and that I was worried about you."_

_The last part tugged on one of Chelsea's heart strings. She almost thanked Raven for her concern until one of the phrases in Raven's last sentence jumped out at her. Her mind would not let it go._

_"Kirked-out." "You told him that I kirked-out?" Chelsea felt the temperature of her blood rise a few degrees._

_"Well... no. I didn't tell him that you...kirked-out... I think the phrase I used... was... 'flicked off'." Raven didn't like where this was going._

_Chelsea raised the volume on her voice. "So now I'm some crazy bitch that 'flicked off' on you?" Her brown eyes darkening by the second._

_"No, Chels...I-I just told him that you were upset and 'flicked off' and we cried. That's it." Raven held back the other parts because she knew now was not the time for THAT revelation._

_"Well why didn't you just tell him everything! You should have told him that I am a class-failing, boyfriend-losing, wannabe actress who can't get her act together!"_

_"Chels, stop it!..."_

_"While you were at it why didn't you tell him that I boo-hooed like a little baby, SLOBBERED ON MYSELF AND WENT HOME CRYING TO MOMMY!"_

_Chelsea was about to blow a head gasket._

_Raven starts to well up. "COME ON, CHELS!..."_

_Chelsea is now screaming. "DON'T YOU 'COME ON, CHELS' ME! WHY COULDN'T YOU KEEP YOUR FUCKIN' MOUTH SHUT FOR ONCE!"_

_Tears started to stream down Raven's face. She was hurt because she upset Chelsea, Chelsea was yelling and Chelsea dropped an F-bomb on her. She realized her vision was about to come true._

_"IT WASN'T LIKE THAT, CHELS!" "I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU... AND EDDIE CALLED... AND... IT'S JUST BEEN REALLY DIFFICULT AROUND HERE LATELY! I'M SORRY IF YOU DIDN'T..._

_Chelsea was fixated on one word. "DIFFICULT. NOW NOT ONLY AM I A CLASS-FAILING, BOYFRIEND-LOSING, WANNABE ACTRESS BABY, BUT NOW... I'M...DIFFICULT."_

_Raven is now sobbing. "Chelsea... don't do this...I'm sorry... I..._

_"Difficult, huh?" "Well ya know what? I can take care of that problem tomorrow!" There was a defiant, resolute tone in Chelsea's voice as she moved toward the room door._

_Raven half-expected Chelsea to storm out right there, but she knew that the vision she had earlier in the day was not complete. Her sobbing started to subside as she began to utter the words that she knew would fulfill the prophecy._

_"Ch-Chelsea, what exactly do you mean by that?"_

_Chelsea's eyes became glassy with tears. "I will just march my ass over to Resident services and request to be moved since living with me is so 'difficult'!" Chelsea begins to cry._

_Raven began to sob again. "Chels...that's not what I meant..._

_Chelsea is now in full sob mode. "Save it Rae! What I really need (sobs) is to be left alone! (sobs) Can...you...please... leave me the hell alone? (sobbing) Can you do that? Chelsea painfully squeezes out as she slides down the door until she is sitting on the floor, hunched at the shoulders sobbing uncontrollably._

_Raven wanted to reach out to her. Tell her that she was sorry for hurting her. But Chelsea was wounded. You don't approach a wounded animal unless you know how to. Raven was too upset, crying too hard to figure it out. With Chelsea blocking the door, Raven went to the only place she could to escape the sight of a broken Chelsea. She retreated to the bathroom and turned on the shower to drown out Chelsea's crying... and to shield Chelsea from the sound of hers._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"And the rest, as they say, is history." Raven said.

"So that's when she came in to the bathroom to apologize and etcetera, etcetera." Miley said.

"Etcetera is right." Raven said.

"So do you see an etcetera in our future, Miss Psychic?" Miley asked.

"I'm really sorry about that. I sometimes…" Raven started.

"Don't beat yourself up about it." Miley said. "Lilly and I got ourselves into this mess acting like children. We should have been adult about this and dealt with our feelings."

"Love makes people do strange things." Raven said.

"You really think we'll be okay after tonight? I mean Lilly was livid." Miley said.

"I know my vision was wrong, but if I were a betting woman, I'd bet my life that before the night is over, Lilly will call or stop by your place to apologize." Raven said.

Miley looked at Raven quizzically for a moment. "Maybe you're right." Miley said. She then had a thought that made her cringe. "Oh no!"

"What Miley?" Raven exclaimed.

"Jennifer was still at the house when we left." Miley said nervously.

"Chelsea, London, Maddie and Renee are there. They are not going to let anything happen." Raven said calmly.

"Still…" Miley started.

"Hang on. I'm way ahead of you." Raven said before pulling out her cell phone and dialing Chelsea's cell. "Hey baby… yeah, she's fine… we're pulling down her street now… yeah, look, Miley's worried about Lilly and Jennifer… oh they did?... really?... okay, well, where… really?... okay… I'll be back in a little bit… I love you too."

"Well… what happened?" Miley asked expectantly.

Raven smiled a warm smile. "Let's get you home."

"Raven! What happened? Is everything all right?" Miley asked.

"All I'll say is that after we left, Jennifer went upstairs to have a coming-to-Jesus meeting with Lilly." Raven said.

"Raven, you know I'm from the South so I know what that means! What did she say to her?" Miley asked. "You know what…" Miley went rambling for her phone. "I'll find out myself."

"Miley! MILEY!" Raven exclaimed as she reached over and put her hand on top of Miley's. "You are not supposed to know this… but Lilly's on her way over here." Raven said as she pulled into Miley's complex.

"She… She is?" Miley said with a grin on her face.

"Yes. Now I don't know what she's gonna say or anything like that, but you have a chance to make this right. She's your best friend so you know how to deal with her." Raven offered.

"Should I change my clothes? My hair?" Miley asked nervously.

"Be normal." Raven said. "You do you. Be Miley. Do what Miley does when she gets home. When she gets here, let the conversation flow. Don't press. Things will eventually come full circle. Now go. She's about 15 minutes behind us."

"Thank you." Miley said as she threw her arms around Raven's neck. "I love you… all of you."

"We love you too. London and Maddie'll bring your car back in the morning." Raven said. "Now get!"

"I'm gone! Bye!" Miley said as she hopped out of London's silver Range Rover and ran into her building.

Raven shook her head. "Oh to be a fly on the wall tonight."

* * *

Miley went into her condo and moved through it at a frenzied pace. She quickly changed into her laying-around-the-house outfit which consisted of a white Tennessee Volunteer football t-shirt, orange Tennessee Volunteer gym shorts and orange Garfield slippers. Her Tennessee Vol slippers were on back order.

"Smells… trapped in here." Miley said as she grabbed a can of air freshener from the bathroom and walked through the condo spraying every room. "Now… food." Miley rambled around in the refrigerator. "Shoot. I didn't go grocery shopping and I'm hungry. I left London's without eatin' dinner!" Miley said out loud before deciding on her dinner choice. "I'll order pizza." Miley hopped on the phone and dialed the local pizza place and had ordered a pizza with the works in anticipation of Lilly's arrival.

Fifteen minutes went by, then twenty-five, then forty. "She said Lilly was fifteen minutes away. Where is she?" Miley said looking at her watch. After another five minutes, Miley dropped her head as she sat in front of the television. Miley had begun to make up in her mind that Lilly was not showing up. Miley mindlessly flipped through the channels on the TV in an attempt to play down her disappointment over Lilly's no-show. She was seconds away from a round of tears falling when the doorbell rang.

She walked over to the door and opened it.

"Pizza Palace." The young man in the yellow polo shirt said.

"Hi. How much?" Miley asked flatly.

"$16.79." He said.

Miley handed the young man a twenty dollar bill. "Keep the change."

"Thanks. Have a good evening." The delivery man said as he turned to leave.

Miley opened the box and inhaled the aroma of the loaded pizza. _Lilly would have loved this. _She thought to herself as she turned to walk back inside.

"Great minds think alike."

Miley froze in her tracks upon hearing the voice.

"I love the works with the pan crust." Miley turned around to see the most beautiful sight she had ever seen; Lillian Truscott in her black sundress holding a Pizza Palace pizza box in her hand. "Sorry I'm late. I stopped to pick this up. We didn't eat dinner." Lilly said, lifting the pizza box slightly.

Miley flashed a faint smile. "And you won't have to eat one of those gawd-awful lasagnas tomorrow for lunch." They both chuckled. "Come on in." Miley said.

Lilly walked past Miley and headed straight to the kitchen with her box. Miley sat her box on the coffee table and followed Lilly into the kitchen.

"Glasses." Lilly said, signaling to Miley that she wanted Miley to grab the glasses. Miley handed the glasses to Lilly who filled them from the icemaker on the door of the refrigerator. Miley took two plates out of the cabinet, stuck the roll of paper towel under her arm and headed back out into the living room. Lilly followed with the two glasses. She sat them down on the coffee table.

"There's a change of clothes on my bed for you… if you want to be more comfortable." Miley said.

Lilly stood at the end of the coffee table looking down at a seated Miley and gave her a lingering look. "I… couldn't be any more comfortable if I tried." Miley smiled warmly.

Lilly was about to say something else when Miley beat her to the punch. "Go change." Miley said softly. "We'll eat and talk." Lilly smiled and nodded and began walking toward Miley's bedroom. She then stopped and turned around.

"Before I go back there I just have to tell you… that… I love you." Lilly said gingerly.

"I know." Miley whispered. "I love you too." Miley smiled and lifted her chin in a reverse nod and whispered, "Go change." Lilly smiled, turned and started down the hallway. Even though they had yet to talk, Miley's heart soared. Even though they had yet to talk, Lilly's heart danced on cloud nine.

In that instant, the two best friends knew that all had been forgiven. In that instant, they knew that their relationship was about to change. In that instant, they knew that the declaration of love they just shared was deeper than any they had shared in the nearly twenty years they had known each other. In that instant, they knew that there was only one thing left to do.

* * *

**What is in store for our star-crossed wannabe lovers? I think you know. Chapter eight is on its way… next. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	8. My Girl

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment, It's A Laugh Productions and Warren & Rinsler Productions. I am just borrowing them for these stories. Original characters are owned by the author of this story.**

**Author's Note: I've got sunshine, on a cloudy day… when it's cold outside, I've got the month of May… I guess you'd say, what could make me feel this way, my girl, my girl, my girl, talkin' bout my girl… my girl.**

**

* * *

**

**The Best of Both Worlds**

_**Chapter 8**_

**My Girl**

Lilly walked into Miley's bedroom and looked around for a moment, taking in the surroundings. There was no doubt in her mind that she would soon be spending some well deserved quality time where she stood. She had slept in the same bed with Miley many times before, but she knew that the next time would be a completely different ballgame.

As it was at that moment, Lilly stood and thought back to all of the wonderful times that she shared with Miley over the years, all of the laughs and all of the tears. She thought to herself that even in the darkest of times for each of them, they served as the silver lining in each other's cloud. And as dark as it was earlier in the evening, the silver lining was now shining so bright that it has illuminated the entire sky. For the first time, Lilly could fully enjoy, within herself, the idea that she was in love with Miley Ray Stewart and that she knew that Miley was in love with her too.

It was then that Lilly's eyes fell upon the bed, and more importantly to her, what was on it. Miley had laid out a Pepperdine University t-shirt and blue shorts. She walked over to the t-shirt and the shorts. They felt so soft in her hands. She picked them up and brought them to her face when she noticed the smell. "They smell like her." Lilly said softly to herself with a smile. Lilly then proceeded to change out of her dress and into the comfy-cozies Miley left her.

Miley sat pensively in the living room waiting for Lilly to return. Her thoughts lingered on the fact that she came close to losing Lilly.

"I will not lose her… EVER." Miley said to herself. "I will make sure she is the happiest woman on Earth."

Miley replayed the events of the evening over in her mind. She saw the looks of disappointment, hurt and rage in Lilly's eyes, finally seeing that warm smile that she had come to love as Lilly stood in the hallway before going into the bedroom. Miley thought of her good friends that flew across the country and the one that came from down the street to help her, and while the help was a little haphazard, she nonetheless vowed to herself to give all of them the biggest, tightest hug she could muster and tell all of them how much she loved and appreciated them.

But all of that would have to wait for another day. The remainder of this evening was all about Lillian Jessica Truscott. Thoughts began flashing rapidly through Miley's mind… what is THAT moment going to be like when I tell her that I am in love with her? What is the first kiss going to be like? When are we going to make love? Where are we going to make love? How are we going to make love? Do I have coffee in the kitchen for tomorrow morning, just in case tonight is the night?

The emergence of Lilly for the bedroom interrupted Miley's train of thought.

"Hey." Lilly said gingerly.

"Hey yourself." Miley said. "You like?"

"They're great." Lilly said. "Can you believe that I went to Pepperdine and don't own anything that says Pepperdine on it but my transcript and my degree?"

"Well now you have shorts and a t-shirt, courtesy of yours truly." Miley said with a smile.

"They smell like you." Lilly said softly.

Miley paused for a moment. "I had to… break them in for you."

"Thank you. This was sweet." Lilly walked over near Miley, anticipating a hug.

"I can't touch you right now." Miley said. "I want to hug you, but if I do, I WILL do more than hug you and I really, really want to talk to you right now."

Lilly shifted nervously from foot to foot, biting her lip. She then spun on her heels and headed for the kitchen.

"Soda!" Lilly exclaimed then stopped on a dime and walked with purpose back over to the table, giving Miley a soul-piercing stare before ripping the pizza box open and snatching a slice of pie and stuffing it into her mouth before turning around and continuing on to the kitchen.

"What did that pizza ever do to you?" Miley exclaimed as she watched Lilly march into the kitchen. "Damn! The last time I saw you attack food like that was when you… were… hot…" Miley's brain was processing what she was about to say. "… for… our phys ed teacher in twelfth… grade." Miley now fully understood why Lilly attacked that piece of pizza the way she did. _Oh my God! She's horny… for me! _Miley thought.

"Wha aw you twkin abt? I ws nt ht fw hm!" Lilly said something unintelligible with her mouth full of pizza as she walked back into the living room and sat down.

"Okay. Chew, swallow, then talk. It works much better for the listener." Miley joked.

Lilly followed Miley's advice adding the wiping of her mouth to the equation before opening it to speak.

"I said… what are you talking about? I was not hot for him!" Lilly repeated herself.

"You're kidding right?" Miley started. "You wore pink lace boyshorts, showing off your little round butt, when we played basketball on the off chance that someone 'accidentally' pulled your shorts down and he could see you in all your glory."

"Well what about the day you became a C cup? Huh?" Lilly said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Miley scoffed.

"Yeah! It was the summer before eleventh grade and we went to the mall and you bought five skin tight tank tops that showed off your new rack!" Lilly said. "All of a sudden, you had the best posture of all-time! Stickin' your chest out and grinnin' at every boy you could find."

Miley started laughing. "I did do that, didn't I?"

"Yeah, well…" Lilly began laughing as well. "I guess Victoria's Secret lace panties and basketball don't go hand in hand, do they?"

"No, they don't." Miley said as they continued laughing. Miley then sighed contently. "Two peas in a pod, huh?"

"Two nuts in an Almond Joy is more like it." Lilly joked. More laughter ensued and then slowed to a stop "But I'd rather be nutty with you then sane with anybody else."

"I am so sorry about this evening. I'm not even gonna say that I don't know what got into me, because I do. I just… I never meant to hurt you." Miley said before picking up a slice of pizza and taking a bite.

"I know you didn't." Lilly said. "I had a talk with Jennifer after you and Raven left. She told me that it was all part of a plan to see if I really liked you… Well, it worked!"

"But it wasn't supposed to work like that." Miley said.

"Well, it served me right for planning to pretend to have a girlfriend to make you jealous." Lilly said before briefly pausing. "What I can't figure out is how you found out about my plan?"

Miley pursed her lips as she thought of how she was going to tell Lilly. She then nodded in agreement with her inner self before speaking. "I have never kept a secret from you before and I promise that I won't now. The only problem is… the way I found out about your plan… is not my secret to tell. I mean I will, if and when I get permission to tell you."

"Mile, that… doesn't make any sense." Lilly said.

"I know." Miley said and then paused. "Wait a minute." Miley hopped up off the couch and grabbed the cordless phone off of the table before walking into the kitchen. Lilly heard her dialing and then talking to someone but couldn't make out who it was. After several moments, Miley came back. "I'm sorry about that." Miley said.

"Is everything all right?" Lilly asked.

"Yes. I just needed permission before I told you this." Miley said. Lilly cocked her head to one side and had a look of great interest on her face. Miley could only imagine that this is what Lilly looked like when she listened to one of her students. "The reason that I knew about your plan was… that Raven had… a vision about it. She is a… psychic."

There was a few moments of silence in the room as Miley let the revelation sink in. Lilly looked at Miley as her wheels turned before dropping her head and beginning to laugh.

"You had me there for a minute." Lilly said as she lifted her head and continued to laugh. "Raven had a psychic vision. That's funny."

"I'm dead serious." Miley said. "Raven had a vision last night that you walked in to London's house with Renee and introduced her as your girlfriend."

Lilly sat in stunned silence. "Well… yeah I did, but… I told them that I decided not to go through with it… and that I wanted to tell you how I really felt. Why didn't she see that?"

"She sees little clips of things in her visions and… well… she didn't see the second part." Miley said.

Lilly narrowed her eyes and bristled. "You mean we had this big blow up because of a cooky, half-baked vision?" Lilly spat.

"Raven was just trying to help me. They all were." Miley started. "She really didn't mean any harm and she felt terrible about it. I don't know which one of us cried more, me or her."

Lilly instantly calmed down. "I guess neither one of us would be sitting here if it hadn't been for the vision. I mean, you would have… cause it's your place but…"

"I… get the point, Lil. Thanks." Miley said with a chuckle. "And I disagree with you. I think we would have been sitting here like this without the vision… eventually." Lilly smiled. "Lilly…" Miley turned her body to face Lilly on the couch. She was seated with her left leg Indian-style on the couch and her right leg on the floor. Lilly sat the same way, mirroring Miley's position. Miley took Lilly by both of her hands. "I have had feelings for you for the last six months." Lilly's eyes lit up with wonder and amazement. "Ever since the night we went for seafood and you told me the story about Spencer and the girl he defended…"

Lilly began to glow. "You… remember that story?"

"How could I forget it?" Miley said softly. "You had such conviction and passion in your voice. Your eyes just lit up like the sky… kinda like they're doin' now." Miley rubbed her thumbs over Lilly's hands as she held them. "And then you started crying and…" Miley took a moment to catch herself as her emotions threatened to overtake her. "… you looked so beautiful, inside and out. It was… It was… the moment… I fell in love with you."

Lilly's heart swelled to near overflowing. She could feel tears of joy ready to explode from her soul. She remembered that night. She remembered that conversation. She remembered Miley uncharacteristically zoning out on her as she was talking that night and with Miley's admission, she now knew why.

"I… uhh… damn." Lilly softly exclaimed as she cleared her throat. Lilly was determined to pull herself together enough for her formal declaration to Miley. "The day you left Jake… that Sunday you came over to my place and cried in my arms…" Lilly's tears began to fall. "I wanted to hold you forever." Lilly squeezed Miley's hands just as Miley's tears began to fall. "There was a part of me… that wanted you to stay at my place forever." Miley smiled as she sniffed her tears. "I was so angry at Jennifer this evening… because she had what I wanted."

"What was that?" Miley asked, knowing what the answer would be but wanting to hear it nonetheless.

Lilly smiled. "You." She said softly. "I wanted you. I am in love with you, Miley Ray Stewart."

The smiles that both of them had on their faces could have illuminated ten thousand skies. Lilly and Miley had just admitted to one another that they were in love with each other. The two of them were frozen in joy as they sat on the sofa and gazed at each other, taking in the beauty of the other. It was then that Miley decided to break the silence… and the tension between them.

"Now if someone were writing this as a story, this is where we would lean in slowly and kiss each other." Miley said with a smile.

"You know, you're right." Lilly said. She then decided to 'write' the scene herself. "Lilly gazed into Miley's magnificent blue-green eyes, captivated by the sheer beauty of the woman sitting before her…"

Miley continued. "Miley, as if possessed by a sensual spirit, brings her hand up and gently traces… Lilly's bottom lip with her finger…" Miley's actions elicited a shudder from Lilly. "She longed to taste Lilly's full lips. One simple kiss from those lips would set the two best friends on a course of romantic bliss that neither one expected but that both so desperately needed."

Lilly picked up the narrative from there. "As Lilly kissed Miley's slender, manicured fingers, she gazes at Miley's crimson tinted lips and licks her own in anticipation of their anti-climactic kiss."

"Lil?" Miley said.

"Yeah, Miley?" Lilly answered.

"If you don't lean in and kiss me right now, I am going to soak through these shorts." Miley said, utilizing her purring voice on Lilly for the first time.

Lilly smiled and activated her feline-like purring voice. "That's okay." Lilly started as she leaned close enough that their lips barely brushed, her warm breath dancing across Miley's skin. "I have a feeling you won't have them on much longer anyway."

"Oh? Why is that?" Miley asked in a whisper.

"Because as cute as they are… I want to see what's underneath." Lilly said.

"You know I have a potty mouth. You're gonna have me cursing in a minute." Miley said as she squirmed. Her earlier prediction about soaking through her shorts was becoming a reality.

"Well… you can't talk… with your mouth full. Now can you?" Lilly said just before pressing her lips to Miley's.

To say that the moment was magical would not do it justice. All of the stars and butterflies and room spinning that people speak of when they kiss their true love for the first time paled in comparison to the feelings that Miley and Lilly shared at that moment. The entire universe melted away. It was simply Miley and Lilly. Cloud nine was not high enough. Infinity was not long enough. Miley and Lilly had transcended them all.

"Come here." Miley breathlessly said in between kisses as she leaned back on the sofa, allowing Lilly to lay on top of her.

"Would it be to forward if I told you I wanted to continue this in your bedroom?" Lilly asked.

Miley smiled. "And I thought I was supposed to be the Southern lady." She said with a smirk.

"I guess you've rubbed off on me." Lilly said.

"Interesting choice of words. Come on." Miley said as Lilly helped her off the couch. Miley then took the lead as she lead Lilly by hand down the hallway and into the bedroom.

Upon entering the room, the first thing Lilly did was reach behind Miley to free her long chestnut brown mane from the scrunchie that was holding it in place.

"You are so beautiful." Lilly said with unabashed awe in her voice. Miley dropped her eyes and smiled. Lilly took a step forward and lifted Miley's chin with the crook of her finger. When Miley's face came into full view again, she had a deep crimson blush on her cheeks. "If that made you blush, Stewart… then just wait." Lilly said as she slowly kissed Miley.

The beautiful brunette moaned softly as she parted her lips to accept Lilly's tongue. The kiss became deeper and more passionate. Miley broke the kiss suddenly and began kissing along Lilly's jaw line and down to her neck.

"Where are you going?" Lilly asked devilishly.

"Just call me Captain Stewart. Cause I plan on going where no woman has gone before." Miley said jokingly but it came out as anything but a joke. She descended upon Lilly's neck and began kissing and sucking until she found Lilly's pulse point.

"Ohmigod!" Lilly exclaimed. "That's… uhh… my spot." She breathlessly proclaimed as Miley danced on it over and over with her tongue. Lilly squirmed where she stood. She had told Miley in confidence years earlier her weak point and now Miley was using it against her. "Unh-huh. Yeah. Right… there." Lilly eked out as she ran her fingers through Miley's hair. "If you… don't stop… OH SHIT!" Lilly said. With her fingers already laced through Miley's hair, she gave it a gentle tug, lifting Miley's lips from her neck.

Lilly then crashed her lips onto Miley's almost violently as her passion exploded. Miley gasped into Lilly's mouth as the slightly shorter blonde began to overwhelm her. Lilly moved from Miley's mouth to her neck as the two women were unwilling and unable to move from their spot near the center of Miley's room. Lilly then found her way near and then onto Miley's weak spot, her earlobe. Lilly deftly nipped and sucked Miley's earlobe, sending Miley into orbit. Miley had two handfuls of blonde hair in her hands as Lilly continued her assault.

Miley could take no more. She began tugging at the bottom of Lilly's t-shirt, sliding it slowly upward. Feeling the cotton sliding up her sides along with the warmth of Miley's palms against her skin, Lilly instinctively lifted her arms above her head. Miley pulled the garment up, over and off of Lilly's slim yet curvaceous frame. She had seen Lilly in various states of undress before so she was familiar with the sight of Lilly's body. The feel and taste of it however was a totally different story.

Miley sat down on the edge of her bed and pulled Lilly at the waist toward her and immediately kissed Lilly's midsection. Lilly went to the gym three times a week and ran every day leaving her with a tone, fit figure that, for the first time, Miley was going to experience in the most intimate way.

Lilly reveled in the sensation of Miley's soft lips and even softer kisses peppering her midsection. Those kisses were only stoking the fire that burned below. Lilly's center was about to go nuclear in anticipation of Miley's touch. Lilly so desperately wanted to push Miley's head down and have her gorgeous new lover devour her, but she knew that this was the pace that they set and that she would not spontaneously combust before reaching that point. Lilly, however, decided that there was something else that she could do while she waited for that inevitability.

Miley's eye were closed as she drank in the scent of warm vanilla sugar that was Lilly's body spray, the softness of the blonde's skin on her lips, her fingertips as they glided over her taut body. Miley was in a trance, locked in to the zone that was Lilly's body. She could hear Lilly moaning above her and those moans were turning Miley on as well.

As Miley continued to plant kisses on Lilly's stomach, she was snapped out of her trance as she felt something brush her hair on its descent to the floor. Miley opened her eyes and glanced down at the floor. Her heart skipped a beat when the object came into focus. It was a black, strapless bra. Miley's instinct at that moment was to whip her head upward to take in the previously hidden treasure that was Lilly's breasts. But Miley decided to play it cool and not appear to be THAT anxious.

That plan lasted all of ten seconds when Miley heard Lilly draw breath between her teeth and the moaning get slightly louder. Miley lifted her head upward and took in a breathtaking sight. Lilly's eyelids were in a half-closed state of bliss as she slowly and sensually ran her thumbs over her hardened nipples. A near breathless moan caught in the back of her throat as she pleasured herself.

Miley resumed her kissing trail upward from just above Lilly's belly button, slowly bringing her hands up Lilly's torso until she covered Lilly's hands with her own. With her hands Miley manipulated Lilly's, gently but firmly squeezing Lilly's breasts.

"Come to me." Miley whispered in the sexiest whisper Lilly had ever heard. Lilly immediately complied as she sat down next to Miley on the edge of the bed. Their passionate kissing resumed, each woman running her hands through the others hair. Moments later, Miley's t-shirt became the next victim of their lovemaking as Lilly quickly removed it. Seconds after that, Lilly watched as Miley reached behind her and removed her black lace bra, her eyes never leaving Lilly's.

Lilly gingerly cupped the side of Miley's breast, lightly sweeping her thumb over the hardened pink nipple. "That feels so good." Miley breathlessly said. She then instinctively leaned back, resting on her outstretched arms, ceding full control at that moment to Lilly. The beautiful blonde brought her right hand up and began caressing Miley's other breast in the same fashion.

Miley rolled her eyes to the back of her head as her head fell back, giving in to the sensation she was experiencing. Lilly then bent her head down, replacing the sweeping motion of her left thumb with the warmth of her mouth as she took the nipple in and sucked gently. "Oh… sweet Jesus yes." Miley purred. Gaining that measure of approval, Lilly applied slightly more sucking pressure. "Lilly, yes!" Miley moaned as she lowered herself onto the bed, her back flat on the mattress. She lifted her hands above her head in a sign of complete submission.

Lilly lifted her head slightly and stood, eliciting a small whimper from Miley. That whimper was quickly silenced as Miley watched Lilly shimmy out of her shorts and underwear. Taking in the sight of a fully nude Lilly sent Miley's arousal to another level. That was only the beginning of a rising tide of arousal as Lilly grazed her fingertips from the valley between Miley's breasts down to her navel, hooking Miley's shorts with both index and middle fingers and pulling them down. Miley lifted her hips slightly to aid Lilly in her efforts.

Lilly then reassumed her position over Miley, this time straddling her thigh as she lowered her head and began sucking Miley's nipple once again. Lilly moaned softly as she began to grind her center on Miley's thigh. Miley could feel the slick wetness of Lilly's center on her thigh. That only seemed to heighten her aroused state. Lilly then switched to the left nipple, caressing the other between her fingertips.

Miley was in heaven. Lilly's lips were as soft as she thought they would be. Her tongue was as moist as she thought it would be. And Lilly felt better than she could have possibly imagined. At one point, Lilly looked up as Miley looked down at her. Their eyes locked. Miley motioned for Lilly to slide up to her with her index finger. Lilly began sliding up Miley's body.

"Your turn." Miley cooed as she smiled, biting her bottom lip.

"I always thought you had a sexy voice, but damn." Lilly said. "You could probably make me come listening to you." Lilly said as she kissed Miley.

Miley broke the kiss. "I'll have to remember that." Miley purred again. "But first…" Miley placed her hands on Lilly's waist and positioned her body so that Lilly's breasts were in her face. Miley then leaned up slightly and took one of Lilly's nipples into her mouth.

"Shit!" Lilly exclaimed in a whisper-yell as she shut her eyes and moaned in ecstasy.

"And I thought I had the potty mouth." Miley said with a sly grin before taking the nipple back into her mouth and sucking deeply.

"Oh, goddamn Miley!" Lilly whisper-yelled as she threw her head back, her blonde mane fluttering behind her. Miley switched to the other nipple eliciting much the same response. "That feels amazing."

"Which way are you going?" Miley purred.

"Wha- What?" Lilly asked.

"Up or down? Either way, you win." Miley said seductively, piquing Lilly's interest.

"Uhh… up?" Lilly said, unsure of what Miley had in mind. Miley placed her hands on Lilly's waist and pushed her up further. Lilly began shaking in anticipation of what she knew was coming next. Miley had positioned Lilly's center right above her face. Lilly could feel Miley's breath on her. It was driving her crazy with desire. Miley hesitated for what seemed like an eternity. _First time with a woman and she starts out like this? Damn! Making love to her is gonna be fun! _Lilly thought just before Miley slowly brought out her tongue to flick Lilly's clit for the first time. "AHHHH!" Lilly exclaimed on first contact. "AHHHH GOD!" Lilly exclaimed on second contact. When Miley's tongue contacted her clit for the third time, Lilly's exclamation was a little more animated. Miley flicked her tongue several times in rapid succession. "Shit, yes, Miley… FUCK!" Miley continued with her rapid tongue action for a minute or two more before Lilly stopped her, lifting herself from Miley's mouth.

"What's wrong?" Miley asked.

"Nothing. Absoultely nothing." Lilly said breathlessly. "But this was about to be over in a hurry." Miley chuckled a sexy, slightly sadistic chuckle. "You know what…" Lilly suddenly hopped off of Miley and flopped around until she was between the brunette's legs. "Your turn." Lilly said sexily as she began her slow descent, trailing kisses along Miley's mid-line.

"Oh God, Lil." Miley breathlessly uttered as Lilly closed in on her target. Lilly reached Miley's bikini line before Miley stopped her. "Just do me one favor Lilly." Miley whispered.

"Anything." Lilly whispered.

"Don't be gentle." Miley said softly.

"Really?" Lilly asked.

"Really. Take me." Miley said with blazing fire in her eyes. Lilly's eyes darkened as she lowered her head and took Miley's clit into her mouth and sucked deeply. "SHIT! That's it!" Miley exclaimed. "AAAHHHH!" She exclaimed again as Lilly repeated her sucking action. Lilly then began flicking her tongue even more rapidly than Miley did earlier. "Oh my… God Lilly yes!" Miley screamed as she put both hands on the back of Lilly's head. Several minutes passed as Lilly would slow down and then pick up her pace, providing the roller coaster of sensations that would bring Miley to the brink of release, down and then back up again.

The charge had been lit. The passion between the two had exploded. The determination that they had to bring each other the ultimate pleasure took priority over everything else. Miley had never been on such an near-orgasmic high for so long. Lilly was like a woman possessed, her own arousal elevated in each passing minute that she pleasured Miley.

"Lilly, I'm coming!" Miley announced. "Lilly, I'm coming! Right… there! Right… there…" Miley bore down with everything she had inside her and willed the most body-shuddering orgasm of her life to rocket through her body.

Miley was still panting and shaking when she gained a burst of energy, fueled by adrenaline and lust, and pushed Lilly onto her back. She pushed Lilly's legs back and began lapping at Lilly's center.

"OH, OH, OH, OH!" Lilly began panting as Miley furiously devoured her. "Miley! Damn! Please! Yes!" Lilly exclaimed before her lungs filled with air for one last ear splitting orgasmic scream.

Several moments went by as the two friends turned lovers collected themselves, wrapping up in each others arms. For several moments, all they could do was smile at one another and take in the occasional heavy breath, filling their lungs with air once again. Miley was the first to break the silence.

"We are so going to do that again." Miley said with an air of satisfaction.

"What are we thirteen, riding Space Mountain at Disneyland?" Lilly shot back before pausing. "We ARE so gonna do that again!" Lilly said causing both of them to laugh.

"In about four or five minutes." Miley said.

"And you said I'm the greedy one." Lilly said.

"You be the greedy one outside the bedroom and I'll be the greedy one inside the bedroom." Miley said.

"So if we went out and made love on the sofa, I could be greedy?" Lilly said planting a soft kiss on Miley's lips.

"You can pretty much be greedy anywhere you want to." Miley said as she traced small circles around Lilly's areola with her index finger causing Lilly to shudder.

"Keep doing that and my greed is going to be right here…" Lilly's thought was interrupted by Miley's circles. "… right now."

"I'm waiting." Miley said with a devilish grin.

"Not anymore you're not." Lilly said before rolling over on top of Miley and kissing her deeply.

**Tuesday, September 19, 2017, 9:30 am – Miley Stewart's condo, Malibu**

Maddie and London pulled into Miley's parking lot to pick her up for brunch and to retrieve her car from the night before. They figured that Miley might not be in the mood to answer the phone so they just came over, forgoing the phone call.

"You think she's all right?" London said.

"I hope so." Maddie said. "She'll be all right if her talk with Lilly went all right."

"You think Jennifer's conversation with Lilly was enough?" London said.

"Well… Lilly seemed to be okay when she left and Jennifer did say they made peace with each other." Maddie replied.

"Now it's just a matter of Lilly making peace with Miley." London said as they reached Miley's building.

"You know… Renee gave us Lilly's cell phone number. Maybe I'll call her during her lunch… see how she's holding up." Maddie said just before ringing Miley's door bell.

A full minute passed with no reply from inside. Maddie and London looked at each other and shrugged before Maddie rang the door bell again.

"_Just a minute!" _The two ladies could hear Miley from the other side of the door.

"Poor thing." London said. "Must have been a rough night."

Just then, the door opened revealing Miley with her hair tousled wildly and a sleepy look on her face.

"Hey." Miley said in a voice slightly more gravelly than usual. She took noticed of the surprised looks on London and Maddie's faces as she leaned against the door jamb. "Don't worry. I brushed my teeth."

"No. Sweetie." London said. "It just looks like you had a rough night."

"I did." Miley said. "I didn't get a whole lot of sleep last night."

"Did you get to talk to Lilly?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah. I talked to her." Miley said.

"So it didn't go so well?" London asked.

"Why would you say that?" Miley asked.

"You just don't seem like your usual peppy self." Maddie said.

Miley looked at them with a slightly forlorn look. "I guess you have a point."

A moment later, an equally disheveled Lilly appeared at Miley's side, decked out in Miley's Tennessee Vol t-shirt and shorts. It was then that the now mouth-wide-open London and Maddie noticed that Miley was wearing Pepperdine garb, Lilly's alma mater.

"I'm gonna hop in the shower first." Lilly said before planting a kiss on Miley's lips. "Oh, hey London, Maddie. Thanks for the invite to brunch. Hope they have plenty of food. I'm starving!" Lilly said before turning to leave the front door.

"Wait for me. Water conservation." Miley said with a grin. "I'm sorry guys! Come on in. There's coffee in the kitchen…"

London chuckled incredulously as Maddie spoke. "No… that's okay. We'll… meet you at the house. You guys… shower up and do your thing."

Miley leaned closer. "We did our thing four times last night. I don't know how much I have left in me."

"You better have at least one more left." Lilly purred from behind the door. "Say goodbye Miley."

Miley looked at London and Maddie with a blank stare that broke into a wide grin. "Goodbye Miley." Miley said as the door slowly closed and locked in the faces if the two shell-shocked women.

London laughed incredulously again. "I'll be damned. Well, I guess that conversation went well."

"Ya think?" Maddie said sarcastically as they made their way out of the building.

"They tore each other up, didn't they?" London asked.

"Yeah." Maddie said flatly. "I didn't have the heart to tell Miley her shorts were on backwards."

London nodded. "And inside out."

"You think she cares right now?" Maddie asked.

"Nope." London said. "They're probably on the floor right now anyway."

"You're probably right. Let's go home." Maddie said.

"Okay." London said. "We've got to see if we can catch Raven and Chelsea."

"Walk in on us, will ya?" Maddie said defiantly. "We'll see who gets embarrassed best."

**You would think this would be the end of the story but not quite. I may have something up my sleeve. Or maybe not. Come back for chapter 9 to find out. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	9. My Girl Says What?

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment, It's A Laugh Productions and Warren & Rinsler Productions. I am just borrowing them for these stories. Original characters are owned by the author of this story. **

**

* * *

**

**The Best of Both Worlds**

_**Chapter 9**_

**My Girl Says What?**

London and Maddie came back from Miley's place still buzzing over Miley's overnight guest and they way that they found out about her. As the two made their way back to London's palatial estate, they began musing about a number of different things in their lives.

"It is so beautiful out here. I could live out here, you know?" Maddie said with a look of total contentment etched on her face as she rode in the passenger seat with the window down, sunglasses on and the ocean breeze whipping through her hair.

"So let's move." London said in a matter-of-fact fashion.

"Okay. I call the moving company when we get back to Boston." Maddie deadpanned.

"I'm serious." A sunglass-bespectacled London said as she glanced over at Maddie. "Let's move out here."

"London! We can't do that!" Maddie exclaimed. "We both have jobs and apartments and friends back there! And then there's my family. My parents and my brother are there."

"Madeline, Madeline, Madeline." London chided. "I know that we've only been a couple for five months but you will learn that with me, distance means nothing. Boston to L.A. is a five and a half hour flight."

"Yeah, but plane tickets, Miss Personal Gulfstream Jet Woman, cost money and while I do all right in the wallet, my summer home is not Fort Knox." Maddie said.

"No, your summer home will be Pacific Palisades, California. We'll make this our summer home!" London said. "And as for the plane tickets, you have full access to Tipton One and through you, your family does too. I love you, therefore, I love them by association."

"You're serious!" Maddie said with surprise. "I can't sponge off of you like that."

"So don't sponge." London said. "Come out here and lay the groundwork for a private practice. Don't tell me that you don't want your own law practice."

"But London…" Maddie started.

"Look. When my father died, you saved me from myself. You gave me a new perspective on life that I will be forever grateful for." London said. "I could live for the next ninety years and still owe you for how you have fulfilled my life. Come on. Save up your leave and take off July and August and we'll live out here… just you and me… the sauna… the Jacuzzi… skimpy bathing suits… no bathing suits…"

"You should be an attorney. That was one hell of a closing argument." Maddie said.

"Well… I do sleep with the best lawyer in Boston." London joked.

"Then consider me one of the newest residents of Southern California!" Maddie exclaimed.

"Way to go Blondie!" London exclaimed.

"You think we have time for a quick sweat in that sauna?" Maddie asked.

"I think that can be arranged." London purred as she floored her Range Rover, making the engine growl as they sped toward Manila Gardens.

Less than ten minutes later London pulls up to her black iron gate. As the gate slides back, they notice that Chelsea and Raven's silver convertible Mercedes rental car was missing from the circular driveway.

"Looks like our houseguests went out for a drive." London purred.

Maddie unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned over as London put the truck in park. "Good. Then they won't hear you when you scream." Maddie purred.

"That's awfully confident of you." London smiled her sexiest smile.

"Confidence is sexy. Don't you think?" Maddie said, imitating actor Jack Palance in a classic Old Spice commercial she had seen on TVLand the night before.

"Really sexy." London whispered as she leaned into a deep, passionate kiss. Moments later, she broke the kiss. "Bathing suits, sauna, four minutes."

"I'll be there in three and a half." Maddie grinned as she hopped out of the truck and began running for the front door.

"It's a good thing I wore kitten heels today!" London said to herself as she hopped out of the truck and ran for the door, hitting the alarm fob for her truck on the way inside

Maddie beat London upstairs and into their bedroom as they raced each other to see which one could change into their bikini faster. Despite the head start, Maddie lost to London by a split second.

"Race you to the pool." The ultra-competitive Maddie offered.

"You're on." The equally competitive London accepted.

They took off running and giggling down the staircase at the back of the house leading down to the indoor pool area. That area had an Olympic-sized swimming pool with a Jacuzzi at the near end of the pool and a sauna room off to the left as you walked in.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs and turned right down the short hall that led to the pool, Maddie, who was trailing London, grabbed her shorter woman and pushed her up against the wall and kissing her roughly.

"You… wanna start… here? In the hallway?" London breathlessly asked the now-insatiable Maddie.

"I started… in the truck." Maddie growled in between kissing London's neck and collarbone. "Come on." Maddie grabbed London's hand and practically dragged her the final fifteen feet to the entrance door for the pool. She flung the door open, pulling London in behind her and…

"OH GOD RAVEN… FUCK!" A nude Chelsea screamed as she was sitting on the edge of the Jacuzzi, leaned back on her elbows, head thrown back as a partially submerged Raven was furiously bobbing her head between the redhead's legs, giving her intense oral pleasure.

London spun quickly attempting to turn to face the door when she slipped on some water that had splashed out of the Jacuzzi. Only her grip on Maddie prevented her from crashing hard to the pool deck.

"Holy shit!" London exclaimed as she went down, bringing a petrified Maddie down on top of her.

The sudden slapstick routine that was London and Maddie startled Chelsea and Raven. Chelsea nearly drowned Raven as she quickly slid into the bubbling water up to her neck, pushing Raven down into the water. Raven quickly righted herself as she popped out of the water, flinging the water from her hair everywhere. They were both breathing heavily.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE Y'ALL DOING HERE?" London exclaimed.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE WE DOING HERE?" Chelsea shot back. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING DOWN HERE? YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF US! DIDN'T YOU HEAR US!"

"We were kind of… not… paying attention… Wait a minute!" Maddie said. "Where the hell is your car? We thought you two were gone!"

"I found the number to your detailing service in the kitchen…" Raven said as she tried to get the water out of her ears. "… and they came to pick it up about a half an hour ago." Raven said as she ran her hands through her hair.

"Sorry I dunked you." Chelsea said to Raven under her breath. Raven mouthed to her that it was okay. "So I guess we're even, huh?" She said to London and Maddie. "You couldn't have come in a minute later, could you? Damnit!"

"Really?" Raven asked with a smirk.

"Really." Chelsea deadpanned, upset over her narrowly-missed orgasm.

"We're… sorry." London said as she began laughing, still sitting Indian-style on the pool deck.

"I'm glad to see that my sexual frustration is a source of humor for you." Chelsea said in a clipped tone as she waded neck-deep in the water.

"No. It's not that!" London said as she continued laughing. "First, Miley and Lilly, now you two. This has been one hell of a morning."

"Miley and Lilly! What the…" Raven shot up quickly out of the water, only to instantly remember that she was naked and dropped back down into the water neck deep. "WILL SOMEBODY PLEASE BRING US SOME FUCKING TOWELS?" Raven yelled.

London began laughing harder as Maddie, who at this point was laughing also, reached over and handed the couple towels and then turned herself and London around so Raven and Chelsea could emerge from the Jacuzzi. Once they did, Raven grabbed two more towels for them to dry off and continued with the conversation.

"Now what's this about Miley and Lilly?" Raven asked with anticipation in her voice.

"Oh, nothing." London said. "Just that we went over to Miley's house to pick her up for brunch and to get her car, but she already had a ride."

"Yeah. That she had been riding all night long!" Maddie said with a grin.

"Lilly? No way!" Chelsea said in amazement.

"You mean Miley and Lilly…" Raven started.

"Miley knocked the stuffin' off that Egg McMuffin!" London joked.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Chelsea and Raven exclaimed in unison.

"So they had a night to remember." Chelsea stated.

"When you answer the door wearing your friend's Pepperdine t-shirt and shorts backward and inside out, I'd say your night was pretty good." Maddie said.

"Good to the fourth power according to young Miss Stewart." London said.

"DAAAAYYYYUM!" Raven exclaimed.

"I bet she was glowing." Chelsea said.

"Most definitely." London answered.

"So how was the water?" Maddie said with a smirk, switching the subject back to Raven and Chelsea's hot tub dalliance.

"Shut up Blondie." Raven deadpanned to the laughter of her hosts.

"I'd ask Chelsea but when we came in she wasn't very wet." London joked.

"Oh, she was wet! Just not with water." Maddie chimed in, causing London to explode with laughter.

"You…" Chelsea was about to fire back when Raven interrupted her.

"It's okay baby. So where were you two going in such a hurry?" Raven asked, deflecting the heat from her wife.

"Yeah!" Chelsea joined in. "Skimpy bikinis I see. Goin' for a little dip in the pool or goin' for a little dip in the poonany?"

Maddie laughed. "Who says poonany anymore? And for the record… it was the sauna."

"You cheap whores!" Raven kidded and then paused for a second. "The sauna?" She asked. Maddie and London gave toothless smiles as they nodded their stamp of approval.

Raven looked over at Chelsea. "Already making the mental note, Dear." Chelsea said.

"Well, come on y'all. I guess the new lovebirds will be here soon for brunch." Raven said.

"We might as well have lunch. I am starving." Maddie said.

"Good idea. There's a great Italian place up by Pepperdine." London said.

They all stood up and headed for the door, Raven first, then Chelsea, then Maddie followed by London. Chelsea turned to Maddie. "Me and Raven, You and London, now Miley and Lilly… we've got our own little L Word thing goin' on here." Chelsea said.

Raven glanced over her shoulder as they walked. "Yeah. But I'm much hotter than Jennifer Beals." Raven proclaimed to the laughter of the other three women.

* * *

Miley and Lilly finished up in the shower and went into the bedroom to get dressed. They had smiles plastered on their faces that were present ever since their first encounter the night before.

"I just realized that I don't have anything to change into." Lilly said.

Miley was rifling through her closet. "I'm way ahead of ya, Toots. Here." Miley tossed a pair of dark denim jeans and a black sleeveless top onto the bed. "You can wear your heels from last night."

"Thanks." Lilly said as she sat on the bed and watched Miley in the walk-in closet. "This is the most surreal morning ever."

"I know. Can you believe the Chargers lost to the Vikings?" Miley joked.

"That's not what I meant, Genius." Lilly deadpanned.

Miley chuckled. "I know, I know." Miley turned to look at Lilly with white jeans and an aqua top in hand. "This is the best morning I've ever had. And it's all because of you."

Lilly leaned back on the bed with one foot propped up and slowly undid her fluffy white towel revealing her naked glory. "Come over here and let me make it even better." Lilly purred.

"We… are already late." Miley said as she sat her clothes on the vanity but never taking her eyes off of Lilly's form.

"Did you see the looks on London and Maddie's faces?" Lilly purred again. "They are over at London's right now talking about us. We are going to be the talk of lunch, so…" Lilly paused and began touching herself in front of Miley, sweetening the pot. "MMMM… let's give them… AAAHHH… something to talk about."

"You're gonna kill me. You know that?" Miley said. Her eyes then narrowed as she focused on the stunning blonde touching herself in front of her. "But I might as well die with a smile on my face." Miley purred as she removed her towel and made her way over to the bed.

* * *

"What time is it?" Raven asked.

"Going on twelve." Maddie said with exasperation in her voice. "We got any more muffins?"

"You ate the last one an hour ago. What are you pregnant?" London asked.

"Here." Chelsea reached in her purse and pulled out a Three Musketeers bar, handing it to Maddie.

"I thought you said you didn't have any more candy!" Raven said.

"No. I said I didn't have any more Reese's." Chelsea corrected Raven who rolled her eyes.

"Where are they? I'm gonna leave without them." Maddie said.

"You know where they are and what they're doing so don't trip." Raven said. Seconds later, the door bell rang. London went to answer it.

"Hey ladies!" Jennifer said.

"Oh. It's just Jenn." London said flatly.

"I've gotten a warmer reception at an anti-Jewish rally, and yes I'm half Jewish." Jennifer said.

"Me too!" Chelsea said. "Dutch and Russian Jew. You?"

"Colombian." Jennifer said. The other women looked at each other in disbelief as they mouthed 'Colombian?' to each other. "So where's Miley?"

"Uhh… reaping the benefits of your talk with Lilly." London said.

"What do you mean?" Jennifer asked.

"Somebody had an overnight guest at their condo last night." Raven said.

"I guess it was inevitable." Jennifer said. "Good for them." Just then the door bell rang again. London stepped to the door and opened it.

"Sorry we're late." Miley said, followed by Lilly.

"Hey guys." Lilly said with a sheepish grin on her face, reminiscent of her Lola Lufnagle days.

"Hey Miles." Chelsea said, followed by the rest of the women.

"Come here." Jennifer said coldly. All the women froze for a moment, taken aback by the sharpness of her tone. Miley cautiously stepped up to her. "Stick out your tongue."

"What?" Miley said.

"Just do it." Jennifer said sternly. Miley reluctantly complied. Jennifer studied it for a second. "To the left." Jennifer ordered. Miley did so. "To the right. Miley complied again. "Up." Again, Miley did as she was asked. "Down." After Miley completed the exercise, Jennifer turned to the group. "Well ladies, you'll be happy to know that she didn't sprain her tongue." The group howled in laughter.

"You… dumbass!" Miley exclaimed as she swatted at a laughing Jennifer. Lilly stood next to Miley with a half smile, half smirk, shaking her head.

"A mild strain maybe…" Jennifer joked. "But no sprain."

"Let us see your tongue, Lilly!" London joked.

Lilly opened her mouth and let her tongue hang to the side. "My tongue is just fine. See! I can whistle! PHRDDDDDDD!" Lilly's whistle sounded more like a raspberry, sending the group into a round of side-splitting laughter.

"Can we go eat now?" Miley said.

Jennifer was laughing so hard she could barely breathe but managed one more shot. "Aren't you… already… full?" She joked, collapsing in London's arms as she laughed.

"I guess this is the last level of hell before we get to heaven, huh?" Lilly asked Miley.

"I guess so." Miley responded.

"We… are so happy for you two. Really. We just had to get it out of our systems." Chelsea said as she wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes. She walked over to Miley and Lilly and embraced them.

"Well let's stop chit-chatting and let's start chomping!" Maddie said.

"Come on. She's eating for six." London said.

"Six?" Jennifer inquired.

"Yeah. Her and the rest of USC's offensive line." London joked as they made their way out into the driveway.

The ladies piled into Jennifer's seven-passenger Mercedes SUV and headed for the Italian restaurant near Pepperdine's campus. Once they got there, the wine flowed and the stories came pouring out.

"So Chels, Raven actually gave up her first big break because you protested her use of fur in the design?" Lilly asked.

"She did." Chelsea said with a warm smile. "It was so sweet of her to do that. I know how much that design meant to her."

"Not as much as our friendship meant to me." Raven said. "I just wish I didn't have to wear that itchy-ass beard. That thing felt like steel wool."

"So were those nun's habits we wore to sneak out of detention, remember Maddie?" London said.

"The one and only time you'd catch me in that thing." Maddie recalled.

"Well Lil and I have had some costume episodes. Right… Otis?" Miley joked.

"Oh yeah! The time we met the Jonas Brothers and dressed up like boys to convince them to fire your father as their songwriter!" Lilly recalled.

"Y'all cost me about nine Grammys pullin' that stunt." A most familiar voice boomed from around the corner. Just then, Robby Ray and Jackson stepped into view.

"Dad! Jackson! What are y'all doin' here?" Miley exclaimed as she stood to embrace them.

"I called Raven. She said y'all would be here." Robby Ray said.

"We've got some big news for you, sis." Jackson said. "I think you better sit down."

Miley instantly became nervous. She eased down into her seat next to Lilly, glancing back at her girlfriend. "What's going on?" Miley asked pensively.

"Well, Bud…" Robby Ray started. "Jackson and I shopped your CD around Nashville and… Arista Nashville wants to buy your contract!"

"Arista Nashville? Are you serious?" Miley asked in disbelief. The ladies at the table began murmuring and smiling in anticipated celebration. "That's the biggest country label… in the country right now!"

"Miles, that's not the part that'll knock your socks off! Tell her Dad!" Jackson beamed.

"I'll wait until we're in private." Robby Ray said.

"Dad, these are all my friends. You can tell me. It'll probably be on Access Hollywood and Ryan Seacrest's show by morning anyway." Miley reasoned.

"Okay. Arista wants to sign you to a three record deal with three options…" Robby Ray started.

"How much?" Miley asked, knowing her father was dragging it out on purpose. "C'mon Dad! How… much?"

"Thirty-nine million guaranteed plus airplay royalties with a fifteen million dollar advance!"

The whole table fell silent. "Fi—Fi—Fif… teen million dollar advance?" Miley asked in a near-whisper. Miley looked at her father, then Jackson, then her father again. It was then that the dam broke. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Miley screamed at the top of her lungs and began flailing her arms in complete joy. She jumped and hopped screaming into her father's arms, then Jackson's.

The entire table began cheering and high-fiving each other as Miley celebrated. Miley turned around to the table as she giggled and cried. She looked at each person at the table before her eyes fell on Lilly, who was in tears at the sight of Miley's unbridled joy.

"I… I can't believe this!" Miley exclaimed. "Lil."

"Miley." Lilly said.

"We did it." Miley said with tears in her eyes.

Lilly stood up and held Miley's hands in her own. "You did it."

Miley and Lilly embraced each other and held on tight as the cried. Miley then pulled back and cupped Lilly's face before bringing Lilly toward her and kissing her lips. Jackson and Robby Ray were taken aback by that display, not knowing until that moment that Miley's love for Lilly had been returned. When the initial shock wore off, they simply looked at one another as a look of acknowledgment and acceptance passed between them.

Raven motioned to the server to bring two chairs and two glasses to the table. The server quickly did so. Raven poured two glasses of wine, handing one each to Robby Ray and Jackson as Maddie filled the other glasses at the table.

"TOAST!" Raven exclaimed as everyone picked up their glasses and held them aloft. "To Miley! Malibu's newest multi-million dollar baby!"

"To my… multi-million dollar baby." Robby Ray chimed in.

"And mine." Lilly added with a smile. "To Miley."

"TO MILEY!" The group toasted in unison.

"Lilly, I'm not even gonna tell you to be good to my baby girl, cause I know you will be." Robby Ray said.

"Don't you worry for a second, Mr. Stewart." Lilly said. "She's in good hands."

"So how do you feel, girl?" Raven asked.

"SPEECH! SPEECH!" Maddie exclaimed, followed by everybody else. Miley blushed and then reluctantly stood.

"I just… I am so glad that I am able to share this news with everybody in my life that I love and trust." Miley said, tears still in her eyes. "This is the happiest day of my life, without question. I just had two dreams fulfilled in one day. Both my professional…" Miley then looked at Lilly. "… and my personal dreams have come true." Miley then looked up toward the heavens. "Your baby is at peace Momma." Miley said to her deceased mother. Lilly squeezed her hand. "This day is almost perfect."

"Almost?" Chelsea asked. "I'm sorry, but we couldn't get a pony on short notice." Everyone laughed.

"No. I don't want a pony." Miley said as she chuckled. "I want something bigger and scarier."

"A rotweiler? A pit bull?" Lilly asked. "I got it! An elephant!" Lilly joked.

Miley shook her head and smiled. "Lilly, it is so hard to be serious around you." Miley smiled. "We haven't gotten off to the most romantic start in the world, so what I'm about to say is in perfect keeping with that." Lilly smiled warmly and cocked her head to the side in that way Miley loved. "I want to declare in front of all our friends and my family that I love you very much and that I want to be with you from now until… whenever."

"Awww. You are so sweet." Lilly stood, taking Miley by both hands and kissing them. "I love you too."

Miley looked Lilly directly in her piercing blue-green eyes. "I love you so much, Lil… that… I want you to marry me."

Silverware hitting China and the sound of air being sucked out of human lungs were the only sounds that could be heard at the table after Miley's statement.

"M—M—Miley… say… what?" Lilly froze in shock.

"I have spent the last five years of my life in the most miserable hell imaginable and you were the only thing keeping me afloat." Miley started. "I not only want you in my life, I need you in my life forever. You have been so much more that my best friend, even before last night, and I want to let the entire world know sooner than later." Miley continued as she held Lilly's hands. "I know what it sounds like but I am not on the rebound, I'm not crazy and I am not under the influence of too much wine. I love you Lilly and I want to make you my wife."

Lilly looked at Miley in stunned silence for a moment. "I—I don't know… what to say." Lilly said. "I… uhh…"

"Just… think it over. It's a big decision and I know I sprung it on you. Hell, I sprung it on myself." Miley said. "No pressure, no timetable…"

"Yes."

"Take as long as you need to." Miley said. "I'll even disappear for a few days…"

"Miley?" Lilly said as she gently shook Miley's hands. "I said yes. I'll marry you." For the second time, the entire party was rendered speechless as realization set in for Lilly. "Oh my God I just said I'd marry Miley! Yes. YES!"

"Oh my God!" "Sweet Jesus." "Unbelievable!" "Ho-lee cow!" The superlatives began to fly around the table as the realization set in for everyone that they had just witnessed a successful surprise proposal.

"Are… you sure?" Miley asked as she grinned at Lilly.

"I… have actually never been more sure of anything in my life. It just feels right." Lilly said calmly as she drew Miley toward her for a soft, chaste kiss. When they pulled back, Miley saw something in Lilly's eyes that she recognized.

"Everybody, cover your ears." Miley said. "Lilly's about to blow in 3… 2… 1…"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" It was Lilly's turn to scream at the top of her lungs. "I'M GETTING MARRIIIIIIIIIIED!" Everyone stood and started embracing Lilly and congratulating her. Miley stepped back and stood next to her father.

"Bud, you never cease to amaze and confound me." Robby Ray said.

"I know. I confound myself sometimes." Miley said softly.

"Do you know what you're doin'?" Robby Ray asked.

"Did you know what you were doin' when you and Mom got married?" Miley asked.

"Nope. But our love and determination guided us." Robby Ray said. "Damn. You are just like your mother."

"I love you Dad." Miley said.

"I love you too Bud." Robby Ray replied. "All right Melissa Etheridge. Go celebrate with your friends. Your brother and I have a meeting to go to. Come on Jackson." He said as he hugged Miley and kissed her on the forehead.

"Congratulations, Miles." Jackson said as he hugged Miley. "Lunch tomorrow?"

"Cool." Miley said.

"Oh, by the way…" Jackson said as he waved a piece of paper in front of Miley. It had Jennifer's cell phone number on it. "One of my dreams came true today too." Jackson winked as he departed.

Miley made her way back over for a round of congratulations as she sat down at her seat. Lilly grabbed her hand and leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"What in the hell are we doing?" Lilly asked.

"I have no idea. But it's like my Daddy just told me… our love and determination will guide us." Miley said.

"I love you." Lilly said.

"I love you too." Miley responded.

"A TOAST TO THE DYNAMIC DUO! MAY YOU LIVE LONG AND PROSPER!" Raven said. "TO LILEY!"

The group agreed. "TO LILEY!"

* * *

**I thought about the proposal about halfway through. The surprise of Miley proposing after one night together was eclipsed only by Lilly saying yes. So they are engaged. Now what? I've got another trick up my sleeve. What is it? Well you're just gonna have to come back for chapter ten. I'll see you soon! PLEASE REVIEW.**


	10. The Shot Heard 'Round the World

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment, It's A Laugh Productions and Warren & Rinsler Productions. I am just borrowing them for these stories. Original characters are owned by the author of this story.**

**Author's Note: Okay, so it seems that for this story I'm pulling out the sports phrases as titles for my chapters. The Shot Heard 'Round the World that took place on October 3, 1951 was a home run by Bobby Thomson for the New York Giants (yes, they were in New York before they moved to San Francisco!). This shot heard 'round the world is a little bit different. You'll see. This is not what I would call a happy chapter. Just a warning. **

**

* * *

**

**The Best of Both Worlds**

_**Chapter 10**_

**The Shot Heard 'Round the World**

It was after four o'clock when "the magnificent seven" returned to London's house from the restaurant. The ladies were still buzzing over Miley's stunning surprise proposal. It was amazing to them how so much had changed in less than 24 hours. The smile on Miley's face was a mile wide. She hadn't been this happy in her entire life. The excitement of the concerts she headlined and world tour she embarked on as Hannah Montana paled in comparison to the euphoric feeling Miley had as she strode happily and confidently into London's house.

Lilly had a similar smile on her face and strut in her step as she crossed the threshold to Manila Gardens. The whirlwind of the last 24 hours kept her head spinning. She went from zero to sixty in the blink of an eye. She went from Lilly Truscott, best friend of Miley Stewart to Lilly Truscott, fiancée of Miley Stewart. And while she still believed in her heart that things felt right, she was still in a slightly bewildered state.

"Lilly! We are going ring shopping tomorrow! Bling, bling, girlfriend!" London exclaimed.

"That rock better be fierce!" Raven exclaimed. She then looked at Chelsea, who had the same thought as they both shouted, "IF YA SMELLLLLLLLL, WHAT THE ROCK… IS… COOKIN'!"

"Oh that rock is gonna be cookin' all right!" Maddie said. "Isn't that right Miley?"

"Yeah. I'm thinking… double-digit carats." Miley said with a smile.

"Now wait a minute!" Lilly chimed in. "What if I want to get Miley a ring?"

"Well you can." Jennifer said. "But she did propose to you."

"Yeah. I mean, I proposed to Raven and gave her a ring that night but she gave me an engagement ring later." Chelsea said.

"How did you propose?" Jennifer asked.

"Raven got us opera tickets for our six-month anniversary…" Chelsea started.

"Phantom of the Opera." Raven added.

"Right." Chelsea said. "And this beautiful Rolls-Royce Phantom."

"Nice touch." London said.

"I know, right?" Chelsea said. "So I had Alex, you remember Alex…" She said to London and Maddie."

"You mean the owner of the club we…" Maddie said. "He drove you two that night?"

"Yep. Alex drove us up to Marin Headlands near the Golden Gate Bridge…" Chelsea recalled.

"And we took a romantic walk and sat under the stars and Chelsea had Velcroed a pillow under a park bench to kneel on…" Raven said as she began to well up. "… and she took out this blue velvet box… and dropped to one knee…"

"And Raven began crying just like she's doing now…" Chelsea said as she put an arm around Raven. "… and the rest is history."

"That… is so special." Miley said. "Damn! Now I want to go do ours over!"

"No way!" Lilly exclaimed. "I loved the way you did it." Lilly said before planting a soft kiss on Miley's lips. "So when did you tell your parents?"

"That same night." Raven said, wiping away tears. "I called my mother in England on the way to my house then we went to Chelsea's to tell her parents and spend the night."

"I know what you're thinking." Miley said to Lilly. "We've got to tell your folks."

"My mother and brother will be shocked but supportive." Lilly said. "My father… WOW."

"Not the understanding type I take it." London said.

"The words 'faggot' and 'dyke' are still a part of his vocabulary." Lilly said with shame evident in her voice for even repeating those words.

"We can wait for a while before telling them so you can break it to them slowly." Miley offered.

"No. I want to tell them sooner than later." Lilly said. "That way we can get married that much sooner."

"Speaking of the wedding…" London said. "Have you thought about a date?"

Miley spoke up. "I haven't really…"

"I was thinking Saturday." Lilly said.

"Saturday of what month?" Miley said.

"This month. This Saturday." Lilly said to the shock of everyone in the room. "I want to get married this Saturday."

Miley stood with her mouth agape. "Lilly?"

Lilly took Miley by both hands. "I don't want to wait. I want us to be together now. I don't want to date for God-knows-how-long… no offense, ladies…"

Raven, Chelsea, London and Maddie all responded, "None taken!"

Lilly continued. "I want to start the new chapter of our lives like now!"

"O… Okay… Yeah… Yes. Saturday. We're doing it. This Saturday it is." Miley proclaimed. "Just us and our friends and family… no press… no paparazzi…"

As Miley was talking, her cell phone rang. A second later, Lilly's cell phone rang. That was quickly followed by London's, then Maddie's, then Raven and Chelsea's simultaneously, followed by Jennifer's. The sound of seven cell phones ringing at the same time scared all of the women, giving them the sense that something was terribly wrong.

In no particular order, the conversations on the cell phones went as such:

"Jenn, it's Scott." Scott is Jennifer's agent. "If you're near a TV, turn on Entertainment Tonight."

"Rae, it's Eddie. Flip to ET right now!"

"Chels, this is Gina. I'm in the studio right now and you're on ET!"

"London, Entertainment Tonight's on and you, my dear are on it." Marion Moseby said.

"Maddie, why are you on ET?" Maddie's mother inquired.

"Lilly, you better watch ET." Renee said.

"Hey Bud, you and Lilly better turn to ET, but sit down before you do." Robby Ray said.

London shot out of her seat and headed for the stairs. The other six women followed her as they made a beeline for the TV room upstairs. London ran into the room and quickly turned on the 72-inch plasma TV and flipped to Entertainment Tonight. The commercial was on.

"What the hell is going on?" Jennifer said.

"I don't know!" Raven said. "Eddie just told me that I need to turn to ET now!"

"Gina told me I was on ET!" Chelsea said.

"Moseby told me the same thing!" London added.

"My mother asked me why I was on there!" Maddie said.

"SHHHH! SHHHH! It's back on!" London said.

Fill-in host Gabriel DiGiacomo appeared on screen standing next to a flat panel monitor next to a teaser screen shot and graphic that made Miley and Lilly's blood run cold. The host began his monologue.

"_America's newest country sensation, a lesbian?" _Gabe DiGiacomo started. _"Exclusive footage that ET obtained today apparently shows that Miley Stewart's new hit single 'More Than Meets The Eye' has taken on a new meaning. ET's Lisa Andropolous explains. Lisa?"_

The shot switches to ET correspondent Lisa Andropolous in the studio standing in front of a similar monitor.

"_Thanks, Gabriel. A father filming his daughter's birthday party in Malibu today may have inadvertently captured country music star Miley Stewart proposing to her girlfriend as she was surrounded by family and friends, including two high profile lesbian couples." _Lisa began as images of Miley kissing Lilly and the celebration at the table were being shown. The women sat watched in utter disbelief as the story of their lunch outing was being told on national television. _"Stewart can be seen here kissing the unidentified blonde during what is being reported as a celebration of her new record deal with Arista Nashville. Attendance at the celebration included hotel heiress London Tipton and her girlfriend, Boston attorney Madeline Fitzpatrick along with fashion mogul Raven Baxter and her wife, environmental attorney Chelsea Daniels as well as pop singer Mikayla. Although the audio is garbled, a witness passing the table said that they heard the country star ask the blonde to marry her. Calls to Stewart's manager and father, Robby Ray Stewart have not been returned. We will stay on top of this breaking story out of Hollywood. Gabriel."_

"_Thank you, Lisa Andropolous…"_

The television became background noise as the women sat in stunned and Lilly sat motionless on the sofa next to each other, clutching the other's hand tightly. Everyone that spoke had stunned disbelief in their voices.

"I don't fucking believe that." Jennifer said.

"Did you see anybody with a video camera?" Chelsea asked.

"I didn't pay anybody any attention." Raven said.

"I didn't see anybody either." London said.

"Money-grubbing sons-a-bitches." Maddie eked out as the ladies could hear their cell phones downstairs blaring for the second time in five minutes. "Miley, what are you gonna do?"

"I'm not worried about me." Miley said. "Lilly…" Miley's tears gave her pause. "… hasn't told her parents, her colleagues at work… oh God! The children."

Lilly sat silently staring at the television, tears streaming down her face. Shockingly, her voice never wavered as she spoke. "My parents watch ET every night. They saw that. I know they did."

"Lil, I am… so… sorry I did this to you." Miley said as she began sobbing.

"Did… what? Tell me you love me?" Lilly asked. "I'm… not sorry. What's done… is done. I need to go tell them."

"Lil, you know the media is probably staking your parents place out right now." Raven said. Just then, London flipped the channels until she reached the channel for her closed circuit system that looks out at the main gate.

"The leeches have arrived." London deadpanned as the women gazed at a screen full of paparazzi outside the main gate.

"I need to see my parents now. They are probably beside themselves right now." Lilly said.

"I'm going with you." Miley said defiantly.

"No. You don't have to. This is my cross to bear." Lilly said.

"If it wasn't for me and the proposal, you wouldn't be going over there right now. I'm going." Miley reiterated her defiant stance.

"I would have had to make this trip at some point. Better now than later." Lilly said.

"You want us to go with you for support?" Chelsea said.

"No. You all stay here. You've got questions of your own to answer." Miley said. "Thanks anyway. Come on Lilly." Miley and Lilly stood to leave.

"Wait!" London said. "Go through the kitchen to the garage. There's a Mercedes sedan with limo black windows. Take that. They can't see inside, except through the windshield. Keys are hanging on the wall."

"Thanks." Lilly said.

"Be careful." Maddie said.

"We will." Miley responded.

Miley and Lilly made their way through the kitchen to the garage and to the Mercedes. They slid in, closed the doors and sat silently for a moment, taking in what they imagined being their last quiet moments for a while. Before Lilly cranked up the car, Miley touched her arm.

"If you want, I can issue a statement, say we were goofing around and they captured a silly moment, out of context…" Miley started. Lilly shook her head.

"No. We're not gonna lie." Lilly said softly. "I love you and in the back of my mind, I prepared myself for a worst case scenario. And damned if this isn't close." Lilly smiled, causing Miley to smile. "Remember when you had to pass that biology test in order to go to Europe, and you came up with the bone song to remember all 206 bones?"

"Yeah." Miley recalled before singing the chorus. "We're doin' the bone dance, we study the answers, again and again till I get it right." Miley sang. "You're tellin' me that we should sing the bone dance at your parent's house?"

"No." Lilly said, chuckling slightly. "I suggest that to get past the paparazzi outside, we don't put our hands up to shield our faces, but we sing. We're gonna have our faces balled up at my parent's house anyway. Let's enjoy our last twenty minutes of mirth singing."

Miley looked at Lilly in awe. "My God. You really intend on making this work." Miley said.

"It's like you said all those many years ago…" Lilly began singing.

_**Don't let no small frustration  
Ever bring you down...  
No, no, no, no!  
Just take a situation  
And turn it all around!**_

_**With a new attitude, everything can change  
Make it how ya want it to be  
Staying mad, why do that... give yourself a break  
Laugh about it and you'll see!**_

Miley quickly recognized the song as her Hannah Montana hit "Life's What You Make It". She decided that, while Lilly's singing had drastically improved over the years, she could use a hand and joined in time for the chorus.

_**Life's what you make it,  
So lets make it rock  
make it rock  
Life's what you make it  
So Come on, come on... come on  
EVERYBODY NOW!**_

_**aye aye aye oh aye aye, aaaaaye**_

_**Why be sad, broken hearted  
There's so much to do...  
yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!  
Life is hard or it's a party  
The choice is up to you **_

_**With a new attitude, everything can change  
Make it how ya want it to be  
Staying sad, why do that, give yourself a break  
I know you wanna party with me...**_

By the time Lilly had pulled out of the garage and up to the main gate, the two of them were singing in full volume as the photographers snapped away, flashes peppering the soon-to-be dark September night.

_**(whea) Life's what you make it  
So Let's make it rock  
Life's what you make it so come on, come on, come on  
[Life's What You Make It lyrics on now  
Let's celebrate it, join in everyone  
You Decide  
Cause life's...what you make it!**_

Robby Ray got through to Miley and explained that ET left him a voicemail message only minutes before they ran the story. He went on to tell her to "just say the word" and he would sue ET for everything they were worth. He also told her that he had been in touch with Arista Nashville and they indicated to him that the story would have no bearing on the contract that Miley was about to sign. Miley calmed him down and asked him to meet her at her place after she and Lilly left Lilly's parents house to discuss issuing a statement.

Moments later, Lilly called her mother to tell her that she and Miley were on their way and that they were fifteen minutes away. After Lilly hung up the phone with her mother, she turned her attention to Miley, who was staring blankly out of the passenger side window, much like she did with Raven the night before.

"You wanna stay at my place tonight? I figure it'll be morning before they figure out who I am." Lilly said.

"What if a neighbor or one of your co-workers ID's you?" Miley said.

"Listen to us! We sound like a couple of bank robbers on the lam from the police! STOP IT!" Lilly exclaimed. "If there are cameras at my apartment then we'll go somewhere else." Just then, Lilly's cell phone rang. She recognized the number as the principal of her school, Arwyn Chancellor. "Hello Arwyn… were you expecting me not to be there tomorrow?... okay… look, if you're going to fire me just do it now so I can save the gas driving up there… okay… all right… I will. Good night."

"Who was that?" Miley asked.

"Dr. Arwyn Chancellor, principal of Bay Laurel Elementary. Nice woman. A little stuffy, but nice."

"What did she say?" Miley asked.

"She wants to meet with me before school begins tomorrow." Lilly said.

"She saw ET." Miley said.

"She's already had complaints about me from six parents." Lilly said.

"Is she going to fire you?" Miley asked.

"She said even if she wanted to, she couldn't… equal opportunity act." Lilly said. "She said I am one of her best teachers she has and that she's not losing me over a kiss caught on camera by someone invading a private moment. She also told me to hang in there and to ask you for two autographs, one for her daughter and one for her."

"Well good." Miley said. "I don't know if we could make it on just my salary." Miley joked.

"You nut… job!" Lilly fired back playfully as they pulled up to a surprisingly quiet Truscott residence. "I guess they haven't identified me yet."

"Yeah but I bet someone followed us from London's. It's just a matter of time. Let's get inside." Miley suggested.

Miley and Lilly reached the door. Before Lilly could pull out her keys, her mother threw the door open.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Ellen Truscott threw her arms around her daughter's neck and squeezed for dear life.

"I'm fine Mom." Lilly said. "Have you gotten any phone calls yet?"

"Just from Robby Ray and Oliver." Ellen said. "He left a message here because he figured things would be kind of… hectic. Hi Miley." Ellen said sweetly before embracing her.

"Where's Dad?" Lilly asked.

"Right here." The bass-filled, abrupt tone of Edward Truscott was heard from around the corner before he was seen.

"Hi Dad." Lilly said in a nervous tone not moving from her spot near the front door. Even as a grown woman, her father's temper bothered her.

"You're not gonna give your old man a hug?" Ed asked matter-of-factly as he stopped in the middle of the living room.

"I didn't think you'd want to give me one." Lilly said.

"That hurts, Lillian." Ed said. Lilly knew her father was upset. That was the only time that he would call her Lillian. "Please." Ed stretched his hands out for a hug. Lilly walked over and was engulfed by the six-foot-two, two hundred forty pound man. As they broke the hug, Ed acknowledged Miley's presence. "Hello Miley."

"Mister Truscott. It's good to see you again." Miley said. She mentally winced, knowing she was opening up a can of worms figuring he was not happy to see her at that moment.

"You too Miley." Ed said. "I wish it were under better circumstances. Please have a seat." Miley and Lilly sat down, followed by Lilly's parents. "So let's cut to the chase. How much of the ET story is true?"

Lilly paused and looked at Miley, then back at her father. "All of it Dad. Miley and I are seeing each other and she did propose to me this afternoon." Lilly's mother dropped her head and wrung her hands. Lilly's father tilted his head back and stared at the ceiling.

"So how long have you been a lesbian?" Ed asked.

"Ed! Can you be a little more delicate?" Ellen asked.

"I found out from a nationally syndicated entertainment new show that my only daughter is a lesbian, Ellen. I think the time for delicacy has come and gone." Ed said, raising his voice slightly above conversational tone.

"Edward!..." Ellen started again.

"Mom… MOM. It's all right… It's okay." Lilly tried to calm her mother. "Since yesterday."

"Yesterday?" Ed exclaimed.

"Officially, since yesterday." Lilly said. "I've known in my heart for the last six months."

"Officially? What the hell does that mean?" Ed asked abruptly. "Did you have to wait for your decoder pin from the National In-The-Closet Lesbian Club?"

"Ed! That's out of line!" Ellen admonished her husband.

"Mom, it's all right. I expected this." Lilly said calmly. "Miley and I just admitted our feelings to each other yesterday."

"So let me get this straight. You and Miley 'officially' became lesbians yesterday and you got engaged today. I'd ask you if you were pregnant, but that question would be a waste at this point."

"Ed, that's enough!" Ellen exclaimed. "You take that back and apologize to your daughter right now!"

"Apologize?" Ed scoffed. "For what? She owes us an apology for embarrassing our family on national television!" Ed exclaimed.

"Owe you an apology?" Lilly raised her voice for the first time as her father saying she embarrassed the family set her off. "I… don't… owe… you… shit! I am not an embarrassment to this family because of who I choose to love! If anything, YOU are an embarrassment to this family for being so shortsighted and prejudicial! Come on Dad! Call me a dyke! Call me a carpet-muncher! I've heard you use those words before! Go ahead! You have a living breathing lesbian in your living room! Here's your chance! I'm so fucking embarrassing! Go ahead! Give me what's coming to me!" Lilly fumed. Her mother sat in horror, never seeing either of her children go toe-to-toe with their father. "Oh, you can't open up on me? Here's Miley! The same Miley you said was like a daughter to you! The same Miley that has slept in the same bed as me for years! The same Miley that you not five days ago invited over for dinner because you hadn't seen enough of her! Go ahead! She's a dyke too! Open up that can of judgmental Edward Truscott whip-ass on her and let it flow!"

"Okay Lillian, that's enough." Ellen stood up and walked over to her daughter. "I think he gets your point."

"I came over here to do the one thing that you have always taught me… to face up to my responsibilities and for doing that, I am an embarrassment?" Lilly said as her mother attempted to usher her out of the room. Lilly then spoke with an eerie calm. "You know Dad, I am glad that I am getting married, because I would hate to embarrass the family any more than I already have by keeping the Truscott name. I mean being salutatorian in my high school graduating class is so embarrassing. Being a Phi Beta Kappa and graduating Summa Cum Laude is so embarrassing. Being Teacher of the Year last year is just so un-fucking-bearable for this family!" Ellen finally managed to reign in Lilly and move her into the kitchen.

Several moments of awkward silence passed between Miley and Lilly's father as they sat alone in the living room. Ed could barely bring himself to look at Miley after being the recipient of his daughter's telling off.

"Mister Truscott, she needs you right now. She adores you." Miley said softly.

"Miley, I really don't need you to tell me what my family needs right now." Ed bristled at Miley's attempt at reconciliation.

Miley, always being taught by her father to be respectful of her elders, once again approached Lilly's father with humility. "Mister Truscott, Lilly is hurting right now and wants…"

Ed cut off Miley and snapped at her again. "We can see the thing that Lillian wants is really doing her wonders right now, so that might not be…"

"First of all, I don't appreciate being called a thing!" Miley was starting to feel her Tennessee blood boil. "Second of all, we can see exactly where your delicate handling of the situation has left us and third, since YOU took the gloves off, I don't give a damn whose house this is, MISTER TRUSCOTT…" Miley was in hall-of-fame telling off form as she rose to her feet. "… you ever talk to me or my fiancée the way you just did, and I'll light your ass up with my tongue... just like I lit your daughter up with my tongue last night!" Miley made a beeline for the kitchen, where Lilly and her mother heard the entire exchange between them.

Miley went through the swinging kitchen doors fully expecting Lilly's father to explode through behind her enraged. She heard nothing from the living room.

"My God Miley! That last part was SO wrong!" Lilly exclaimed in a whisper-yell.

"I know. I went too far. I just couldn't help myself. Mrs. Truscott, I am so sorry I said that." Miley said.

"That's all right. He's not used to having people stand up to him. He deserved that. But… if you're going to zing somebody with references to your sexual activities, just warn me first. Okay?" Ellen said.

"We will Mom." Lilly said. "I guess we better go."

"Wait." Ellen said. "I've nailed him like that in the past. If I know him, he's sitting in there in his favorite chair licking his wounds and thinking about what you both said. Give him a few minutes and then ease in there and sit on the arm of the chair. He'll talk to you. You're his pride and joy. In the meantime, let's talk."

Lilly, Miley and Ellen sat at the dining room table and began talking. At one point, Miley's cell phone went off. She looked down at it and turned it off. For that night, they were pinned down in the bunker as the grenades the media was lobbing exploded over their heads.

Miley looked at Lilly as an imperceptible look of thanks passed between them. As Lilly's mother talked, Lilly squeezed Miley's hand, then wrote with her fingertip, "I love you" in Miley's palm. Miley mouthed it back. The events of the day were not killing them, they were only serving to make them stronger.

* * *

**There is an old saying that says, "It's always darkest before the dawn." I'd say it's pretty dark right now. The roller coaster ride is not over yet. Chapter eleven is on deck and is coming up next. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	11. Goodfellas

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment, It's A Laugh Productions and Warren & Rinsler Productions. I am just borrowing them for these stories. Original characters are owned by the author of this story.**

**

* * *

**

**The Best of Both Worlds**

_**Chapter 11**_

**Goodfellas**

Fifteen minutes went by as Miley and Lilly sat in the Truscott's kitchen talking to Lilly's mother. Lilly decided to take her mother's advice and give her father some time before easing back in to talk to him. Lilly always had a back and forth relationship with her father. She was more of a free spirit like her mother whereas he was more conservative and down to earth like Lilly's grandfather.

Contrary to Lilly's comments during her telling off of her father, he was very proud of her accomplishments. She graduated near the top of her class in high school and in college and entered a noble, respected profession. He had a gruff exterior, but the women in his life knew him to be tender and loving underneath. It just required some scraping to get to that layer of his personality. His relationship with his son Evan, however, was a different story.

Evan was older than Lilly by five years. He was a handsome man that stood six-foot-three with sandy blonde hair and a square jaw. It would seem like Evan and Ed would get along given their personalities. Evan was driven by ambition. His love of the political game along with his credentials made him a prime choice to run for political office. He graduated from Arizona State University with an undergraduate degree in political science and was going for his Masters at USC while working in the office of the mayor of Los Angeles. He should have been the pride of the Truscott household.

It was the nature of his politics however, that put him at odds with his father. He was a left-wing leaning liberal Democrat in the mold of Bill Clinton. His father was a right-wing conservative Republican that was just a hair shy of being on par with the Christian right. And while Evan enjoyed the spirited debates he and his father would get into, Ed cringed whenever his son opened his mouth. Over the last two years, their relationship had strained to the point that Evan was a no-show for the last Thanksgiving and Christmas.

It was this family dynamic that troubled Lilly. She loved her father and hated to see him at odds with his son. Now, that conflict has taken a back seat to the turmoil that was in her life at the moment.

"Are you going to call Oliver back?" Ellen Truscott asked her daughter.

"I will. Maybe tomorrow." Lilly said flatly.

"Would you two like something to eat? I can fix you something if you like." Ellen asked.

"No thanks Mom. I'm not hungry right now." Lilly said softly.

"Now I know your father upset you, but that doesn't mean you have to go on a hunger strike." Miley said in an attempt to draw a smile from Lilly. "Besides, we finished lunch almost three long hours ago."

"Well… Mom does hate it when I don't eat." Lilly said. "Even though I'm twenty-eight, not eight." Lilly said jokingly to her mother.

"You'll always be eight in my heart." Ellen said with a smile as she stood up to head over to the refrigerator. Seconds later, the back door flew open.

"Man! I thought political reporters were crazy, but the paparazzi are just nuts!" And with that dramatic entrance, Evan Truscott signaled his arrival at the Truscott homestead.

"Evan?" Ellen said as she embraced her son, whom she hadn't seen since she ran into him in Santa Monica two months earlier. "What are you doing here?"

"Did you really expect me to stand idly by and allow the buzzards to circle around my little sister?" Evan proclaimed.

Lilly stood to greet her brother. "I thought you'd disavow all knowledge of me, Mister President." Lilly joked as she threw her arms around Evan. He picked her up off her feet in a bear hug. Mister President was her standard tease for him.

"Come on sis! One lesbian don't stop no show!" Evan said as he embraced his sister. Evan put Lilly down and turned his attention to Miley. "Miley Stewart. You better be lucky my sister snatched you up first."

"You were next on my list, Big Boy." Miley purred before hugging Evan. "How are you?"

"Still trying to turn mountains into molehills." Evan joked before releasing the hug,

"Is the press outside?" Ellen asked.

"Like a pack of hungry wolves. That's why I came in the back door." Evan said. "You okay, Lil?"

"I'm fine. Miley's with me so… you really came here just for me?" Lilly asked.

"Of course. I'm never too busy for you." Evan said. He then looked over at his mother. "So… where's ol' Rush Limbaugh?"

"Evan Christopher Truscott, will you please lay off of your father for one night." Ellen pleaded.

"All right. I leave the old sourpuss alone. Where is he?" Evan asked.

"He's in the living room… recovering." Ellen said. "The new tag team champs here really worked him over."

"You two slammed the old man?" Evan asked excitedly. "Man! He must have shit… I mean, crapped his pants." Evan looked at his mother who was about to wind up on him. "Sorry Mom. I'll go say hi."

"Wait, Ev." Lilly said. "I need to go out there first. We need to talk. You can have what's left when I'm done."

"Lillian…"

"Don't worry Mom. I'll be nice. Pinky swear." Lilly said.

"I'll just keep your fiancée company while you're gone." Evan said as he said down in exaggerated fashion next to Miley and put his arm around her grinning.

Lilly shook her head and smiled. "I really needed your sense of humor right now. Thanks." Lilly said as she kissed Evan on the forehead. She leaned over to Miley. "I'll be back."

"Be careful." Miley said.

"It's my dad. I'll be okay." Lilly said before softly kissing Miley's lips and walking through the kitchen door.

"You know Miley…" Evan said softly. "He's my dad too." Evan said before leaning over to Miley with lips puckered. Miley playfully swatted at him and laughed.

Lilly walked in to the scene that her mother predicted. Her father was sitting in his favorite arm chair staring blankly at the television that was on his favorite channel, The Crime and Investigation Network. Lilly did just as her mother suggested and eased into the room and approached the chair. Her father saw her approaching out of the corner of his eye.

"I heard your brother in the kitchen." Ed said in a low, reserved voice. "I'm surprised he's not out here piling on." Ed said, still not looking at Lilly.

"Nobody wants to pile on you Dad." Lilly said as she eased one hip onto the arm of the chair.

"Did I ever tell you about what happened with my G.I. Joe's?" Ed asked.

"You mean the action figures? No." Lilly said. She had no idea where he was going to go with his story but decided to humor him since he wanted to talk.

"I was ten. Your grandfather had just gotten back from Vietnam and he bought me my first G.I. Joe action figures." Ed started. "I loved those things. I played with them all the time. As soon as I got home from school, I would pull them out and play with them. Kind of reminded me of you and your skateboard."

"Yeah." Lilly said with a faint smile.

"Well one day your Aunt Barbara came in and wanted to play 'dollies' with me. She was only four but she loved playing with me." Ed recalled. "Anyway… she brought her Barbies into my room and we were playing when my friends came over. They started teasing me, saying all sorts of things, calling me a 'sissy' and a 'faggot' for playing with girls' dolls."

"They shouldn't have done that." Lilly said.

"It really hurt to have these guys that I called my friends call me that, so of course I did what immature kids do in a situation like that… I saved face for their sake and promised myself that nobody would ever call me that again." Ed said. "So I went to the exact opposite end of the spectrum. I did it to them before they did it to me. I became the one calling other guys 'fags' and 'homos' because it's a hell of a lot easier to be on the giving end instead of the receiving end."

"Dad, that doesn't give you the right…"

"I know." Ed said with contrition in his voice. "You know that tonight is the first time I've ever had a conversation with someone that has, what do they call it, an alternative lifestyle. And I realized something."

"What's that?" Lilly asked.

"They are real people too." Ed said, almost ashamedly. "I wasn't looking at a nameless person that I didn't know. I was looking at my daughter." For the first time since she came back into the living room, Ed looked up at her. "Lilly, I don't agree with or understand what it is you're doing with Miley and why. And maybe it's not my place to know right now, I don't know. What I do know is that it took a tremendous amount of guts to stand up to me the way you did, and for that I respect you." Lilly flashed a faint smile. "I'm sorry that I offended you. I disrespected you as a person. Regardless of whether I agree with you or not, I shouldn't have talked to you like I did."

"I'm sorry too." Lilly said.

"You don't have anything to apologize for. I provoked you." Ed said. "Look. Like I said before, I don't understand what's going on with you and Miley, but what you and your friends were doing was your business. Nobody had the right to invade your privacy, and I will tell that to anyone that asks."

"For now… I'll take that. And your respect does mean a lot to me." Lilly said.

"I wish ol' Liberal Lou in there felt that way." Ed deadpanned.

"Are you kidding? Evan enjoys going back and forth with you. It gets his blood flowin'. Believe me, he respects you more than you know." Lilly said. "Why do you bristle up at him so much?"

"I don't know." Ed said. "We've been battling each other for so long; I don't know if we know how to agree on anything."

"Well you both have something to agree on now." Lilly said. "Neither one of you likes the press hovering around Miley and I like vultures."

"True." Ed replied.

"Can I make a suggestion?" Lilly asked.

"Okay." Ed said.

"Talk to him, not at him. You may find that the two of you have more in common than you realize." Lilly said.

"You're just gonna tear down all my walls in one evening, huh?" Ed joked.

"If the German people could take down the Berlin Wall, I think I can chip away at Ed Truscott." Lilly countered.

"I'll talk to Evan, but first, I need to apologize to Miley." Ed said.

"MILEY!" Lilly screamed. "MY DAD WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!"

"I thought you had stopped doing that." Ed said.

Lilly looked down at her father and smiled. "Never. MILEY! Oh!" Lilly screamed as she turned her head, not realizing that she screamed right in Miley's face.

"That's okay, Lil. I didn't need that eardrum anyway." Miley said, wincing.

"Sorry." Lilly said sheepishly as she steeped back. Miley stepped closer to the chair.

"Miley, I owe you an apology. I shouldn't have snapped at you. You did nothing to me to deserve that." Ed said.

"Given the circumstances… apology accepted. No hard feelings." Miley extended her hand to shake.

"Nice grip, Stewart. I see you took after your father." Ed joked. Miley smiled. "I told Lilly that I don't understand what the deal is with the two of you being… together, but nobody should stick their nose in your personal business and that you've got guts the way you told me off."

"I appreciate that Mister Truscott but there's nothing to understand about us except that we love each other and realize that we give each other the type of emotional support that no other person, male or female can give us. We got as close as we could just being best friends." Miley said. "It's like when Sherman punched through the Confederacy and got all the way to Atlanta. The victory felt… incomplete. He had to march to the shore."

"Nice history reference." Lilly whispered. Miley winked.

"You know I'm a sucker for history." Ed said. "You trying to win brownie points?"

"Is it working?" Miley asked.

Ed responded by holding up his hand with his index finger and thumb an inch apart indicating that it was working a little. "Now send Senator Truscott in here so we can have a spirited debate about stuff." Ed said to Lilly. She was winding up to scream when Ed interrupted her. "And this time, don't scream."

Lilly smiled and took two steps toward the kitchen door. She then looked back at Ed and Miley and smiled again. "EVAAAAANNN! DAD WANTS YOU!"

Miley and Ed looked at each other and had the same thought as they both said out loud, "I knew she was gonna do that." They both shared a laugh as Evan walked into the room.

"We'll leave you two alone." Miley said as she started toward the kitchen.

"You two are welcome to stay… until the vultures leave… if you want." Ed said.

"Thanks." Lilly said with a smile as she took Miley by the hand and lead her into the kitchen.

When Miley and Lilly went into the kitchen, two steaming bowls of spaghetti and meatballs with marinara sauce with garlic bread awaited them.

"Mmmm. Spaghetti." Lilly said as they went to sit down.

"You had spaghetti for lunch." Miley said.

"I know. Don't cha just love redundancy?" Lilly asked as she smiled and licked her lips.

"She still eats like a horse." Ellen said as the phone rang. "Oh, I hope this isn't a reporter." She said before picking up the phone. "Hello, Truscott residence… Oh, hi Oliver!... They're right here. Hold on." Ellen stuck the phone out in front of her. "It's Oliver."

"You stuff your face. I'll talk to him." Miley said to Lilly. "And wipe your mouth! You've got half of Italy on your face!"

"Oliver! How are ya, babe?" Miley said.

"_You know how the Ollie Trolley rolls… hard, fast and out of control!"_ Oliver said.

"Not doin' much, are you?" Miley said.

"_Pretty much." _Oliver deadpanned before laughing. _"I actually took a couple of days off. I love my job but it can be a drag some days."_

"I can imagine, Lieutenant Oken!" Miley said. "You mom must be so proud!"

"_Yeah. She cried when I showed her my shield."_ Oliver said.

"Oh, she came to visit you. That was sweet. Did she enjoy Chicago?" Miley said.

"_Actually, she didn't visit me." _Oliver said.

"Oh. You sent her that picture of you holding your badge up and cheesing for the camera." Miley said.

"_It's called a shield, thank you very much, and no I did not send her the picture." _Oliver said.

"Then how did you…"

"_Why don't you open the back door and I'll tell you."_ Oliver said just as there was a knock on the back door.

Miley quickly spun around just as Lilly looked up from her plate. "OLIVER!" They both screamed as Miley dropped the phone and Lilly scrambled from the table to get to the back door. Miley beat her to the door by a millisecond as they jumped Oliver with a gang hug.

"OHMIGOD, OLIVER! IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU!" Miley exclaimed as she embraced Oliver, tears flowing from her eyes yet again.

"I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Lilly exclaimed as she cried.

"Y'all are gonna get me to crying. Stop it." Oliver said.

Ellen Truscott stood on the other side of the kitchen with her hand over her mouth, smiling at the reunion of the three best friends before slipping out of the kitchen. It had been three years since Oliver had been home to visit. Oliver stood a hair under six feet tall and weighed a solid one hundred and eighty pounds. The wild mop-like mane of his youth had been replaced with a shorter, more mature cut. He had also grown a five o'clock shadow of a mustache and goatee.

The three friends slowly released the hug as they stepped back to take a look at one another.

"Oliver, you look great!" Miley said. "I am loving the mustache thing. Very sexy."

"I know! Oliver might actually get a date he didn't have to pay for!" Lilly joked.

"See that's why I don't come home more often." Oliver deadpanned.

"What are you doing here?" Miley inquired.

"I came out this morning to surprise my mother. I knew she was on vacation this week so I scheduled mine for the same time." Oliver said. "I also wanted to surprise you two, but I was the one that got a surprise this afternoon when my mother flipped on CNN Entertainment News." Oliver said as he looked at his best friends like they were suspects in a case he was investigating. "So exactly when were you going to tell me about your secret love affair?"

"I swear I was going to call you tonight! Everything happened so quickly and we just got caught up in the moment." Lilly said.

"You could have called me when you started dating! CNN said that Miley proposed this afternoon!" Oliver said.

"Sit down Oliver." Miley said. "I did propose this afternoon. But we just started dating last night."

"I guess that was our first date, huh?" Lilly said as she smiled. Miley smiled back as Oliver processed the information.

"So you started dating last night and… Miley proposed today." Oliver said. "Girlfriend, you work faster than chocolate Ex-Lax!"

"Okay, ewww on your gross analogy and I know everything there is to know about Lilly. I can't learn anything more by dating her." Miley said.

"Well I guess you do know everything about each other…" Oliver started.

"We're sorry that you had to find out from Kiran Chetry…" Lilly started.

"Maria Menounos." Oliver corrected her.

"Whatever." Lilly scoffed. "Anyway… we're sorry that we didn't tell you first."

"I guess I can accept your apology." Oliver said. "My wounds, although they are deep, will heal with time… and therapy."

"Well I'm glad." Miley said. "Cause I'd hate to have to look for another best man."

"Me? I… I don't know what to say!" Oliver exclaimed.

"You knew you were the best man, you idiot!" Lilly said. "Which reminds me… what are you doing Saturday?"

"Probably hanging out with my mom… or you guys. What'd you have in mind?" Oliver asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just our wedding. I thought you'd wanna stop by." Lilly said nonchalantly.

"Your wedding is this Saturday? As in four days from today, Saturday?" Oliver said.

"You know, for a police detective, you're not too bright!" Miley said. "Let me slow it down for you. Miley raised her voice and began speaking slowly. "WE… ARE… GETTING… MARRIED… THIS… SATURDAY."

"Well, that just makes sense. You date for one day, are engaged for four days and then… you're married. Yeah. That's called an accelerated time table." Oliver said.

"Fifteen hours." Lilly said. "We actually dated for about fifteen hours before Miley proposed."

"I… am speechless. Plain speechless." Oliver said. "But I love you guys and I am here for you. And consider me free protection from the press while I'm here. I have a shield and a gun so you're safe with me."

"And I just thought you were happy to see me." Lilly joked, remembering that she thought she felt a gun when she hugged him.

"My gun is up here." Oliver pulled back his jacket to reveal his shoulder holstered Glock 9 mm firearm. "If I'm happy all the way up here, I'd be working in the valley out of one of those warehouses with a name like Dick Long or Long Johnson."

"I've always liked the porn name Penis DeMilo." Lilly joked.

"How about Alotta Vagina?" Miley said, cracking up Lilly and Oliver. "All right! That's enough!"

"You mind if I get a plate of that? I'm starving!" Oliver said, looking at the plates of spaghetti.

"Sure." Lilly said.

Just then, Evan came into the kitchen. "Lilly, Miley… Oh, hey Oliver! Long time no see! How ya doin'?" Evan walked over to shake hands with and embrace Oliver.

"I'm good Evan. How's City Hall these days?" Oliver asked.

"Same shit, different day." Evan replied. "Look, I'm sorry to interrupt but the vultures outside are starting to bother Mom and Dad. We need to do something."

"Predatory pricks." Miley said with evil intentions laced in her voice. "I'll handle them." Miley stood up to head out to the front door.

"Wait, Miley." Oliver said. "Allow me. I haven't fucked with the press in a while." Oliver smirked. "Evan? Care to take a walk with me and issue a no comment? I'll handle the rest."

"I don't know what you're up to, but I like the look on your face. Let's go." Evan said. Evan and Oliver walked out of the kitchen followed by Miley and Lilly.

"They started knocking a few minutes ago and yelling through the door." Ed said. "I was gonna say something, but I'd probably make things worse at this point."

"Don't worry Dad. Oliver and I will handle it." Evan said as Oliver shook Ed's hand to greet him.

Oliver and Evan made their way over to the front door as everyone else retreated to the kitchen to make sure they were out of sight. When the living room was clear, Evan opened the door. He and Oliver were met with flash bulbs, blinding camera lights and yelling from the throng of reporters that had gathered near the front door.

"IF EVERYONE WILL TAKE A STEP BACK, I'LL TALK BUT NOT BEFORE." Evan said, taking control of the scene. "THANK YOU. YOU HAVE OBVIOUSLY FOUND OUT THE IDENTITY OF THE MYSTERY BLONDE FROM THE VIDEO OTHERWISE YOU WOULDN'T BE HERE. YES, HER NAME IS LILLIAN TRUSCOTT. AND NO, SHE DOES NOT HAVE A STATEMENT AT THIS TIME." Evan said.

"WHO ARE YOU?" One of the reporters yelled.

"I'M HER BROTHER EVAN AND THAT'S ALL THE INFORMATION YOU WILL GET AT THIS TIME."

The throng of reporters began shouting questions as flash bulbs went off in rapid succession. One reporter shouted, "HOW DO YOU SPELL TRUSCOTT?"

"IT'S ON THE MAILBOX. GO LOOK AT IT." Evan said before stepping back inside the house.

This was now the moment Oliver was waiting for. He was now in the center ring of the three-ring circus.

"ARE YOU A MEMBER OF THE FAMILY?" "WHAT'S YOUR NAME?" "HOW DO YOU KNOW LILLIAN?"

Oliver scanned the crowd once before beginning his performance. "I AM DETECTIVE OLIVER OKEN OF THE CHICAGO POLICE DEPARTMENT AND I AM A FRIEND OF MISS TRUSCOTT AND MISS STEWART. I AM GOING TO HAVE TO ASK EVERY ONE OF YOU TO LEAVE THIS RESIDENCE IMMEDIATELY. THE OWNERS WILL BE CONTACTING THE MALIBU POLICE."

"WE HAVE THE RIGHT TO BE HERE!" One reporter yelled.

Oliver licked his lips and let it rip.

"PURSUANT TO MALIBU CITY CODE 8.24.040 ENTITLED PROHIBITED NOISES… No person shall make, or cause or suffer, or permit to be made upon any premises owned, occupied or controlled by such person, any unnecessary noises, sounds or vibrations which are physically annoying to reasonable persons of ordinary sensitivity or which are so harsh or so prolonged or unnatural or unusual in their use, time, or place as to occasion unnecessary discomfort to any persons within the neighborhood from which the noises emanate or which interfere with the peace and comfort of the residents or their guests, or the operators or customers in places of business in the vicinity, or which may detrimentally or adversely affect such residences or places of business."

Oliver took a deep breath and continued. "SO YOU GUYS NEED TO GET OFF THE TRUSCOTT'S PROPERTY AND ONTO THE STREET!" The reporters and photographers started grumbling as they started moving backward onto the city-controlled street.

"BUT GUYS… BEFORE YOU SET UP SHOP ON THE STREET…" Oliver kept going as Evan, who was behind the front door, was about to explode with laughter over Oliver's theatrics. "MALIBU CITY CODE 12.08.110 SAYS… A person shall not bring to or operate in any park any motor vehicle except at such times and at such places as permitted by the city manager in written regulations or permits issued from time to time, and any such operation of a motor vehicle shall be in accordance with the conditions contained in such regulation or permit. A person shall not park any motor vehicle in any park except in areas designated by the city manager for parking. Vehicles may not be parked in a city park or park facility or designated parking area associated with a city owned or operated park or recreational facility beyond the designated hours of operation except as permitted by the city manager."

Oliver smiled as Evan cracked up laughing behind the door. "IN OTHER WORDS… YOU'RE PARKED ON THE STREET ILLEGALLY, SO PACK UP YOUR CRAP AND LEAVE! IF YOU WANT TO STAY AND EXPLAIN WHY YOU'RE STILL HERE TO MALIBU'S FINEST, BE MY GUEST! NOW IF THERE'S NOTHING ELSE… GOOD NIGHT!"

With that, Oliver turned on his heels and confidently stepped back inside the house, slamming the door behind him. Evan high-fived him laughing hysterically as Miley and the other Truscotts came out of the kitchen applauding and cheering.

"That was the funniest thing I've seen in a long time!" Evan exclaimed.

"Thank you Oliver! That was hilarious!" Lilly said as she embraced him.

"Was all that Malibu city code stuff true?" Miley said as she embraced Oliver.

"You better believe it!" Oliver proclaimed. "The Internet is a wonderful place."

"And you are a wonderful friend." Lilly said as she punched Oliver in the arm. Unlike the times when they were younger, however, Oliver didn't say ouch.

"See. Now I'm bigger and stronger than you are, Lillian!" Oliver teased.

"Oh yeah?" Lilly said just before delivering a straight right to the stomach that doubled-over the off-guard Oliver. "What do you have to say now, Detective?"

After absorbing the blow, Oliver straightened himself while still holding his stomach. He draped his arm over Lilly's shoulder and smiled as he responded, "I say, it's good to be back home."

* * *

**Oliver Oken, Triple O, The Ollie Trolley is back and better than ever! Did you really think I'd leave Oliver out of the equation? And isn't Lilly's brother Evan a trip? What is in store for Lilly and Miley next? I'm sure chapter 12 will show us. Thank you for reading and reviewing.**


	12. State of the Union Part One: Exploration

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment, It's A Laugh Productions and Warren & Rinsler Productions. I am just borrowing them for these stories. Original characters are owned by the author of this story.**

**Author's Note: This chapter has a strong M rating for sexual situations and language. Reader discretion is advised.**

**

* * *

**

**The Best of Both Worlds**

_**Chapter 12**_

**State of the Union Part One: Exploration**

Twenty minutes after Oliver's citation of the Malibu City Code to the throng of reporters outside the Truscott's house, the last of that throng finally left. Peace had finally been restored to their street, just four blocks from Robby Ray's house. Lilly's family was gathered in the kitchen along with Lilly, Miley and Oliver when Lilly's cell phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Chelsea.

"Hi Chelsea." Lilly said in an upbeat tone. "What's up?"

"_I tried Miley's cell phone but it went straight to voicemail…" _Chelsea started. Lilly motioned to Miley to turn her phone back on. _"Just wanted to tell you two that Raven and I swung by Miley's place and there are reporters there waiting for her to come back. And Renee went to your place and they are up there too."_

"Man! They don't waste any time do they?" Lilly said. "Well Oliver just drove this pack of reporters away brilliantly so we'll stick around here for a few."

"_Oliver's there? Wow! He was right on time!" _Chelsea exclaimed.

"Tell me about it." Lilly said with a smile. "Well thanks for the update. We'll call you tomorrow."

"_You got it. Good night." _Chelsea responded before hanging up.

"What did she say?" Miley asked.

"Reporters are at your place and mine. They have us staked out everywhere!" Lilly said.

"The offer still stands if you want to stay here." Ed said.

"No. They won't have too. Excuse me." Oliver said as he pulled out his cell phone and stepped into the living room.

"I better call my Dad." Miley said as she stepped over to the phone on the wall to make her phone call.

"What can I do for you, Lil?" Evan asked.

"Since Miley's having lunch with her brother tomorrow, you can take me to lunch." Lilly said.

"That I can do." Evan said.

"Great. There is a great little Chinese place near my school." Lilly said.

"You're going to work tomorrow?" Ellen asked.

"Of course I am Mom." Lilly said. "The principal called me on the way over here and expects me to be there. We have a meeting first thing in the morning and she is not going to fire me."

"They have no reason to." Evan said. "It's not like they caught you two in a broom closet near the cafeteria or something."

"No. That was you in the eleventh grade." Lilly shot back. "Your escapade was still talked about when Miley and I went there."

"It was the A/V room, not the broom closet." Evan recalled. "That's how my nickname became 'TV Guide'. That was a good time in my life."

"Where did we go wrong Ed?" Ellen asked her husband playfully.

"I dropped Evan on his head when he was two. I don't know what Lilly's problem is." Ed said with a grin.

"All right." Miley said after hanging up with her father. "If it's okay with you, my father is gonna come over here. He said that there are a couple of reporters at his place but nothing he can't handle." Just then, Oliver walked back into the kitchen.

"Call him back and tell him you're coming over there." Oliver said. "I just got off the phone with a buddy of mine from the Malibu PD. He and a couple of officers are gonna do a little off-duty work this evening. One is one his way to your place, Miley, one's headed to your place, Lil and one will be on stand-by."

"Oliver, you are too much. Thank you!" Miley said as she kissed him on the cheek and ran back over to the phone.

"How much do we owe them?" Lilly asked.

"They're doing me a favor." Oliver said. "I give them a couple of cases of beer and they'll be fine."

"You are all right. You know that?" Lilly said.

"I know." Oliver said, popping his collar. "I AM the man."

Miley hung up the phone again and came back over. "All right, he's stayin' put. Come on guys." Miley said.

"Mom, Dad, I am sorry you had to deal with this tonight." Lilly said as she embraced them.

"We're just glad you're okay, sweetie." Ellen said.

"Give 'em hell, Lilly Bear." Ed said as he embraced his daughter.

"Lilly Bear? You haven't called me that in years." Lilly said softly.

"That's what you'll always be to me." Ed said.

Lilly felt tears about to sting her eyes. "I love you Dad." Lilly tightened her embrace.

"I love you too." Lilly said.

Everyone else said their goodbyes before Miley, Lilly and Oliver left for the five-minute ride to Robby Ray's house. When they pulled up to the house, three camera crews rushed up to the car Miley and Lilly were in. Oliver pulled up behind them in the driveway and hopped out of his car to open the passenger door for Miley.

"MOVE BACK SO THEY CAN GET OUT OF THE CAR!" Oliver shouted at the one cameraman that was too close.

Oliver and Miley quickly walked around to the driver's side to get Lilly as Oliver ushered them into the house amid a salvo of questions being lobbed at them.

"Go ahead. I'll be right in." Oliver whispered to them as they reached the front door. Miley and Lilly continued inside as Oliver set about getting rid of his second pack of reporters in the last hour.

"Man! Those reporters are worse than those cicadas that come out every seventeen years!" Robby Ray said as he embraced the two women. Moments later, Oliver came into the house. "Here's the star of Law and Order! CLANG, CLANG!" Robby Ray said, imitating the signature sound of the show.

Oliver walked over and embraced Robby Ray. "It's good to see you Mister Stewart. It's been too long."

"How's your mom? I haven't talked to her in awhile." Robby Ray asked.

"She's good. She told me to say hi to you when I saw you." Oliver replied.

"So Dad… when are we meeting with Arista?" Miley asked.

"Day after tomorrow." Robby Ray said. "We are supposed to fly to Nashville tomorrow afternoon."

"I want to be ready with a statement for the press." Miley said.

"You want to have a press conference tomorrow?" Robby Ray said.

"Yes. The sooner we make a statement, the sooner they get off our backs, the sooner People magazine can come and do their cover story on Miley and her new love." Miley said. "Can you come to Nashville with me?" Miley asked Lilly.

"You know I have to go to work tomorrow." Lilly said.

"I know. I just kinda wish we could make that statement together." Miley said.

"You don't want me talking to them." Lilly said. "You'd have to lend me a couple hundred thousand to pay the FCC for the obscenity fine they'd give me."

"You would be wonderful." Miley said as she touched foreheads with Lilly and smiled.

"Ladies, please! Miley's father is standing here! Save it for when you're alone!" Oliver scoffed.

"He's got a point." Miley whisper-purred. "I have a fireplace that I just got cleaned and it's got your name written on it."

"In my mind, I'm already naked and on the floor." Lilly purred.

"All right you two! Are we gonna rustle up a statement or what?" Robby Ray said.

"Sorry Dad. We're ready." Miley said as they sat down.

* * *

After about a half an hour of writing and tweaking, Miley was satisfied with the statement that she and her father prepared with Lilly and Oliver's input. It was approaching ten o'clock when Miley decided that it was time for them to go home to bed in anticipation of the long day they had ahead of them. Oliver called to confirm that the reporters had left both of their homes and, after receiving multiple assurances that they would be fine, said his goodbyes and headed to his mother's house for the night. Lilly and Miley said goodbye to Robby Ray and headed out to the car.

"We'll swing by London's and grab your car so you can go to work in the morning." Miley said. "Whoo! I can't wait to sink into my bed! This has been a looooong day!"

Miley was about to say something else when Lilly lifted her head and looked over at Miley, who had just cranked up the car and was about to pull off. Lilly had a soul-piercing look on her face that made Miley forget what she was about to say.

"Spend the night with me." Lilly said with a quiet passion. "I don't want to be alone tonight." Lilly placed her hand on top of Miley's which was on the gear shift knob. "I need you to make love to me." Without a word, Miley leaned over and kissed Lilly with slow, all-consuming passion. After breaking the kiss, Miley simply put the car into gear and drove off.

They reached Lilly's apartment in about twenty-five minutes. As they approached the building they were greeted by the off-duty police officer that Oliver had dispatched. He told them that everything was clear for the evening and that he would come by in the morning to check on them before his shift. The conversation with the officer, however, did nothing to lessen the overwhelming feelings that Miley and Lilly were feeling at that moment.

Lilly unlocked her front door and stepped inside with Miley right behind her. As Lilly walked over to her kitchen counter to drop her keys, Miley locked the door behind them. Just as Lilly turned around toward Miley she was met by soft lips pressing onto hers, warm hands on her hips, a warm body pressed against her own. She managed but a small whimper followed by a satisfied moan.

Miley pulled out of the kiss and began kissing Lilly's neck. The beautiful blonde threw her head back and closed her eyes in ecstatic bliss as she gripped Miley's long brown locks. She parted her lips to speak but could only manage another moan. She couldn't remember foreplay feeling so good. When Miley slid her hand down the curve of Lilly's buttocks and squeezed, Lilly exhaled a shaky breath as she felt a burning fire shoot through her center.

The brown-haired beauty continued to send chills of delight through Lilly that only intensified after she dragged her tongue down the nape of Lilly's neck to her cleavage. She paused for a moment to inhale the scent of her lover before bringing her hands up to cup Lilly's breasts as she kissed her perfumed flesh. Lilly quickly brought her hands up to unbutton her top as Miley continued to kiss her. Miley lifted her head slightly to allow Lilly to remove the top, leaving her in her black satin bra.

Lilly feverishly reached down to the bottom of Miley's aqua colored top and began pulling it over her head with Miley lifting her arms to aid her. Miley pressed her lips to Lilly's again, capturing Lilly's bottom lip between her teeth and tugging gently before deeply kissing her again. Miley was taking the lead and Lilly was more than happy to let her do so. She wanted to be consumed by Miley and subjected to her sexual will.

Miley pulled Lilly by the waist toward her as she walked backward toward the wicker papasan chair on the other side of the living room, kissing her all the way. As they neared the chair, Miley gently turned Lilly around as they kissed before reaching down and unbuttoning Lilly's jeans. Lilly kicked her heels off and to the side as Miley began working the jeans down Lilly's shapely legs until they reached the floor. As Miley was reached up to remove Lilly's panties, Lilly reached behind her back to remove her bra, tossing it onto the floor on top of her jeans.

Slowly rising to her feet, Miley began kissing Lilly starting above her navel and working her way up. She then took one of Lilly's hardened nipples into her mouth, sucking deeply as she pinched and rolled the other one. Lilly drew a long breath between her teeth before dragging out, "Oh… my God… Miley…" as she ran her hands through Miley's hair. Miley then switched to the other nipple. "Baby yes…" Lilly purred, lost in the sensational warmth of Miley's mouth.

Moments later, Miley lifted her head, slowly and deeply kissing Lilly again, their moans being the only sounds in the apartment. Miley leaned forward, almost willing Lilly to sit in the chair. Lilly adjusted herself on the navy blue cushion, reclined as far as possible, inviting what she believed was a certain inevitability. Miley sank to her knees in front of Lilly and locked blue eyes on blue eyes in a moment of silent agreement over what was going to happen next.

Miley slowly brought her head forward. Lilly stretched her arms out to accept Miley as she delivered the ultimate kiss. Lilly's shudder caught at the back of her throat as Miley's feather-like kisses sent charges of electricity through her. Each moment Lilly lay there, each moment Miley's mouth contacted her center brought Lilly ever closer to orgasm. Miley's tongue expertly flicked against Lilly's swollen clit.

Lilly would occasionally cry out but this was about a deeper emotion, a deeper need. Screaming would have taken too much focus away from the acute sensation of another human being attached to her in the most intimate way. No. Lilly was determined to internalize every moment of this encounter with Miley.

Miley stopped briefly and looked up at Lilly who looked down at Miley. They both had beads of sweat dotting their foreheads, hair out of place and a twinkle in their eyes that lit up the others heart. Miley cracked a sly, sexy grin before speaking.

"Can I try something?" Miley's voice could have melted the coldest of hearts with its sensual energy.

"Anything you want." Lilly breathlessly replied.

"Be careful what you wish for." Miley said with a smirk.

"You're the only one I'd ever say that too." Lilly responded.

Miley smiled sweetly. "I hope you like it." She said as she reached up to cup Lilly's face sweeping her thumb across Lilly's mouth. Lilly kissed Miley's thumb before taking it into her mouth and gently sucking it for a moment before Miley lowered herself once again.

Miley grasped Lilly gently by the back of the knees and pushed her legs toward her she planted a light kiss on Lilly's clit before sticking her tongue out and lightly flicking it before slowly dragging her tongue over Lilly's labia. After several back and forth sweeps, Miley slowly parted her labia and slid her tongue inside.

Lilly's lungs filled with air as Miley pushed with her tongue. At the halfway point, Miley stopped and wiggled her tongue.

"HOLY… SHIT!" Lilly exclaimed unexpectantly as her body suddenly jerked, shocking Miley and herself. Miley withdrew her tongue and looked up at Lilly.

"Are you okay?" Miley asked.

"You have no idea how okay I am." Lilly responded in bewilderment. "If you had kept doing that…" Lilly never got to finish her sentence as Miley, after knowing Lilly liked what she did, repeated her action, sliding her tongue inside and wiggling it. Once again, Lilly's body spasmed. "FUCK!" She exclaimed again as Miley continued her oral magic. Lilly began squirming underneath her as her breathing grew shallower by the second. "MI… MI… MILEY! I… I… IIIIIIIIII!" Lilly's orgasm was rapid and powerful, overwhelming her.

Miley rested her head on Lilly's stomach for a moment as she felt Lilly breathing deeply, trying to return oxygen to her lungs. She smiled a self-satisfied smile knowing that she had brought pleasure to the woman that loved her and so desperately needed the release.

"I take it you liked that." Miley purred as she lifted her head to look at Lilly, who still had a far away look on her face.

"I never came so hard in my life." Lilly said.

"The article said it might have that effect." Miley said with a smile.

"You're gonna find out in a minute." Lilly said with her classic voice of determination.

"Is that right?" Miley asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Lilly said. "I'm gonna make you scream like you made me."

"You didn't read the article." Miley teased.

"Well then…" Lilly lifted herself to a seated position and lifted Miley upright on her knees in between Lilly's legs. "I'll have to remember what I just learned and uhh… wing it." Lilly purred before kissing Miley roughly, knowing from their first encounter that Miley enjoys slightly less genteel lovemaking. Miley's put-on bravado instantly disappeared as the kiss from Lilly made her whimper for more.

Lilly picked Miley up by the arms, kissing her passionately for a moment before tossing her onto the papasan. Miley landed with a soft thud, her flowing brown hair splaying in all directions. She quickly ran her hand through her hair, brushing it away from her face as she looked up at Lilly with a mixture of surprise and arousal. Lilly seemed to take to the more aggressive lovemaking like a duck to water.

"I think you like tossing me around." Miley delivered that line with devastating eroticism.

"Anything to keep you wanting for more." Lilly said.

"You know I'm wet." Miley said, allowing more of her raw nature to come out.

"I can see that." Lilly said as she slowly sank to her knees in front of Miley. "But you're not wet enough." Lilly said before suddenly descending on Miley's center and taking Miley into her mouth. Miley let out a loud half-moan, half-growl as the blonde furiously licked and sucked Miley's clit.

"Oh my… God you are so… incredible!" Miley exclaimed. "AAAHHHH!"

For the next few minutes, Lilly alternated licking, sucking and nibbling at Miley's center; clit, labia, the insides of Miley's thighs. Miley's staccato panting as well as the occasional profane exclamation was music to Lilly's ears. When Lilly reached up to pinch and roll Miley's nipple, she thought the songstress was going to levitate off the chair.

"You… are gonna make me come!" Miley exclaimed breathlessly.

"Not yet." Lilly said. "Not before I…"

"You don't have to." Miley breathlessly uttered.

"Believe me… the pleasure's all mine." Lilly said wickedly. She paused and then added, "And yours." Lilly then shocked Miley with her next sentence. "Up on your knees."

"Wha-?" Miley was stunned.

"Don't act innocent." Lilly said with a biting, sexy edge to her voice. "Up… on… your… knees."

Miley's face wore a look of mild worry but inside she was smiling from ear to ear. She had a feeling that whatever Lilly had in store for her was gonna be good. This was their fifth lovemaking session in the last twenty-four hours. She was four for four in pleasurable experiences and felt that she was in the middle of number five.

Miley sat up then stood and walked over to the sofa, sinking her knees into the soft cushions, leaning forward and placing her hands on the back of the sofa and sticking her rear end out at Lilly, looking over her shoulder and cooing, "Come get me."

Lilly walked over behind Miley and smiled before dropping to her knees once again. She then pounced, grabbing Miley's hips and kissing her center from behind. Miley cried out once more before burying her face in the sofa cushion in mid-scream. Then without a word Lilly, remembering what Miley had done earlier, slowly slid her tongue inside and wiggled it. Miley's muffled scream into the cushion and her pounding of the back of the sofa frame with her fist signaled her enjoyment of Lilly's interpretation of the magazine article. After several pushes of the tongue, the cushions could not contain Miley's screams. "FUCK ME, LIL!" Miley screamed.

Lilly decided to have a little fun with her lover. "Watch your mouth, young lady." Lilly teased before plunging her tongue back inside. Miley's staccato panting returned as the pressure inside her grew. She was moments away from release. The closer she came to her orgasm, the more she screamed. Just as her climax overtook her she inhaled sharply followed by a short, high-pitched squeal before collapsing in a sweaty, exhausted heap on the sofa. Lilly crawled up into her arms, resting her head on Miley's shoulder.

"You… are going to kill me." Miley said with a chuckle.

"Naw, buddy. We've got too much playing to do." Lilly said. "There are so many things I want to do to your body."

"You read my mind." Miley said. "I was gonna say the same thing about yours."

"Like what?" Lilly asked.

"Go turn on Howard Stern. That oughta clue you in." Miley said.

"You horny little devil you!" Lilly teased. "Howard is one kinky S.O.B!"

"I'm not hearing you say 'Ewww' in disgust." Miley said. Lilly didn't say a word. She just looked up at Miley and smiled a devilish smile. "I knew hooking up with you would be fun." Miley said.

"Ditto." Lilly said.

"Sure you can't come to Nashville with me?" Miley asked rhetorically before answering herself. "I know, you have to work tomorrow. Promise you'll call me on your lunch break?"

"Eleven-thirty pacific. Which would be two-thirty eastern." Lilly said.

"Wow! You can tell time in two time zones!" Miley joked.

"I can also say the alphabet backwards… tebahpla eht. See!" Lilly joked causing Miley to laugh out loud hysterically. "One of my students taught me that one!"

Miley continued laughing and sighed. "I love you so much."

"You're not so bad yourself." Lilly said smiling. "I love you too. Now let's get some sleep. We've got a long day ahead of us."

"Yes ma'am. I like a take charge woman." Miley said.

"Do you now?" Lilly said with a piqued curiosity. "That's good to know."

"I don't know why but I just have this overwhelming urge to try things with you… explore the great sexual beyond." Miley said.

"You trust me that much?" Lilly said.

"I trust you with my life." Miley said.

"You drive me crazy. You know that?" Lilly said as her sexual nature began to rise again.

"Down girl. It's late." Miley said softly. She then felt Lilly rub against her leg seductively. "Lilly…" Lilly continued to rub. "I can't say no to you…" Lilly continued still. She then climbed on top of Miley, straddling her.

"Then don't." Lilly said with fire returning to her eyes.

Miley looked up at Lilly and in that instant gave in. "I won't." She said before their lips met again.

* * *

**Twelve down and if my calculations are correct, one to go. This next chapter should put the capstone on this story. The "Fantastic Four" as Jennifer called Chelsea, Raven, London and Maddie will be back along with Jennifer, Renee, Robby Ray, Jackson and Oliver for a victory lap. Chapter thirteen is coming up next. Thank you for all the reviews thus far. I loved them. A few more and this will be my most reviewed story to date. PLEASE REVIEW and make that happen. Thank you.**


	13. State of the Union Part Two: Explanation

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment, It's A Laugh Productions and Warren & Rinsler Productions. I am just borrowing them for these stories. Original characters are owned by the author of this story.**

**Author's Note: Bay Laurel Elementary School in Calabasas, California actually exists. Of course Lilly is not a teacher there, nor is Renee, nor is Arwyn Chancellor the principal there. I am using the school as a prop for the story. Any reference to events taking place at the school is purely coincidental. **

**

* * *

**

**The Best of Both Worlds**

_**Chapter 13**_

**State of the Union Part Two: Explanation**

**Wednesday, September 20, 2017 – 7 am – Bay Laurel Elementary School, Calabasas, California**

Lilly pulled into the parking lot of Bay Laurel Elementary with a sense of optimism. Oliver had vanquished two sets of obnoxious reporters and Miley had assured her that her singing career was not in jeopardy because of their engagement and the publicity surrounding it. And to add to the positive vibe, Dr. Chancellor had called Lilly to assure her that their meeting this morning was not a termination meeting, but a cards-on-the-table meeting designed to have each person let the other know exactly where they were coming from.

Lilly parked her recently purchased navy blue Jeep Liberty next to Dr. Chancellor's pearl white Toyota Avalon and strode confidently up to the door of the building. The long time security guard, Melvin, let her in with a good morning smile and a tip of his cap.

"Good Morning Miss Truscott." Melvin said with a warm smile.

"I told you to call me Lilly. If you don't, I won't give you this chocolate donut I bought for you." Lilly said sweetly.

"Lilly, Lilly, Lilly, Lilly, Lilly! You are too kind!" Melvin said as he happily took the donut and the accompanying napkin from her hand. Lilly chuckled as she continued toward the office. "Have a good day Melvin!"

"Sugar always make the day bright!" Melvin called out to Lilly as she disappeared into the main office.

Lilly was then greeted by one of the two office secretaries. "Good Morning Lilly." Cecilia Griffin said.

"Good Morning Cecilia. Has she had her coffee yet?" Lilly asked, knowing that Dr. Chancellor is in a much better mood after her first two sips of coffee.

Cecilia looked down at her watch. "Three, two, one… she should be good now." Cecilia said with a smile.

"Thanks." Lilly said as she started toward the door.

"By the way, Lilly?" Cecilia called out to Lilly before she entered Dr. Chancellor's office. "Everyone that is in the building right now is behind you one hundred percent. The media needs to mind their own damn business."

Lilly smiled and then walked over to Cecilia and stood as Cecilia stood up for a warm hug. "Thank you Cecilia. That means a lot." Lilly said softly, determined not to cry before her meeting.

They broke the hug as Cecilia said, "Go get 'em!", causing Lilly to smile before she knocked.

"_Come in!" _The voice from the other side of the door called out.

"Good Morning Arwyn." Lilly said as she peeked around the corner of the door.

"Mmmm." Dr. Chancellor had just taken another sip of coffee as Lilly walked in. She sat the cup down to greet Lilly. "Hi, Lilly. Please come in. Have a seat."

"Arwyn, you… have your hair down. And your glasses…" Lilly remarked. Arwyn Chancellor was an attractive woman in her late thirties. She had long brown hair and a voluptuous form that was always showcased in the ever present pants suit or dress suit that she wore. She always had on her thin tortoise-shell glasses and her hair pulled back into a pony tail held by a hair clip. On this day, her hair cascaded around her shoulders and her glasses were sitting on her desk, even as she read her newspaper.

"I thought I would try something new." Arwyn smiled warmly, something that was slightly out of character for her. "I got Lasik done yesterday too. What do you think?"

"You look… fantastic!" Lilly said, still surprised by her bosses' new look.

"Thank you." Arwyn said. "My fiancé told me that I was too stuffy. He was right."

"I wouldn't say… stuffy…" Lilly said gingerly. Arwyn looked at her with a "yeah, right" look on her face. "Okay. Stuffy."

Arwyn smiled. "All right, I'll let you off the hook." She said. "Now… about you and Miley Stewart. I told you that I have no intention of letting you go. What you do when you leave here in the evening is your business."

"Thank you Arwyn." Lilly said.

"But…"

"I knew there was a 'but' coming." Lilly said.

"But… the school board thinks otherwise." Arwyn said. "The chairman of the school board called me last night and this morning. They want to ask you to resign."

Lilly had promised herself to keep her temper in check, realizing that students would soon be coming into the building. Lilly gritted her teeth and spoke in a low growl. "That is absolutely not fair." Lilly snarled.

"I told them that she would never do it and that I wouldn't ask her to." Arwyn said. "And they told me that if I didn't, I would be terminated for insubordination. So… I am half-heartedly telling you what they said."

"They can't ask me to resign because I am a lesbian." Lilly said. She then realized within herself that it was the first time she had made that declaration. _Wow! I really am a lesbian! _She thought.

"I know they can't. They know they can't. They claim that your presence would create an unproductive learning environment for the children." Arwyn said with an embarrassed look on her face.

"UNPRO…" Lilly raised her voice before catching herself. "I was the school system's Teacher of the Year last year and now I foster an unproductive learning environment?"

Just then there was a knock at the door. "Excuse me, Dr. Chancellor…" Cecilia said. "Kent Anderson, Spencer's father, and three other sets of parents are in the waiting area to see you."

"Is it regarding…" Arwyn began to ask.

"Yes ma'am." Cecilia said with a forlorn look as she looked at Lilly, her eyes apologetic. Lilly returned the look with a faint smile. Inside, however, her optimism was eroding quickly and with it the dam that was holding back her emotions.

Arwyn stood up to walk over to the door that Cecilia had closed. She spun on her heels when she realized that Lilly was right behind her.

"Lilly, where are you going?" Arwyn said.

"To confront my accusers." Lilly said.

"Lilly, you can't…"

"Arwyn, I love this school too much to embarrass you. I'll be fine." Lilly said.

Arwyn took a moment to study Lilly's face. This whole situation was idiotic in Arwyn's mind. She wished that the school board had shut their mouths and realized what a wonderful teacher they had on their hands. But they were kowtowing to public pressure. They were looking out for themselves, but who was looking out for Lilly? Perhaps it was that sentiment that enabled Arwyn to allow Lilly to follow her into the lobby to meet these parents. Parent-Teacher Night was still three weeks away, but on this September morning, Lilly's Parent-Teacher Day was at hand.

"Mister Anderson, I am Dr. Arwyn Chancellor, the principal. This is Lillan Truscott, Spencer's teacher." Arwyn said, extending her hand to shake.

Kent Anderson shook Arwyn's hand and coldly responded. "Not for much longer."

"Daddy!" Little Spencer Anderson said as his father protectively held him by the shoulders.

"Not now Spence. Daddy's talking business with your principal." Kent said softly to his son.

"Mister Anderson and…" Arwyn said, wanting to address the other parents outside the office.

"Scott and Alina Borger." "Evan and Cindy Talmadge." "Carter and Samantha Willitson."

"All of you. If we can just discuss this…" Arwyn began.

"Dr. Chancellor, I appreciate you wanting to defend your teacher. And we know that she is highly decorated, but I simply do not want someone that… has an alternative lifestyle, teaching my child. Period. End of story." Kent Anderson said.

"That's a pretty shortsighted viewpoint Mister Anderson." Lilly scoffed.

"What was shortsighted, Miss Truscott, was you and your girlfriend flaunting yourselves out in the open like you did." Cindy Talmadge said. "What if one of your students and their parents had been in that restaurant?"

"Mrs. Talmadge, it is 2017. You can't honestly expect me to believe that Kristina has never seen someone on the street that you knew was gay and she asked you about it. What did you say to her?"

"I told her that they were sick people that she should avoid." Cindy Talmadge said.

Lilly looked at Cindy Talmadge with a look of disdain. She then turned to look at Kristina Talmadge, who was in her father's arms. "Do you think I'm sick, Kristina?" Kristina shook her head.

"You see!" Lilly raised her voice slightly. "Kristina doesn't think I'm sick! I am the same woman that they turn their assignments in to. I am the same woman that taught them about the animals on the trip to the Los Angeles Zoo. I am the same woman that you, Mr. Anderson, wrote a glowing letter to, thanking me for the incredible change you saw in your son." Lilly had tears glistening in her eyes. "So because I choose in my personal life, away from your children, to spend time in the company of a woman that I have known for most of my life… that makes me sick?"

Spencer Anderson broke away from his father's grasp and walked over to Lilly. She squatted down and cocked her head to the side to listen to what he had to say. "I don't think you're sick, Miss Truscott. You're the best teacher ever. I love you." Spencer said.

Lilly looked at him as tears started to fall. "I love you too Spencer." She said as she embraced him. The embrace only lasted for several seconds as Kent Anderson pulled his son away from Lilly's embrace.

"Dr. Chancellor, Miss Truscott, I am sorry, but as long as she is here, my son will not be attending Bay Laurel Elementary." Kent Anderson said as his son began to protest.

Lilly had tears in her eyes and tears streaming down her face as she looked at the seven adult faces looking back at her for any sign of understanding. She was met by seven scowls. She looked at Arwyn who stood at her side shaking her head in disbelief over the actions of the parents before her.

"Mister Anderson…" Arwyn began to chastise him for his decision when Lilly spoke up.

"Arwyn… don't." Lilly said softly. "When parents start pulling their children out of school, it only puts them at a disadvantage. Spencer and all my kids have come too far."

"Lilly…" Arwyn said softly.

Lilly began rambling inside her purse. She then pulled out her keychain, which had her teacher's lounge electronic access card and her classroom key, and handed it to Arwyn.

"Just do me a favor and give one or two of my periods to Renee. The kids really like her." Lilly said softly as Arwyn shook her head rapidly, her tears coming upon her suddenly. "I'll ask her to gather the rest of my things." With that, Lilly Truscott excused herself, walked down the hallway and made her heartbreaking exit from Bay Laurel Elementary School.

When she reached her truck, she slid behind the driver's seat and wept bitterly. The bigotry of a few parents had ripped her beloved students from her. She could care less about the job itself. It was the welfare of the students that upset her the most. Their parents were saddling them with their own prejudicial ideas at a young age. She feared that the children were not going to be given the full opportunity to question their environment because they would not be exposed to it.

She was just about to crank up her truck when Renee had noticed her slumped inside and came over to knock on the window. Lilly started the truck up before rolling down the window.

"Sweetie, what's wrong? Where are you going?" Renee worriedly asked.

"This isn't gonna work, Nay." Lilly said, using Renee's nickname. "The school board doesn't want me and the parents are pulling their kids out of school because of me." She continued, still choking back tears.

"Not everybody feels like that, Lil." Renee said softly.

"It's like poison. It's just a matter of time before it spreads." Lilly said. "I've got to get away from here. I'm sorr…" Lilly couldn't finish her statement as her sobs threatened to overwhelm her again. Lilly threw her truck into drive and took off out of the school parking lot, leaving Renee standing next to Lilly's now empty parking spot.

* * *

**Wednesday, September 20, 2017 – 7:30 am – Robby Ray's house, Malibu**

"Mornin' Daddy." Miley said as she bounded through the front door, walking over to her father at the stove and placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Looks like you slept well last night." Robby Ray said, his smirk not seen by his daughter.

"Slept like a log. Where's Jackson?" Miley asked.

"He'll be here soon. He overslept." Robby Ray said. "Here's your coffee."

"Thanks." Miley said. "Do I smell grits?"

"Grits with butter, thick sliced bacon, scrambled eggs and pancakes." Robby Ray said.

Miley stood and licked her lips. "If my butt gets any bigger…" She started.

"Then Lilly's face will explode from the grin stretchin' it!" Robby Ray joked causing both of them to laugh. "You gonna talk to her before we take off?"

"I'm gonna call her…" Miley's cell phone ringing briefly interrupted her train of thought. "I'm gonna call her at 11:30 as usual… It's Renee. Wonder what she wants." Miley said out loud before answering her phone. "Hi Renee."

"Miley, something's wrong with Lilly." Renee wasted no pretense. "She left her meeting with Dr. Chancellor saying it wasn't gonna work here and took off in her truck. I don't know where she was going."

"Okay, Renee. Don't worry. I think I know where she's going." Miley said. "I'll call you. Bye." Miley snapped her phone shut and swiped her keys off the counter.

"What's wrong Bud?" Robby Ray asked.

"Trouble with Lilly at the school. Renee said she shot out of there and doesn't know where she went, but I think I know." Miley said as she ran to the front door. "I'll be back before ten!" Miley yelled before slamming the door behind her. She wheeled her car out of the driveway, almost slamming into Jackson as he pulled up. The roar of her car's engine could be heard after she was out of sight.

After fifteen minutes of driving, Miley's hunch paid off. She pulled up to the entrance to Paradise Cove, a private beach in Malibu. A friend of Lilly's father had purchased it six years earlier and had given the Truscott family lifetime passes to the beach. Lilly went to that beach whenever she wanted to get away from it all.

Miley pulled the Mercedes that she had borrowed from London up next to Lilly's Jeep. She got out and immediately placed her hand on the hood.

"Oww. Still hot. She hasn't been here long." Miley said to herself as she began walking down the path that led to the beach. When the path opened up to reveal the beach in all its splendor Miley noticed a solitary figure sitting not on the shore, but at the end of the refurbished pier with their feet swinging over the edge as they sat, leaning back on their outstretched arms. As she got closer to the pier, she recognized the figure to be that of Lilly.

Miley eased on to the pier and gingerly walked, not wanting to startle Lilly. When Miley was about ten feet away, Lilly spoke.

"The wind shifted." Lilly said flatly. "I could smell you coming." Lilly said referring to Miley's ever-present lavender body spray.

"Well…" Miley said softly as she sat down shoulder-width apart from Lilly. "It's a good thing I washed up after you left this morning."

Lilly's eyes began to glass over with fresh tears. "That woman told her little girl I was sick." Lilly said with venom in her voice, like bad cough medicine going down. "I would never hurt those kids. Never." Lilly said with the same passion in her voice that made Miley fall for her.

"I know you wouldn't." Miley said softly.

"All because I fell in love." Lilly said softly as she stared out into the horizon, tears falling.

"All because you fell in love with a woman." Miley softly added.

"It shouldn't matter." Lilly said. "That doesn't affect what I do in that classroom."

"So why did you leave?" Miley asked.

"Spencer's father was going to pull him out of school if I stayed." Lilly said. "The worst thing you can do to a child is have them hop from school to school. It's not good for them academically, socially…"

"Why did you really leave?" Miley asked softly.

Lilly paused and then turned to look at Miley. "I couldn't ask my family, my friends… you… to go through this." Lilly said as she began to cry. "Yesterday was one day and it was a nightmare for my parents. Evan left work. Oliver came to our rescue… I just can't live my life like that."

"Do you want us to stop…"

"Don't you say it. You hear me?" Lilly said sternly. "Don't you fucking say it. I just gave up my job this morning. I'll be damned if I did it for nothing. I love you with all my heart and I am not giving you up too. As much as I loved teaching there, I can find another teaching job. I can't find another Miley."

Miley smiled and scooted closer to Lilly. "Come to Nashville with me." Miley said, a sense of wonder in her voice.

"Well…" Lilly said. "I don't have to work today." Lilly said chuckling as she wiped her face.

"I mean permanently. Let's move there, you and me." Miley said. "We can start a new chapter in our lives."

Lilly looked at Miley incredulously. "Just pick up and move to Nashville? But…"

"When we were at C.J.'s wedding, Maddie looked at me and suggested that I pack you up along with my gee-tar and move to Nashville so we could all be in the same time zone." Miley said. "I laughed it off then but the more I think about it… come on! Me and you! A new city, a new challenge! More money than you can shake a stick at and… heck, you could even start your own school if you want to!"

"My own school?" Lilly said.

"Yeah! A charter school! You could be the founder and principal of your own charter school!" Miley said.

"You… make me believe that anything is possible." Lilly said.

"You saved me after Jake broke my heart." Miley said. "Now it's my turn."

Lilly paused for a moment to take in the woman that to her was the most beautiful creature on earth.

"Nashville, huh?" Lilly asked rhetorically. "Will you teach me how to talk with that twang?"

"Yeah." Miley said with a smile.

"And eat cheese grits?" Lilly asked.

"Yep." Miley said.

"And sip Mint Juleps?" Lilly asked.

"Sweetie, that's Kentucky... at the Kentucky Derby." Miley said.

"Well what about…"

"Will you shut up and kiss me so we can eat breakfast and catch our flight?" Miley said with a smile. Lilly smile and leaned in for a romantic kiss on the pier overlooking the Pacific Ocean.

* * *

**Thursday, September 21, 2017 – 11:30 am Eastern – Headquarters of Arista Nashville, Nashville, Tennessee**

Miley, Jackson and her father, along with their attorney had been meeting with Arista officials since eight that morning finalizing the details of one of the richest contracts in Arista Nashville's history. Moments earlier, Miley had put her Jane Hancock on the dotted line, sealing the deal in time for the scheduled 12 pm press conference in the media room on the first floor, to the delight of everyone involved.

Miley stepped out of the conference room on the twentieth floor with a broad grin on her face and into the arms of her waiting fiancée.

"We're rich baby!" Miley softly exclaimed as she hugged Lilly, placing a light kiss on her lips. "Mister Williams, this is my fiancée, Lillian Truscott. Lilly, this is Sean Williams, President of Arista Nashville."

"Pleasure to meet you, Mister Williams." Lilly said.

"The pleasure is all mine. Welcome to the Arista family." Williams said. "We'll see you downstairs." He said as he retreated into his office.

"Congratulations, sweetheart." Robby Ray said. "One more hurdle left… the press conference."

"Congratulations, Miles. Can I borrow fifty thousand?" Jackson asked.

"You still owe me twenty bucks from when you worked for Rico!" Miley said.

"He was a slave driving midget boy!" Jackson exclaimed causing everyone else to laugh.

"Come on. We better get ready." Miley said.

The next thirty minutes flew by and before they knew it, Miley and her father were up on the dais in Arista's media center. The largest group of reporters that had assembled to witness a press conference at Arista Nashville was about to be introduced to the newest it girl in country music.

"Good Afternoon. I am Sean Williams, president of Arista Nashville. Those of you who know me know that I don't like talking much…" The crowd laughed knowing he was known for being long-winded. "But I have to take a minute to introduce this extraordinary young woman who will be the face of country music for years to come. The world was introduced to her fifteen years ago as pop sensation Hannah Montana. The world is now being reintroduced to her as the country supernova that is Miley Ray Stewart."

Applause rang out through the media center and flashbulbs popped as Miley embraced Sean Williams before stepping to the podium.

"Thank you. Thank you very much." Miley began. The applause died down as she began her statement. "I am truly humbled to be standing here before all of you today. I want to first thank a few people in my life that have made it possible to be here. First and foremost God, for blessing me with the talent of song to share with the world. My father who is my mentor. Everything I know about this business I owe to him. My brother Jackson, who has stood by me through thick and thin and shown me what brotherly love is all about. My good friends that you all were introduced to through grainy video earlier this week. London, Maddie, Raven…"

Miley's train of thought was interrupted when she looked up from her statement and saw her friends filing into the room, to her pleasant surprise.

"Oh my God! London, Maddie, Raven, Chelsea, Jennifer, Renee!" Miley exclaimed as they filed in and stood smiling at the back of the room, followed in by Jackson who winked at his little sister and put both thumbs up. "Where was I… oh yeah. And last, but certainly not least… the love of my life, Lillian Jessica Truscott."

Miley looked at Lilly, who was sitting in the front row next to Jackson's now vacant seat and smiled warmly. "Lilly, a woman, is the love of my life and there is nothing anyone can do about it so don't even try!" Miley said. "There are people in this world that disapprove of who and what we are. You have a right to your opinion. There are also people in this world that have used their disapproval as a club to swing wildly at my Lilly and drive her away from a job, a group of children that she loves very much. Regardless of what your parents tell you tonight, Miss Truscott loves you very much and will always be thinking of you." Miley said to the children of Lilly's former class.

"I am not up here to make a political statement for women that love women. I will leave that to those that are better equipped to speak on the politics of the situation. I am speaking simply as a woman that is in love that felt attacked by a bloodthirsty media concerned with its ratings more than with the feelings of those that they cover." Miley said.

"I have no problem with you covering us. I mean come on! We're two hot mamas!" Miley said earning laughs among the assembled media. "But we are human beings that would have appreciated the chance to tell family and friends in our own time and at our own pace. Lilly's parents and the rest of my family found out by watching Entertainment Tonight and that is not right. But now everybody knows so I trust now that everybody has the shock of Miley Ray Stewart, the former Hannah Montana, being a lesbian out of their systems, I can stop doing what I hate to do – offering explanations for my actions to the media, and go back to doing what I love to do… singing for my fans." Miley said and then took a deep breath.

"Okay. That is all I have to say. I've got my crapkickin' boots on, now I'm ready for questions!" Miley said as an explosion of sound came out of the mouths of the reporters in attendance. Lilly smiled as she watched Miley work at the podium. Miley answered questions, easy and tough, with grace, humor, sincerity and dignity. And if there was any doubt about her ability to win over a crowd, that doubt was erased with the thunderous standing ovation she received when she finished and stepped away from the microphone. She embraced her father and Arista's president before they filed off of the dais and behind the curtain.

Lilly was the first to meet her as she flung her arms around Miley's neck and squeezed. "You are the most amazing woman I have ever seen! I love you so much!" Lilly beamed. She then pressed her ear to Miley's to whisper something. "I am so fucking turned on right now." Lilly purred into Miley's ear.

"I got you baby." Miley purred back before releasing the hug.

Raven and Chelsea were next as they grabbed her for a group hug. "I can't believe you guys came!" Miley exclaimed. "There was no way we were gonna miss this!" Raven said. "We love you!" Chelsea exclaimed.

Miley then moved to London and Maddie. "We always have your back. Don't ever forget that." London whispered before they broke their embrace.

"Renee, I'm so sorry I left you there." Lilly whispered as she hugged her.

"That's okay. I promised Arwyn I'd stay and pick up the mantle you left." Renee said.

Miley then moved over to Jennifer. "From Pop-Tart to country bumpkin, huh?" Jennifer deadpanned in her best bitchy Mikayla voice before breaking out into a smile. "I'd be honored if you let me open for you on your next tour."

"The honor would be mine." Miley said softly as she embraced her new best platonic friend.

"This is amazing!" Lilly said. "Come on guys, let's go get some lunch! Miley and I have to do some house hunting this afternoon!"

"Oh my God! You two are moving to Nashville?" Maddie exclaimed as the rest of the ladies chimed in and began congratulating Lilly and Miley.

"Miley, you missed one congratulatory hug." An icy yet sexy voice said from just out of everyone's view. When the woman came into view, everyone except Miley and Lilly gasped in shock. The woman was the same height, weight and complexion as Miley. In fact, it was like they were looking at Miley only with the darkest brown hair imaginable. She stepped forward and embraced Lilly, who recoiled slightly at her touch. She then looked at Miley and grinned before embracing her and pulling back. "Aren't you glad to see your identical cousin?"

Miley looked at her, then looked at her six friends, then at Lilly before settling her eyes back on her carbon copy. "Luanne."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED **

**If you want to be mad at me for ending this story right here I can understand it. But look at it this way… an ending like this guarantees a sequel! I actually got the idea to throw Luanne into the mix about two days ago, but didn't know how I was gonna do it, then the idea came to me like a flash and here she is. **

**I do have three projects on the table ahead of this sequel but I'll try not to make you wait to long. Thank you so much for welcoming me into the Hannah Montana fandom. I promise that I won't be too long in coming back. Giving me more than 130 reviews for this story tells me you like me. Now if you'll excuse me…**

"**Trip! Where are you? Ya nasty!" Raven bellowed from the distance.**

**Sorry guys, Raven's calling. I've got to finish her story, Continental Drift. Come check it out. It's pretty good! Take care. I'll see you soon.**

**Love,**

**Triple L aka LaughLoveLive aka Shawn**


End file.
